


The Great Unnamed -Book 1

by Zepwho



Category: Led Zeppelin, Robert Plant/Jimmy Page - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Fear, Genuine happiness, Loss, M/M, Made For Each Other, My First Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 44,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zepwho/pseuds/Zepwho
Summary: “Mine’s a tale that can’t be told, my freedom I hold dear”(Ramble On, Led Zeppelin, 1969)Robert Plant and Jimmy Page find each other in the high Atlas mountains in Morocco. Their long, colourful lives lay almost behind them. Scenes from the past flare up like flames flickering in the fireplace. Both have experienced heights few humans have ever known and lows as deep as the Mariana trench. They have carried each other's fires. Sometimes it has burned so low it was barely there. Then again it was ablaze like a beacon on a dark mountain top at night.They have lost and found each other. It is time to revisit their lives, but for once add the most important part, the "red thread", and yet, the part, that has been hammered into their heads must remain unnamed. It is time to burst the Zeppelin bubble and be honest, at least with each other.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 48
Kudos: 51





	1. In the Evening

The sun was slowly setting in the High Atlas mountains. The intense glow of the evening sun set Jebel Toubkal and it's surrounding snow capped mountain range ablaze. The day had been fresh but warm and sunny, but the dusk brought on a chilly breeze.  
On the opposite hillside stood a traditional, square stone hut, once build for shepherds but now hired out to tourists. Subtle hints indicated a rustic luxury, such as a large balcony, with an intricate stone balustrade and delicate , cast iron table and chairs. The chairs were covered with sheepskin furs and two glasses of dark red wine stood on the table. Two large planters with palm trees decorated the front corners of the balcony.  
On the balustrade stood an old couple in the growing darkness, two men, one smaller and slighter, the other still strong and tall, despite his age. The taller man stood behind the smaller one, his arms gently, protectively folded around the slighter man's chest. The slighter man's hands lovingly covered his protector's hands and gently caressed them. The taller man leaned forward, gently burying his face in the other ones beautiful, long, snow white, silky hair. The evening glow was reflecting off his hair and giving him a magical glow.  
The smaller man was dressed in black, with black jeans, black boots, a black jacket over a black shirt. Only his silk scarf was grey. His small, round face was still breathtakingly beautiful, with straight, dark eyebrows accentuating his pale skin, his dark eyes full of wisdom. His nose was small and cute and his lips unusually full for an old man. He had aged gracefully, like a precious old wine and was, no doubt, still considered attractive by people many moons younger then himself.  
The larger man resembled a centuries old oak tree, mighty and weathered. The king of the forest. Or an old lion, with his wild mane of untamed, long, tangled grey hair, his strong arms and hands, his broad shoulders and chest and his long, slender legs, still ready to pounce. If he was a lion, he would still be the leader of his pride, unchallenged by his own sons or anyone else trying to take over. He must have been beautiful in his younger years, but his might had grown as he got older. Like an old king, ruling with wisdom, kindness and confidence. Drawing in people wherever he went. Yet humble and unpretentious.  
The old lion bend his head slightly and lovingly kissed the top of the snow white head in front of him. Then he spoke, quietly, almost a whisper, with his unique, raspy yet gentle voice. His lips almost touched the small shell of the other man's ear. His words were filled with the deepest sincerity: " I love you, James Patrick Page".  
The man in front responded by turning in the other's arms, so as to face him. He laid his hands on the other man's broad shoulders, and looked up at him. James Patrick Page's dark eyes were glistening with emotion and he had to turn away for a moment, biting his lip. He felt the weight and significance of this moment. He never handled pressure too well. Finally he spoke too, his gentle voice surprisingly steady and clear: "I love you too, Robert Anthony Plant". Then he curled himself into the other's strong arms, and was held firmly and close.  
Around them, the blazing red on the mountain tops had faded to dark red and then purple. The night was encasing them. The first stars became visible on the endless sky above them. An ice cold wind ruffled the lover's hair.


	2. If you wake up with the sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert admits his hope and dreams in a public interview. Letters are written. An invitation is made.  


Bright, clear sunshine found its way through the tall, latticed windows of Robert's living room on this young June morning. Dust danced on the sun beams. Robert slowly sipped his large earthenware mug of milky tea to finish off his breakfast. He let his eyes wander around the large, square room. The walls were painted in golden yellow which had been applied unevenly to give a natural, organic look.  
His living room, as the rest of the house was probably best described as "bohemian", with genuine Moroccan rugs on the polished hardwood floors, natural white large curtains, an eclectic mix of furniture, comfy sofas, oriental footstools and colourful drapes, cushions, large houseplants and memoirs gathered over many years on his world wide journeys. Guitars, a piano and more exotic instruments such as a hurdy gurdy and sitar hung and leaned on the walls. Framed pictures of drawings made by his grandchildren hung on the wall, from when they were much younger. They kept asking him to take them down as they felt embarrassed now. Teenagers always felt embarrassed though, didn't they? Robert adored the pictures, and his grandchildren anyway.  
Two of the high walls were filled with shelves almost to the ceiling. One was filled with books, and had cabinets beneath them filled with...oh, Robert wasn't sure, one day he would look through them. Old stuff, that much he knew, very old stuff.  
The other shelves were filled completely with music. Vinyl Albums, CD's, original 8- track tapes, cassettes. And underneath stood a stereo player that was the most expensive thing in his house, by far. It was capable of playing any possible format of music storage in high definition and was even connected to his computer. At the moment, it was quietly playing Lionel Richie's "Easy as Sunday morning", even though it was a Wednesday.  
Two large, high, latticed windows looked out into the back garden as well as French doors, which had been added much later. The opposite wall had an old, original stone fireplace with a shaggy white hearthrug in front of it and framed photographs of loved ones, past and present on the mantelpiece.  
Robert stood up and stretched himself like a large cat. He was wearing his favourite white, knee long shorts and navy t-shirt. He shook his grey curls back and felt optimistic. Today was going to be a good day, he could feel it in his bones. As if on queue, his dog jumped off the hearthrug where he had been sleeping, wagged his tail and danced around excitedly. He was a friendly fellow, quite large, with straggly, sandy coloured hair and a delightful attitude. "Ok boy" Robert said, "come on then." He left the living room, picked up his dog's sturdy leather leash and draped it around his neck. He most likely would't need it. Everyone in this small village on the Welsh border knew and liked both him and his dog.  
As Robert entered the dark hallway with its wooden, light sage green door at the end, he noticed a white rectangle on the floor. It was illuminated brightly by the sun shining through the small, stained glass window on top of the door. Robert stopped dead in his tracks. He rarely got mail. Very few people knew where he lived these days and the mailman and paper-round kids all knew that he did not want any adverts or leaflets which he considered an environmental disaster. His children, grandchildren and friends never wrote letters, neither did his record company or band members. They preferred texts, social media or emails. Sadly, Robert thought. But there was an exception. Just one person who would go through the trouble to write letters to him, by hand. Robert's heart skipped a beat. Could it be...? As he stepped closer, he immediately recognized the unmistakable handwriting, neat yet artistic, "tight but loose" Robert thought, that's what this unique person was all about "tight but...loose". Robert found himself smirking, then suddenly blushing with embarrassment. "Robert, don't" he chided himself! There's a time and place for innuendos.  
His dog started to dance around, impatient now, he was keen to go out but Robert was preoccupied. He reached a shaky hand down to pet the dog's head. "Sorry my fellow, but this takes precedence, I'm afraid." He felt that he owed the dog a further explanation. "It's from Jimmy Page." Robert blushed again, furiously. Only Jimmy could ever make his heart race like this, only Jimmy could make him feel again like an embarrassed teenager.  
Instead of opening the front door, Robert returned to the living room. His dog followed him slowly, head and tail hanging down. "Sorry mate, I'll let you play in the garden. You like the garden. Don't you mate?" As Robert opened the French windows, the dog got excited again, pressed past him and went off, gamboling over the emerald lawn.  
Robert's house had been build in the 18th century, a typical Victorian house made out of out of light natural sandstone. It was too large to be considered a cottage, although it felt like one. But it wasn't quite large enough to be a mansion either. Just perfect, Robert thought. In front was a gravel drive surrounded by high, native and rather unkempt hedges and a wooden gate, painted ion the same light sage green as his front door.  
Robert'ts favourite place, however, was his back garden. It was surrounded by old, high stone walls, as it had once been a Victorian walled kitchen garden. It still boasted some of the old apple and pear trees at the wall furthest away from the house. But it now sported a neatly kept, lush green lawn in the middle, surrounded by herbaceous borders. These were now bursting with early summer flowers, an abundance of white, red, pink and yellow roses, pale clematis, blue irises. Tall grasses with their first onset of bloom. Ancient elder bushes grew along the house walls, now in full bloom, perfuming the air sweetly. A huge wisteria ranked up the house wall, and it was now decorated with a sheer abundance of large, hanging bunches of light purple flowers.  
Robert followed the dog out to the garden, crossed the lawn and headed for his rainbow coloured hammock which was stretched between two old apple trees at the bottom of the garden. As he sat on it and swung his legs up, a shower of apple blossom pedals snowed down on him. He laughed and wiped them out of his face.  
Then he looked down at the letter in his hand. The paper looked expensive, slightly off white, possibly hand-made. The black writing on it looked as if it had been put down with an expensive fountain pen. Two stamps on it said "high priority" and "private and confidential". On a sudden impulse, he lifted the letter to his face, and it's scent, though very faint and delicate, suddenly brought a rush of memories back, so powerful, it left Robert reeling. As if in a trance, he placed a gentle kiss on the envelope, just above the unmistakable handwriting. Then he could no longer contain himself. With shaking, impatient hands, he ripped the envelope open. For a second he stopped himself and thought, please, let this not be another letter asking me if I could contribute to whatever latest Led Zeppelin re-re-issue or chronicle Jimmy has dreamed up this time. He fished for his half-moon reading glasses and as soon as he saw the first words he smiled. No, this letter was not going to ask him to try to somehow keep the Led Zeppelin spirit alive. This was personal. The paper was the same expensive material as the envelope and a little stamp confirmed that it was had made, from organically grown hemp fibres. He had again used the black fountain pen. All letters were in capitals as was typical for Jimmy.  
"Dearest Robert, my love.  
I have thought long and hard about writing this letter. But I have finally decided that waiting any longer just won't do. Isn't it funny, my love, how people consider us "gods". I wish we were and that we had all eternity to do the things we want. But I am older than you. I try my best but I feel that I am failing. Friends die around us, even those much younger. I feel fragile and mortal. Please forgive me if I am stirring up things that you would much rather left buried far in the past but I feel that I could never forgive myself if I left this too late, it would haunt me, even in the afterlife. Robert, I read everything about us, and find each interview you give. I hope it is not just the lively imagination of a foolish old man that detects love and tenderness in your words when you mention me. One thing in particular had burned itself in my mind and that is the reason I'm finally writing to you. On the 21st of May, 2019 ("always the chronicler, Robert thought, smiling") you told Planet Rock about us: “it would be wonderful to get through all the stuff as the years go by. I don’t go visiting much, but I would be very happy to spend a couple of weeks on top of the Atlas Mountains with him before the end.”  
My one and only true love, Robert, my angel, my muse, my protector. I miss you dearly and painfully. It was your idea. I pray that this wasn't just something you said, off-hand. I felt it was a personal message to me. You reminded me to go "BEFORE THE END" (this he wrote in even larger, rather wild letters, and underlined it twice). Robert, I hear you calling me. I have answered. I understand if you say no, or never even respond. But at least I will be able to age in peace, knowing that I have tried my best to reach you one last time."  
With love, Jimmy".  
Robert felt himself shaking and tears welled up in his eyes. "Jimmy, oh my Jimmy" he mumbled to himself, almost like a curse, pressing the letter to his chest.  
He now felt as if in a dream. His instincts took over. He swung his legs over the hammock and ran back into the house as fast as his legs would carry him.  
The sun had climbed higher and the day had become quite warm. Robert was sweating and panting, he felt as if he had suddenly awoken. He found himself in the middle of his old village, next to an old fashioned red post box. He looked around and as he could see no one, he pressed a gentle kiss on the letter. Then he dropped it into the letterbox.  
\---

Jimmy was reading in his favourite spot on the third floor in the tower of his magnificent mansion. The early June sun shone through the long, stained glass windows, casting colourful patters on the white wool carpet. The windows allowed the perfect amount of light into the room, not too bright and blinding, yet enough to read comfortably. Whilst Jimmy had maintained the old spendour designed by its original architect on the lower floors, with colourful tiles, antique furniture, precious murals and expensive paintings, some added by himself, this circular tower-room was comparatively sparse. The walls and ceiling were white-washed and dark oak beams stretched across the ceiling in a star shape. Bookshelves adorned some of the walls, even though Jimmy had a much larger library on the first floor. Jimmy sat on a large, black leather sofa with a small glass coffee table in front of it. Jimmy felt at peace now. But back in May, when he read the latest edition of Classic Rock magazine, his world had been turned upside down by Robert's words, spoken, nonetheless, publicly for anyone to read. To Jimmy, it had read like a desperate call, a message just for him: " I would be very happy to spend a couple of weeks on top of the Atlas Mountains with him before the end.” It had painfully reminded Jimmy that they were not immortal after all, regardless of what their fans thought. It had greatly unsettled him. He had felt tortured and torn. Should he respond? And if so how? He'd lost his appetite and found it hard to rest. He had quietly cried in his bed late at night.  
But since he had found the courage to write, he felt better. He had been brutally honest, laying his deepest feelings, wishes and fears open for once. Part of him hoped, that Robert would never respond and Jimmy could tell himself that he had tried and it was not his fault if they never met again.  
Downstairs, Jimmy heard the faint click of his letterbox opening and closing. He dropped the book and was on his feet before he knew it. Ever since he had written to Robert, he got jumpy and nervous every time the mail arrived. Did he really not care if Robert wrote back, or not? Damn, who was he kidding. He already felt a growing sadness rise in him with every passing day.  
Jimmy always found lots of mail in his letterbox. Record companies, publishers, TV. Sometimes fan mail from some stupidly brave fan who had found his address. Today was no different. Jimmy carried the pile into his lavish living room, sat down on his circular table, an original from the house's architect, and decorated with the signs of the Zodiac. Usually, Jimmy went through his mail carefully, but now he discarded one letter after another. Until he found a small envelope, made out of grey recycled paper, Jimmy's name and address written in a large, lively, somewhat untidy handwriting with blue pen. Jimmy recognized it immediately. His heart stopped beating. When it started again, it hammered so fast and hard, it was painful. Robert!! He had written back!!  
He had jumped up but now sat back down. He caressed the envelope with his long fingers. Then he reached for his heavy, antique silver letter opener and carefully sliced the envelope open.  
Inside, he found a letter that rather resembled a note, written hastily. Jimmy needed his reading glasses but he had no problems with the handwriting, unlike many others. He knew this handwriting so, so well. Please don't let it be rejection he thought, suddenly feeling sad again. This note was written fast, and evidently without much thought going into it. Maybe Robert had indeed felt offended. Old wounds opened up. "read the letter, Mr Page" Jimmy told himself "stop jumping to conclusions".  
He took a deep breath and read:  
"Jimmy, my baby (ooh ok that was a good start). I am jumping with joy. I can't stop myself. You have heard my call and you have answered! You do still really love me!! Please let me do the honour and book our tickets. Sonny, my granddaughter has shown me how to do this on the inter web! It's really easy. Well you probably know anyway. Ok baby, please ring me, here is my number. I want to book straight away. No time like the present. I am ready to go instantly. Jimmy, you are my one and only true love. Yours, with all my heart, Robert."  
Jimmy felt light. He only stopped as he reached his old fashioned telephone on the second floor, the letter tightly clutched in his hand. Had he really just skipped up those stairs like a lovesick teenager?  
Before he could think, he had dialed the number given and heard the blood pulsing in his ears as he counted. One ring, two, three... "Hello?" answered the only voice that made him happier than anything else. "Robert! Robert it's Jimmy". "I know baby, I'd recognize you by the sound of your breath...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this turned out much longer than I though! I'm really starting to enjoy writing this a lot and I'm so happy that I can give something other's enjoy too. Every Kudos is much appreciated and your kind comments too! I love dialogue with other fans, please don't be shy ;-) I'm a brand new fiction writer, whilst it feels amazing to get great comments and encouragement please don't feel afraid to leave constructive criticism if you think I could write something better. I'm always happy to learn and I want everyone here to truly enjoy my stories.


	3. Season's song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After our little peek of Jimmy and Robert's lives in their present-day homes in the last chapter, we return to find the lovers in the High Atlas Mountains. A misunderstanding needs to be addressed. Robert and Jimmy get up close and personal - alas - my first smut!   
Jimmy receives a surprise for Robert.

"Oh my love  
What is there left to do?  
The youth that slept inside me  
Went away when I found you."   
Robert sang gently to Jimmy, who was still in Robert's arms. The night had set in quickly, as usual this close to the equator. The High Atlas mountain range was now a black mass against the velvety, deep blue sky which was sprinkled with infinite glittering stars. Like a cosmic drape made out of very expensive cloth and embellished with silver embroidery. At the sound of Robert's voice, Jimmy held on to him tighter, leaning his face on Robert's shoulder. The latter continued to sing quietly:  
"The nights grow long  
The snow up on the hill  
I kissed upon your lips  
Our summer's slow farewell"  
Jimmy felt very emotional suddenly. If he didn't stop this, he would burst into tears. "Robert, why don't we sit down? Look up to the stars? Enjoy the wine?" He entangled himself from Robert's arms. As he sat down, he added: "You know, I have not had any alcohol for a long time. I might well be drunk after that." He felt Robert's eyes on him and gave him a cheeky wink. Only Jimmy could wink like this, his left eye wrinkling, and the corner of his mouth drawn up. Adorable, absolutely adorable, Robert thought. Instead of sitting down however, he went into the small stone and mud house and returned with two thick camelhair blankets. He draped one tenderly around Jimmy's shoulders. He kissed his head and mumbled "I know you always get cold quickly, baby". Jimmy smiled up at him, gratefully. Robert produced a lighter and lit the robust glass and wood lantern on the table. Both instinctively looked at the light and Robert took a sip from his glass.  
"Right" Robert said as he sat down. He cleared his throat. "Uhum..." He was an impulsive fellow and he really needed to ask something rather difficult. He did not want to spoil the moment but he felt that if he did not address what he considered the "elephant in the room" he did not know how to continue their stay. "Yes?" Jimmy answered, somewhat unsettled now. He knew that kind of noise, it was typical of Robert when he wanted to say something but for once was not quite sure how. "Uhh, I just wondered about Scarlett?" Jimmy suddenly looked surprised. "Scarlet?" He asked. "Yeah" Robert replied, hardly audible, not able to look at Jimmy anymore. "Oh yeah, Scarlet" Jimmy answered, as if suddenly having a light bulb moment. "She is doing very well indeed! Hasn't taken any photographs for a while now. It's a shame, she is so talented. But I understand, she has her hands full at the moment, with little Martha and Griffen!" Dear Robert, Jimmy thought to himself. Of course he would ask. Scarlet was like a daughter to him in a way. But instead of lighting up, Robert's face appeared even darker now. He looked down at the floor and scratched his neck. "I....I don't mean your daughter, Scarlet. I mean...the other..." He swallowed thickly. Started again. " You are not the only one who follows news about us. I have seen the photos, Jim. Unusual, abstract beauty. Incredible mass of red hair. Huge blue eyes. Skinny. Successful poet." His hands merged into fists. "Young witch" he mumbled through clenched teeth.   
To his surprise, Jimmy gave a little chuckle. Then he moved his chair so he was facing Robert. He lifted his right hand and gently placed it under Robert's chin, caressing his grey stubble. "Oh my Robert, love, look at me" He said. Robert did not look up. "come on". Reluctantly, Robert looked up. "Honestly, Robert! I thought you would know me better than that!" Robert now looked at him fully, questioningly. "Look, Robert, I know I have earned myself quite a reputation as a cradle snatcher. But you should know better, of all people. Did you really think I would have an intimate relationship with a girl who could be my granddaughter?" Suddenly Robert started laughing too. He understood now. "Jimmy, you sly fox!" He chuckled and then buried his head in Jimmy's lap, his shoulders shaking with laughter.   
Robert had just righted himself up again, his hands still resting on Jimmy's thighs, when the sound of a jeep's engine and gravel crunching under tyres disturbed the silence. Jimmy stood up and looked over the balustrade. Down in the darkness he saw the bright beam of two headlights getting closer. Robert joined him, a little annoyed. "I thought it would be just you and me up here?" He asked. Jimmy smiled, mysteriously. "Don't worry, these chaps won't stay. They are making a delivery. I promise they'll be gone as soon as they finished." Robert looked utterly confused now. Jimmy continued: "I said, don't worry Robert. Sit back down and tell me what star signs you have found when I come back, or something. I promise I won't be long." With that, he was gone.   
Robert had no choice but to wait. He looked up to the stars but could not concentrate enough to make sense of them. Thankfully Jimmy was true to his word and returned shortly afterwards. Robert heard the jeep rumble away below. "Jim, I'm curious. Please will you tell me what this was all about?" But Jimmy replied: "Patience, my love. Trust me, you will find out. In the morning. We've had a long day travelling here, and I for my part do no longer have the stamina I had in my 20ies. I can't stay up all night. Besides, there is no rush. We have all the time in the world now." "Alright" Robert sighed. Jimmy was mysterious as always. And stubborn. Some things never change, he thought. "Let's just enjoy the evening, okay my darling?" Jimmy asked. Robert nodded, moved his chair behind the table again, sat down and took another sip of wine. He observed that Jimmy finally lifted his own glass and drank too. He scrunched his face up and laughed. "No, I'm definitely not used to this anymore!" Robert stretched his arm across the table and offered his open hand. Jimmy responded by placing his hand on top of Robert's and intertwined their fingers. There they sat, in the darkness on the balcony, illuminated only by the glow of the lantern between them. Looking at each other and holding hands like two young, star-crossed lovers after a romantic dinner.   
Jimmy already felt the alcohol, making him lightheaded. Robert sang again:  
"To dream, my love  
The desert in my soul  
At peace along the wayside  
On the solitary road"  
It put Jimmy in a meditative mood. He studied Robert in the faint light of the lantern. It accentuated his straight nose, his strong eyebrows, the criss-cross lines on his forehead and his stubble- covered chin. He looked regal. Like an emperor. Jimmy thought that Robert could well sit in a castle's mighty stone hall, presiding over his minions from a tall throne. A golden, gemstone studded crown on his magnificent grey curls. Illuminated by the large fire in his fireplace and uncountable torches around the walls. God, what a man. What a majestic, powerful.... "hey Jimmy, you still here with me?" Robert's voice drew Jimmy back to reality. "yeah..sorry" He mumbled. "A penny for your thoughts?" Robert suggested. "Um..." now it was Jimmy's turn to be embarrassed. "hey, you can tell old Robert." The other encouraged him. "what is going though this beautiful head or yours?" "Well, fine, don't laugh and don't complain, you asked! I just had this image of you in my head, being a mighty emperor, commanding a kingdom." Robert did not laugh but smiled, mischievous. "Aww, and here I thought you were imagining the best way to seduce me! And what you would do with me afterwards..." Robert's eyes twinkled and he did not look regal at all anymore. "Ooh there you are!!" Jimmy exclaimed, mock-offended, shaking his head, but laughing. "Here I am, imagining you as this magnificent, mightily wise man when really, you are the exact same goofy sweet dork you have always been, from when I first laid my eyes on you!" Robert laughed out loud, delighted. "*My* sweet dork" Jimmy added seductively. Then he leaned over the table. Robert responded, leaning over too. Their lips found each other and they melted into their first, sweet, tender kiss since they had met again. Both let go after a moment, their faces inches from each other and they both smiled madly. Robert leaned forwards, until their foreheads touched and they stayed like this for a while, until Jimmy moved his mouth forwards, claiming Robert's lips again. Robert responded, opening his mouth invitingly. Tongues got involved. Robert sighed into the heated kiss and Jimmy felt desire uncoil itself in a way it hadn't for years. Ohh blimey, he had not thought that he even had a sex drive anymore. But boy, since Robert had written back and they had agreed to travel together, mother nature had reminded him every morning that he was indeed still quite capable, should he need it.   
Robert was the first to break the kiss and walked around the table. He felt as if he was flying as he reached out to Jimmy and the other one took his hand and followed him, trance-like, through the small rustic living room to the bedroom. Two lanterns were lit on the wooden bed-stands next to a large, soft bed, which was covered in several fluffy pillows and a large eiderdown blanket, the sheets made from crisp, white linen.  
Jimmy was the first to drop onto the bed, without letting go of Robert's hands. Robert allowed himself to land on top of Jimmy, although he instinctively pushed himself up in an attempt not to crush the delicate man beneath him. Maybe he didn't need to worry though. Jimmy tangled his hands in Robert's hair, pulling him into a wild, heated kiss, yearning for more. Robert re-positioned himself so he now lay between Jimmy's legs, his bulge pressing against the other man's. Both were silently, happily surprised to find each other hard and wanting, just as they had when they were young. Robert thrust against Jimmy a few times, as if testing that this would really work, then he sat back up on his haunches. Jimmy's dark eyes were on fire, his mouth slightly open, his breath already hitching. He now had his arms stretched above him. Robert understood. Jimmy wanted Robert to undress him. Robert tilted his head and gently, though shaking slightly, he unbuttoned Jimmy's black shirt. Robert gasped with pleasure as he allowed himself to caress the white, soft body he found underneath. Jimmy lifted himself up a little and allowed Robert to remove his shirt entirely. Robert quickly reached his arms up, he was wearing a t-shirt today and he swiftly drew it over his head and tossed it away. Jimmy smiled appreciatively and lifted his hands to let them glide through the wild grey hair covering Robert's chest. Robert cocked his head and looked at Jimmy, questioningly. Jimmy understood without words. He lifted his hips slightly, and Robert unbuttoned Jimmy's fly. He quickly removed the black, coarse jeans, underwear, socks. Jimmy now lay in front of him, entirely naked. Robert had to compose himself for a moment. He had seen Jimmy naked many times, at different stages of his life. He had always found him breathtakingly beautiful and today was no different. The fine hairs around his collarbone and upper chest were now snow white, just as the hair on his head, he was snow white below too. Jimmy's cock lay hard against his stomach. His legs were still long and slender, like those of a dancer. Oh, Robert knew this body so well and yet, he felt like this was their first time. They had never been together like this before at that stage of their lives. When Robert didn't continue, Jimmy sat up opposite him and Robert allowed him to peel him out of his dark brown jeans, shaking off his shoes and socks unaided. Jimmy hugged him and the contact between their naked bodies felt electric. "I need you, oh god Robert!" Jimmy whispered in Robert's ear, before gently licking its shell and then quickly biting Robert's earlobe. Then he lay back down, pulling Robert back on top of him. He felt that they both needed this quickly, now. There would be time to play another day. Jimmy moved under Robert, stretching towards the night stand and producing a bottle of lube. He squirted a generous amount in his hands, then reached down to apply it to Robert's cock. He found him hot and twitching as he felt Jimmy's hands. "Lube today is so much better than it used to be. And much better than the old Vaseline" Jimmy whispered. Really? Robert thought. He was fast getting past the point of caring about anything apart from this growing fire deep in his belly and his burning desire to own the beautiful man underneath him. After a lifetime of practice, Robert knew exactly how to slowly insert his fingers to prepare Jimmy. He found Jimmy quite loose already. Maybe old men really did it better. Old age might have some advantages after all. Jimmy now sighed and gasped, he pushed his hips towards Robert then he sighed "Please, take me now! Oh god I need you so much!" Robert kissed Jimmy again and at the same time, lined himself up. Ooh this new lube really was making life much easier. Robert found himself sheathed in Jimmy's delicious, hot inside and heard Jimmy moan, lustily. After a moment of adjustment, he felt one of Jimmy's hands on his hips urging him to move. He noticed dimly that Jimmy had moved his other hand between his own cock and Robert's stomach. Robert's body memory kicked in. He knew exactly what Jimmy wanted, and how to give it to him. After a few shallow thrusts, he changed his angle and thrust deep, all the way in. And below him, Jimmy reacted just as he had planned. His body went into a quick spasm and he let out at deep, primal groan of pleasure. Now, Jimmy started to move more, urging Robert to go faster and he complied. He felt himself close to the edge after a few more thrusts already. Damn, he suddenly realized, orgasm control was pretty much out the window once one had reached their age. As if on queue, he felt Jimmy struggling below him. He let out a desperate, needy sigh: "Oh fuck, Robert I can't stop myself anymore!" He almost screamed. Robert reassured him: "I can't either! Come for for me Jimmy baby! Give me all you got!" Jimmy lost it. His hands clenched tightly on to Robert's back, his body went rigid then started to shake violently. Warm wetness filled the gap between Robert's and Jimmy's bellies. And Robert felt his senses leaving him as he was burning up, laughing, crying, collapsing.  
Robert gently moved off Jimmy and Jimmy, always planning ahead, produced a towel that he had laid next to the lube on the nightstand. Robert took the towel and cleaned them both up. They snuggled down into the crisp linen bed. Deepest love and and old familiarity took over as Jimmy laid his head on Robert's chest, one arm around Robert's head, the other draped across his stomach. Robert held Jimmy tightly around his middle with one arm, the other held his head, lovingly caressing the strands of silver white hair. Almost instantly, Jimmy closed his eyes, his body becoming limp. His deep, gentle breath filled the quiet night air. Robert smiled at him, eyes moist with love. Then he sang again, even quieter now:  
"Oh my love  
When all is said and done  
I hear the sounds of heaven  
In your wondrous season's song  
Oh my love  
Oh my love  
Oh crazy, crazy love"  
Then he kissed Jimmy's forehead one more time. "Good night, my gorgeous Jimmy baby. Can't wait for tomorrow".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title and song extracts are taken from Robert's latest album, the beautiful Carry Fire. This song is part of my inspiration for the Atlas Mountain scenes. Check it out if you don't know it!   
Another rather long chapter. I have so many ideas at the moment!   
Sorry I know I am flooding AO3 right now, but I am off work and want to make the most of my time and current inspiration. It will be harder for me to find time and muse to write once back in work although I have all intentions to carry on regardless. I have a beautiful Christmas scene planned which I want to post at Christmas time as a treat and thank you for you all. But it means getting though a lot of other chronological stuff first or my head cannon won't work.... hope you all don't mind and that you enjoy this enough to stay with me!   
Also, apologies to the beautiful, talented Scarlett Sabet. I know I am jealous and am using Robert to express my own jealousy here. I'm really sorry but I'm afraid this is a side effect of being the girlfriend of the most stunning man in the world. IRL, I do have a great deal of respect for you and know that this is all just in my head! Please forgive me.


	4. Carry me back, baby, where I come from

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day in the High Atlas Mountains. Robert finally finds out about yesterday's mysterious delivery.

Robert dreamed. He was sitting on a wooden carved throne in his castle's main hall. He was dressed in a highly decorated, deep red brocade drape, holding a gem-studded sceptre. He held his head up high to keep the mighty crown on it. Intense sunlight flooded through the long, curved windows. He turned to his left, and there sat his queen. The queen was male and of unearthly beauty. The male queen had long black curly hair, decorated with a diamond studded silver tiara. He was wearing a magnificent navy blue cape, decorated with the sun, stars, moon and all the signs of the zodiac. He had a beautiful, gentle, pale face, a small mouth with soft lips, eyes the colour of the sea after a storm. His lower body was dressed in black silk trousers, which were embroidered with detailed images of a fiery dragon. Below them, servants and advisers were bustling around. Someone brought a trolley with breakfast. Robert could distinctly smell freshly brewed coffee. His queen leaned over and he bend his head towards him. Robert received a gentle kiss on his forehead. Then the queen was suddenly ancient and so was he.  
Another kiss. "Time to wake up, my angel."  
Robert stretched and finally opened his eyes. He was met with Jimmy's friendly face, smiling at him lovingly. Jimmy was fully dressed and placed a tray with fresh coffee, toast and orange slices on the night stand. "Here, get your strength up! You've been asleep forever". "It's your fault, you know?" Robert mumbled, sleepily. "I dreamed I was a king and you were my queen, because of what you said yesterday". Jimmy laughed, mirthfully. "Fine, your Majesty, I'm at your service!" Robert pulled Jimmy down and kissed him gently. Jimmy allowed himself to melt into the kiss for a moment, then pulled back. "Oh my Robert, sexual as ever" he said, and there was unmistakable appreciation in his voice. "Indeed, gorgeous, and I have missed out for too long. You shouldn't be dressed! You should be here in bed with me!" Jimmy smiled. "Temping, sweet little dork, but I have other plans for you today. It's time that I showed you your surprise."  
Robert loved surprised and was instantly consolidated. Jimmy smiled again "Ok, I shall get it ready for you. Eat your breakfast and then come and meet me in the spare room."  
Robert was intrigued. He finished his breakfast quickly, dressed himself in an old, tie- dyed t-shirt and jean shorts. He slipped into his leather sandals. Outside, another beautiful day was reaching noon, with the sun glistening off the snowy mountain tops.  
Robert found Jimmy in the spare room, and several sturdy, large, black boxes. The boxes had white numbers on them, and looked similar to those used by bands to transport their equipment.  
"Ah Robert, there you are. Come join me". Jimmy indicated to where he sat on a comfortable, large sheepskin rug. "This, Robert, is my greatest treasure. I've never taken it outside the Towerhouse, until now. This, my love, is all about you and me. The true story." Robert gasped. This he had not expected. He was speechless. Jimmy added: "you know, I am a man who cares about details. When you gave that interview in May, I considered each word carefully. Your first sentence was 'It would be wonderful to get through all the stuff as the years go by.' Do you remember? Well, Robert, this is 'all the stuff'. Would you like to go through it with me?" Robert gulped open mouthed like a goldfish. He brushed his hair back and scratched the back of his neck. "Jimmy, this is incredible. I would not have gone near this for many years. But now I am old enough. I am ready." Jimmy threw himself into Robert's arms, and Robert held him tightly. "I knew it! Oh Robert, I knew it!" He called out, full of happiness.  
He let go of Robert, and carefully opened the box marked with a large number 1. He carefully lifted out a bulky manila folder, set it down on the floor and opened it. The first page showed two black and white photographs, each showing the smiling face of a young boy. One with a quiff of dark hair and a little button nose. The other sporting well coiffured light hair and a sunny smile. Both were already busy preparing the lives ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter, for once. I intended it as a bridge to the next chapter, which will bring something entirely new.


	5. Everything that's small has to grow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're travelling back to 1957. Two young boys, who could not know that their fates will one day be intrinsically intermingled, prepare for the future ahead of them. Each in their own way, and with different receptions from their families. A snapshot of how it all began.

Behind the scenes in the BBC's London studio, all hell had broken loose. Kids were running amok, parents shouted after them. A little girl in a frilly dress was constantly badgered by her mother, who tried to make her wheat coloured hair look even prettier. A boy blew into his trumpet, and was instantly told off for being too loud. BBC staff and producers hastened around the parents and children. It was unclear who was more nervous, the styled and dressed up children, their parents or the crew. However, the director smiled mildly. This was just a normal backstage scene for his successful youth talent show "All Your Own" and the excitement and nerves were part of what made this show such a crowd- pleaser. One after another, he called up a single child or a group of kids. Momentarily he led five girls on stage, sweetly dressed in matching pink dresses, who were planning to sing "The White Cliffs of Dover". As they were guided towards the stage, they looked as if they might be sick.  
In the corner furthest away from the hustle and bustle, three young boys were tuning their instruments as quietly as possible. The fourth boy was helped by his father and a friendly crew member to assemble his drum set correctly. The bass player gently picked the strings of his tall, acoustic bass, repeating the same sequence over and over again. The two guitar players compared their tuning, when the smallest, and youngest player was suddenly heard to speak up. Politely and quietly, yet with a clear voice, he said: "No I'm sorry mate, your tuning is off. This is not a D." Then he picked his own string to show him "This is a D". The other boy looked confused. "We tuned with the piano, surely our guitars are both tuned correctly?" The taller boy, who was wearing glasses, asked. The younger boy shook his head, adorned by a glossy dark quiff, which almost rivaled that of the great Elvis Presley. He patiently strummed his D sting again and the other boy followed. "My D sounds exactly the same as yours" the bespectacled boy complained. The younger boy shook his head again. "No, it is off. Would you like me to help?" The taller boy shrugged and handed his guitar over. The small, slender dark haired boy took his band mate's guitar carefully, sat on the next available chair and turned himself towards the wall. He closed his eyes, bent his head down and concentrated. He played each string after another, and every time he made minute changes to their tunings. Then he strummed all of them together. Next, he strummed three chords and then repeated the last chord seven frets higher up the guitar's neck. He smiled, satisfied with his work, stood up, and handed the guitar back to his surprised band mate. "You're good to go now" the smaller boy added, smiling.  
Just then, an usher came over. "Your next, boys!" he said, merrily. The boy's parents quickly patted them on their backs and wished them good luck. The small, dark haired 13 year old felt more nervous then he ever had in his life. Patricia, an elegant, black haired woman and evidently the boy's mother, gave him a quick peck on the check. "Remember, we love you" she whispered, looking up at the boy's father, who was neatly dressed in a grey suit. He patted his son's shoulder.  
Then it was time to enter the stage.  
After their skiffle number, the boys nearly skipped of the stage. Of course, the interviewer had picked the youngest, smallest and shiest of the lot to ask his questions. And now all of Britain knew that little James Page wanted to become a biological researcher, even though he was able to play decent skiffle and apparently Spanish and dance guitar too at his tender age. Despite his nerves on stage, James felt elated and high on adrenaline. Backstage, his proud parents waited. As he walked towards them, Patricia caught her son in a massive, motherly hug. "You were amazing" she gushed "My James, my talented boy! You will go on to do great things in your life!" His father took the guitar and placed it back in its case. Then he also turned towards his beaming son, whose round cheeks were flushed strawberry pink. "I'm proud of you, my boy" he said "You even remembered to tell them what we had agreed when they asked about your future." Then he led his small family out of the building and drove them home in his brand new, blue and cream Ford Zephyr. Back to their quiet Epsom home.  
\-----  
140 miles north West, and several months later, Christmas day was in full swing in the Plant household. Whilst Robert senior, a quiet man with fine blond hair and light blue eyes had few relatives and no siblings, his wife, Annie, a raven-haired beauty came from a Romany gypsy family background and had brothers, sisters, aunties, uncles, cousins, some elderly relatives and of course her brother's, sister's and cousin's children all over the country. Christmas was wonderful in the Plant household, and everybody knew it. This is why any relatives, who were able to, flocked to their home every year. Additionally, neighbours popped in, bringing cards and gifts, stayed for a bit and generally spread their Christmas cheer. The Plants were very much liked in their West Bromwich neighbourhood. They were known for their generosity and community spirit. Even some of their non-Christian friends and neighbours of various ethnic backgrounds, some from the West Indies, some from Pakistan and others from the Caribbean came to visit. The Plants welcomed everyone with a good heart and the need for a friend, regardless of their race, belief or skin colour. They were much valued for this in the neighbouring minority groups, as back in 1957, discrimination was rife anywhere else in Britain.  
The Plants lived in a new, large brick house, with all the latest fashion, furnishings and gadgets, thanks to Robert senior's good position as an engineer. The floors were covered in a pink carpet with round, brown rugs, the walls covered in wallpaper depicting roses and ribbons, a kidney shaped coffee- table was surrounded by plush chintz sofas. There were gild framed paintings of British landscapes dotted around the walls, book-shelves full of books and little china figures. Opposite the sofas stood the family's pride and joy, a brand- new black and white TV. This had been Robert senior's present to his son, baby daughter and wife this year. As it was Christmas, colourful paper garlands hung off the ceiling and the dining table had been moved into the living room as there was more space for everyone. In the bay window stood the family's Christmas tree, a large spruce decorated with lots of silver, glittery lametta, colourful glass baubles, white wax candles and on top an angel that looked suspiciously like Marylin Monroe with wings. Robert senior had bought the new angel this year. His wife was fully aware that he adored Marylin Monroe but she did not mind. She thought that the actress was very beautiful too.  
The children were playing with their various new toys. Three dark haired girls giggled as they played with their new Mr Potato head. A few children had gathered in the stair case and watched their new slinky dog making his way down. Tom and Barbara, two teenagers from the neighbourhood had accidentally found themselves under the mistletoe and were now snogging unashamedly. Little baby Alison Plant was cooed over by grandparents, aunties and the neighbourhood's housewives. Delicious smells wafted from the kitchen were Annie and several of her sisters and cousins were busy basking the turkey and cooking sprouts, cranberry sauce, Yorkshire puddings and roast potatoes for Christmas dinner.  
The family's transistor radio played American Christmas songs like Winter wonderland, Frosty the Snowman and White Christmas. The youngsters in the house were delighted because they sounded more like their much loved new American music than the old-fashioned English carols.  
Annie poked her black- haired head around the kitchen corner. She wiped her hands on her apron and raised her considerable voice above the general din. "Has anyone seen Robert?!" No one responded. Robert was Annie and Robert seniors nine and a half-year old son. They adored him. He was beautiful from the day he was born, and had even won a contest as the most handsome baby at just a few months old. By now, young Robert had grown into a strong but kind boy, tall for his age, with his father's blond hair and blue eyes, but his mother's features, thickness of hair and long legs. He always had a sunny smile on his even- featured face. Everyone wanted to be his friend. Even at nine and a half, girls fell in love with him. But today, of all days, he was nowhere to be seen.  
"Wait" Robert sr smiled. "I have an idea". He then walked across the room, and approached the French doors which were hidden behind large, pink velvet curtains. He smiled widely as he heard a young voice, trying to sing much deeper than he was naturally capable of: "I'm in love, I'm all shook up, ahahahh uuhhuhh". He sounded good, Robert sr had to admit. The boy behind the curtain had an excellent feeling for rhythm, could hold even a difficult tune and put a lot of feelings into the song. He almost did not want to disturb him, but Annie called again: "dinner is ready, you better find him!" Robert senior carefully drew the curtain back and looked into his son's bright blue eyes, a hair brush clutched to his mouth in lieu of a microphone and smiling apologetically. His cheeks reddened and he quickly lowered the brush. He had been caught. But his father gently patted his shoulder. "Don't worry my son, I thought you actually sounded pretty good."  
After dinner, everyone gathered around the family's new TV to watch the young English Queen's speech. After the speech, the BBC played a re-run of a show recorded earlier that year. The presenter said that the BBC wanted to show it again as it was so popular with families. Most adults now left the TV, sat and stood around talking, laughing, smoking and drinking sherry. Little Alison had fallen asleep in her crib. The other kids gathered around the TV, fascinated. Most of Robert's cousins and neighbourhood friends did not have TV's at home and this was very exciting for them. They also liked the re-run show, an episode of "All your Own". Robert performed alongside most tracks, putting on quite a show. The boys were in stitches with laughter, the girls fell in love with him instantly. When a young skiffle group nervously took the stage, Robert immediately started performing again but then stopped. They were actually really good. Robert could not take his eyes of one young musician in particular, the smallest, seemingly youngest of them all. He looked so shy and uncertain of himself, yet his hands, almost too small for the guitar's neck, danced across the fret-board as if he was born to play guitar. When he was interviewed later, Robert was disappointed to learn that the boy, who said he was called James Page, did not want to play guitar anymore when he grew up. "I hope he changes his mind" Robert said, to no-one in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I just couldn't resist. Robert and Jimmy were too adorable as young boys and both already unusually ambitious and talented. I felt it was important to show a snapshot of both their roots. Don't worry, I will not be going through every single event in their lives or it will take me the next 75 years to write. And you all would be bored to death!  
The title is as always taken from a song published either by Jimmy Page, Robert Plant or Led Zeppelin. This time it's a line from The Song Remains the Same.


	6. I hear it calling me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy opens up to Robert and shows him some of his closely guarded treasures.  
Afterwards, Robert has an idea how to spoil Jimmy.

Jimmy laid his hand on the back of Robert's, which was resting on the sheepskin rug on which they sat. "Robert, I hope you don't mind that I used your picture alongside mine?" he asked, tentatively. Robert chuckled: "No, of course not. You said this was all about us. I'm honoured that you went through the trouble to include a picture of me even though we didn't know each other as boys." Jimmy smiled, satisfied. Robert always seemed to understand him. Jimmy showed Robert the rest of the folder. It showed Jimmy's early musical journey, and Robert was familiar with many of the photos. Over the years, Jimmy had allowed gradually more and more of pictures of his career to be made public. And he had also sent a copy of his recent original biographical photo book "Jimmy Page by Jimmy Page" to Robert, signed and simply marked "For Robert".  
Despite being familiar with most photos, he still marvelled at Jimmy's earliest musical journey. Over his childhood and teens he had developed from a small angelic choir boy to a handsome 19 year old with a quietly confident smile on his pretty, round face. "Oh!" Jimmy called out enthusiastic, "this is me with Red E Lewis and the Redcaps, my first proper band! I felt like a real Rock and Roller!" Robert smiled and quickly kissed Jimmy's cheek. He thought that on the picture, Jimmy still looked very shy but showed the first traces of something that would later become one of his signature moves. He flicked through the next few pages and Robert stopped him when he found a rather wild picture. Jimmy on stage, on his knees, his first electric guitar stretched out in front of him. "Well, I was getting more confident, and was really enjoying myself!" Jimmy laughed. The next picture showed a group of four young men, Jimmy at the front, looking more handsome than a young film star. His hair was a well trimmed, large dark quiff, a sunny smile lit up his young face. He wore a leather jacket and his hands were in his pockets, relaxed. His lower legs were crossed loosely. Strangely, they were standing outside an ambulance. "Oh yeah, Christian and the Crusaders" Jimmy commented. "Well" Jimmy continued, sadly, "I should have been inside that ambulance. There I was, quite successful, playing the music I loved, and I got so, so ill. Over and over again. Until I had to give up." Even at the distant memory, Jimmy looked so devastated that Robert spontaneously drew him into his arms.  
Jimmy perked up again quickly and pulled several more folders out of the box. Two said" Sessions" on them and showed a smiling young, bright eyed, well groomed and smartly dressed young Jimmy with a large variety of more or less famous musicians of the mid 60ies. "you know," Jimmy commented, the more famous, the more disappointing they were. The Who were fantastic but Pete Townshend was really miffed that a professional guitarist had been called for their sessions. The Beatles wanted me to be as far away from them as possible. And lots of them paid me handsomely but insisted that my name was not credited on their records. " Robert caressed Jimmy's back gently." Still, Jimmy continued, "this was a vital time in my life. I earned enough to buy my beautiful first house. My own musical gear. Better guitars. Jacky De Shannon taught me how to write and compose songs, and one or two things about American birds". He winked, cheekily. Robert smiled and nodded, knowingly. "I do feel grateful to her" Jimmy continued earnestly. "She really gave me a lot of confidence."  
The next pictures showed Jimmy with the Yardbirds. Jimmy with a bass at first, then guitar, Jimmy posing with the other Yardbird members. Jimmy looking quietly confident compared to the others. He was even more handsome now, Robert thought. Jimmy's hair was getting longer and wilder and he dressed in neat jackets, white lace collars and a large fur coat. "You know, you could have made a fortune as a model" Robert said, full of admiration. "Hah, I would have been better off that way!" Jimmy laughed. "The Yardbirds were a disaster after I joined them."   
Jimmy put the folders back, then opened a new one. It was marked "Art school." "The only person I even shown this to is Scarlet - my daughter!" he added quickly as Robert already started to look sulky again.  
Jimmy took a deep breath. "Please don't laugh. I was very young. Those were different times". For the next hour or so, Robert marvelled over Jimmy's art. Neat pencil drawings of buildings, detailed black ink drawings of stone walls and trees. A blue, grey and white study of clouds and waves. Jimmy tried yo hide a few pages but Robert put his hands in between and Jimmy blushed and relented. The pages contained gorgeous act drawings of naked male and female models. Further on, the pictures and paintings became more abstract and colourful. It seemed that Jimmy had experimented a lot with complementary colours. As recurring theme were dragons, from detailed ink drawings, each scale carefully shaded, over copies of medieval depictions of George and the dragon to wild, psychedelic interpretations. "Oh, I recognizer this!" Robert exclaimed at one of the last pictures. Jimmy smiled like a proud father. "Well spotted. Yes that was the template for my Dragon Telecaster." The folder also contained many pages of handwritten notes. It looked as if Jimmy had been an attentive art student.   
Jimmy showed Robert two more folders, marked as "personal". "My father collected them for me. No one apart from me and my parents have seen them". The photos showed Jimmy's childhood and teenage pictures away from his music. All were in black and white. It started with a beautiful old wedding picture of a slight woman with flowing black hair, a gorgeous smile on her beautiful round pale face which was accentuated by a fine veil in her hair. The other was a handsome, neat young man, with straight dark eyebrows. Dark hair with a razor-sharp side parting and gleaming with gel. He looked proud and determined as if to say "I am ready for this thing called life long commitment."  
There was a stunning picture of Jimmy's mother, her hair open, wearing a wide blouse. The tiny baby in her arms was hardly visible, but the mother's face was full of love and wonder. They were illuminated by soft light from a nearby window. There were pictures of a small toddler playing in the back garden, on his father's shoulders next to a river, stroking a donkey, feeding a goat. Dressed up as a wizard and, the following year, a demon, for Halloween. "I was fascinated with the occult from a very early age", Jimmy explained. Over two pages, Jimmy had collected all his school photos, from the first, blurry one of a nursery aged boy with a little round face to a shy but handsome 16 year-old, whose mass of dark hair indicated that he wanted to be a teddy boy. There were pictures of holidays, mother and son smiling and building a sandcastle, father and son playing in the surf. Photos of a gradually growing Jimmy in Cornwall, in the Scottish Highlands, in front of Piccadilly Circus. "Your fans would love to see some of them." Robert said baffled. "Why did you never show any of them?" Jimmy looked at Robert with this look that said "dork" even though he did not say it out loud. "Because they are nobody's business. Call it my attempt to maintain at least a little bit of a normal, private life."  
Jimmy closed the last folder and stacked them carefully back into their box. "That's enough for today!" Robert would have happily continued. It was only now that he noticed the change in light, slanted and darker and he suddenly felt very hungry.  
After some dinner, Robert had an idea. He had booked the holiday and there was a nice feature he had not yet shown to Jimmy. Robert looked at him, and as he seemed content looking over at the mountains, we left to prepare. This surprise was not quite like Jimmy's but he was sure Jimmy would enjoy it none the less.  
Jimmy hadn't even noticed that Robert was gone and was startled when he was called.   
"Come on" he said and reached for Jimmy's hand but Jimmy was reluctant. "Its nice here, come and sit with me!" But Robert gave him a tempting smile. It was difficult to resist him and Jimmy decided that he would not even try.  
Robert led Jimmy through the house and out the back. High, square, brown stone and mud walls surrounded a small back yard, which contained a wooden bench on the house wall, a tall date palm tree in the middle. Around the walls grew various exotic flowering bushes. In the dusk, they smelled bitter- sweet and seemed to emanate light in their white, dark pink and intense yellow colours. The inner square floor was covered in cobble stones and in its centre stood what looked like a large wooden barrel. Above it, steam rose in the air and it transmitted a light blue glow. Inside it, Jimmy could hear bubbling water. Next to it stood two blue metal sun loungers, fluffy white towels and bath gowns on them. "A hot tub?!" a surprised Jimmy callec out. When he turned around, Robert had already taken off his t- shirt and was just clbing out of his shorts. His sandals had been kicked off and lay around, one upside down. One moment later and he was completely naked and climbed into the bubbling tub. "ah that's beautiful! Come join me, Jimmy baby!" Jimmy was never overly keen on water but after hesitating just a moment, he exclaimed "ah what the heck!" He was out of his clothes in no time and joined Robert. They lay next to each other in the hot, bubbling torquise water, their backs against the edge. By now it was night again. Roberts arm rested behind Jimmy's neck. Jimmy leaned back and Robert did the same until they were floating. Jimmy used Robert's arm as a pillow and admired Roberts face. Sweat was already glistening on this old, marked face, the grey curls like a damp, wild frame. "God, how could an old man look so sensual?" Jimmy thought to himself.   
Jimmy could not resist. He moved, gliding through the water until he was in front of Robert. Jimmy reached for Robert's hips and Robert moaned deep in his throat as he drew Jimmy into a wet, luscious kiss. They continued like this for some time, the kiss getting more and more intense and amazing. After a life time of lots of practice, each knew exactly how to enjoy themselves and drive the other one crazy. Jimmy felt that he was hard again and likewise, Roberts growing erection pressed into Jimmy's stomach. Just then, Robert reached down and moved Jimmy's hand until it was wrapped around Roberts cock. Jimmy sighed with pleasure at the sensation of Robert's hot, hard member and the soft skin around it. He tentatively moved his hand. Roberts threw his head back and groaned with need. The he drew Jimmy closer and moved him until both their hard- on's were pressed against each other. Then Robert added his hand to Jimmy's, both now holding their cocks together. As Robert guided Jimmy's hand to move with him, Jimmy's head fell forward, his face resting on Robert's reassuringly strong shoulder. Jimmy's breath hitched, and he wanted to speed up. But Robert kept a steady, calm rhythm.  
Jimmy closed his eyes and felt himself drifting into ecstasy, whilst floating in the warm water, still securely grounded bu Robert's body against his own. Finally, Robert did speed up. Jimmy was ablaze and Robert urged him on. Then Robert started to shake "ooh nno no.." he groaned, unable to hold his orgasm any longer. "oh yes, indeed!" Answered Jimmy, momentarily drawn out of his trance. He moved faster against Robert's member. And Robert came, his come hotter than the water around them. He composed himself for a moment, then kissed Jimmy heatedly and moved his skilled hand up and down Jimmy's cock until Jimmy came too, biting into Robert's shoulder with a shaky sigh as he did.   
Afterwards, Robert helped an exhausted Jimmy to climb out of the tub and wrapped him into his towel. Then he tried to lift Jimmy up and to his surprise found that he was much lighter than he used to be.  
He carried him all the way to bed.   
Robert thought Jimmy was already asleep and was surprised when he heard Jimmy whisper: "you know, there is one thing missing from my early collection. I am certain there were photos with me of my very first guitar but I can't find them anywhere." "Hmm" replied Robert, tiredly, "it rings a bell." He tried to remember but before he could think of a solution, both had fallen asleep, curled up to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really got addicted to writing this story by now! Hope you all enjoyed readings this. And if not, please let me know, so I can learn.


	7. Throw me a line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument between Jimmy and Robert that neither feel can be resolved. It does not affect the love and respect they have for each other. And they discover the first picture of the band that would become Led Zeppelin.

The next day found Jimmy and Robert gathered in the spare room again. Whilst Jimmy busied himself trying to find, and then open the next box, he commented: "the Yardbirds were once a fantastic band, but I declined their initial offer and suggested my mate Jeff Beck instead. As a thank you he gave me his old, battered white Telecaster. It meant a lot to me." Robert remembered. The good old Telly. "And of course, you re- issued that one earlier this year too!" Jimmy looked at him darkly "yes, it deserves its own Fender range.” "I just think one has to move forward a artist" Robert argued back. "But there are always new Led Zeppelin fans. What we had..." at that, he looked deeply into Robert's blue grey eyes, making his point. "What we had was incredible. Of historical importance. And the music, the messages - your messages, Robert, are as significant as always." Robert sighed. "Even I don't understand what Stairway to Heaven is about and I wrote it." He mumbled. "But I understand what it means" Jimmy retorted "the beauty of the lyrics are that they mean something else to every listener. Depending on their own inner state of mind.” Both sighed simultaneously. They would never agree on this. Jimmy continued rummaging through the box marked with a large white number two.  
He sat down next to Robert and gently placed the next heavy folder on his lap." Are you sure that you are ready? " He asked, carefully. Robert nodded slowly, grey curls falling into his face. Then he opened the folder. The first picture filled both pages. It showed four young men crammed in a small, evidently dimly lit room. Robert knew the picture. It showed his recently turned 20-year-old self in the front, a mop of wild, fluffy blond curls around his apprehensive young face. He recognised the next man instantly. He was smaller than the others, friendly even featured face, with neat blond shoulder long hair. John Paul Jones, or Jonesy as they called him. He felt emotional, looking at the sturdy, dark haired fellow next to Jonesy, an elegant moustache under his nose. Unmistakable Robert's good teenage friend, the late John Bonham. Everyone called him Bonzo, just like the dog. But Bonzo hadn't minded, he was usually fun and easy-going. Unless he was drunk. Robert quietly shook his head at the memory. And opposite Robert stood Jimmy, his hair by now almost as wild as Robert's but less curly and of course glossy black. A small note at the right-hand bottom corner said "August 1968. Gerrard Street, London". The very first picture of the four young musicians who would soon rule the world of rock. Who did not know at this stage that they were destined to be known as the mighty, wild and mysterious Led Zeppelin all over the world and for generations to come.   
Robert looked up and found Jimmy studying him. Without a word Robert let the folder glide off his knees and pulled Jimmy onto a long, intense kiss, his hands gliding through Jimmy's silky white hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a little dry, but my aim is to be as close to Real Life as possible. Robert and Jimmy are well known for their different views on each other's ventures these days. I thought my story was unrealistic unless this appears at some point. I also wanted to show that two people can truly love each other despite having different views sometimes.


	8. Feel the beat within my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We travel back in time to a moment in history that almost did not happen. A teacher training college near Birmingham on a muggy summer's evening. Two young men, at totally different stages of their lives, but each feeling hopeless and disappointed with life and themselves.   
A meeting that would change their lives, and indeed, the history of the world forever.   
I know that Jimmy and Robert's first meeting was written in fanfic over and over again but I could not just leave this out. I have tried my best to put a new perspective on this compared to other fanfics with the same topic and really hope you like what I've done with the historical facts here.

A humid, muggy summer evening pressed lead- heavy onto the industrial city of Birmingham. It's large, red brick buildings were throwing long shadows on the walkways and squares below. The city's canal lay silvery-grey in the dim light, still and oily, occasionally disturbed by a noisy diesel barge full of steel or coal.   
The city centre was quiet otherwise, all shops had closed now. The occasional dwellers walked lazily towards one of the pubs, doors swinging shut behind   
them.  
On Birmingham's outskirts stood the city's teacher training college, a brown stone building from the last century, with high gables, multiple chimneys, arch ways and two rows of tall windows. It was surrounded by well groomed lawns and mature trees. It had a large tarmac drive outside its entrance and shallow stone steps leading up to its main hall.   
Outside the college's entrance, a meagre group of young students stood, smoking and talking. Most had shoulder long hair, some had fringes down to their eyes, others curls like Bob Dylan. Most were boys in their teens, who were gawping at the few girls. The girls uniformly wore skirts that did not quite meet their knees. They either had neat bobs or long straightened hair. Some wore heeled boots and others fringed leather jackets. The pungent smell of burnt cannabis wafted above the small crowd.  
Inside, the band was setting up their equipment. They could only dream of roadies. Even their blood young front man and singer was required to lug around heavy amplifiers and messy cables. He was a beautiful young man, tall, tan and slim, a wild mop of golden curls flew around his handsome face, with its strong, dark eyebrows just showing below his messy fringe. His eyes were the colour of the sky on a spring morning, his nose straight and even. He had a large, friendly mouth and his strong chin had a sweet, distinctive dimple in the middle. Dimples also showed on his cheeks when he smiled, giving him a boyish, cheeky appearance.  
Right now he did not feel like smiling though. For four years he had tried to become a successful blues singer, and here he was, with another ramshackle band and the sole purpose of entertaining a few stoned kids.   
"Robert!!" Someone called, annoyed, from the direction of their battered blue band van and Robert trudged away to carry more boxes.  
Once everything was put on stage, he left the musicians to tune their instruments and sat outside on the stone steps in the mild evening air, smoking. Not a joint this time, he could barely afford weed. He was exhausted after laying tarmac in the humid summer heat all day. But singing just didn't make ends meet. Maureen, his young wife and best friend was still encouraging and optimistic as always. But the judgement of his latest audition rang in his ears, as if he had been smacked. "I'm sorry young man, you are just too, err, how shall I put this, energetic for us. We want someone who sounds like Paul McCartney, Ray Davies or maybe one of the lads from Manfred Man". An "over-bred racehorse", they had called him. What sounded like a compliment was really an insult.  
He needed money. He needed to show that he could be a responsible adult. Maureen was carrying his child.   
The doors opened and people flocked inside. Robert still sat on the stairs outside the building, smoking another cigarette and watched them, feeling down. He should get a proper job. This would probably be one of his last evenings as a singer. The fake telegrams, which recently flooded in, hadn't helped: "Do you want to join the Yardbirds? If you are interested, call Gerrard, 6671". He had received several of them. Someone even called him, and he answered that they should get someone else. Like Terry Reid. They would not bother him as they would not be able to contact him now, would they? He wondered if a jealous boyfriend of one of the girls he had recently been with was the culprit. Who else could be so cruel?   
He thought everyone was inside already and was just about to get up when he noticed three men approaching. One was a rather ordinary looking young lad, tall, with a Beatle-esque haircut. The other two could not look more different from each other. Each looked out of place in their own way.   
One was a mighty hulk of a man, wearing a black suit large enough to fit three men of Robert's seize. He had sharp blue eyes under his bushy eyebrows. He was balding but still wore his messy brown hair long.  
Behind him dragged a young androgynous man of ethereal beauty and proportions. Robert had never seen anyone, man or woman, or indeed anything, so stunning. No sunset, no moonlight, no amount of stars could come anywhere near this quietly radiant being. His slender frame was dressed in the very latest fashion: a black velvet, highly embroidered jacket covered his long arms, his endless legs were dressed in black velvet trousers, but they were so tight that they displayed a visible bulge between his legs. Robert quickly looked up, ashamed of himself. The face he saw took his breath away. No human being should ever look so perfect. Robert marvelled at the stunning mass of glossy, dark wavy hair, before it arrested on the pale face, elegant like a Victorian lady, straight black eyebrows to accentuate the fine forehead, eyes of an almost iridescent, rare green, framed by long black lashes. A small, pretty nose and a small mouth with plump lips the colour of fresh strawberries. His soft chin and cheeks were cleanly shaved up to the long sideburns, but still showed a faint dark shadow. Somehow, faintly, he looked familiar.   
Robert noticed that the unearthly appearance looked as miserable as he felt. Then the beau raised his gorgeous head, and for a second the world stood still as their eyes met.   
\---  
Jimmy felt a great sense of despair as his friend and wannabe manager, Peter Grant, or G as everyone called him drove him, and his last band's bassist, Chris Dreja, slowly up the M40 to Birmingham. "To see the singer of a band called Obs Tweedle" Jimmy said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. G tried to cheer him up: "look Jim, if Terry says this Plant boy is brilliant, I'm sure he is right!" " Plant boy!" Jimmy gave a mirthless laugh. "I've never heard of him. G, I know everyone in the music business and if I have not heard of him..." "Neither have I" commented Chris grumpily from the back seat. He continued: "even if he is good, I don't think he is interested. He did not answer to any if our telegrams, did he now?" G slowly shook his large head. He had tried to speak to Robert on the phone but the lad had sent him straight back to Terry Reid. He had not told Jimmy about this because he did not want to make him fell even more hopeless.   
To be honest, he didn't expect much either and felt like turning around. But he tried to stay optimistic. No singer no band, no band no fans, no fans no money. "He's only 19", G replied "give him a chance." Jimmy sighed and lit a cigarette. It was stuffy and hot inside G's limousine.   
He opened the window but it hardly made any difference. "A teenager, G! You want us to listen to a bloody teenager!" G felt anger boil up as he felt Jimmy was ungrateful. After all, G had sacrificed his day off to drive them to Birmingham. But he didn't want to argue, so he didn't respond at all. The rest of the trip was spent in sulky silence.   
Jimmy felt let down. For years he had worked so hard in the studio, helping each Tom, Dick and Harry to get a hit. When he got to finally join a successful band, they soon crumbled around him. Keith Relf, the singer, and Jeff Beck, the other guitarist and Jimmy's friend lost the plot entirely, aided by copious amounts of booze and colourful pills.   
And now nobody, not a single person wanted to join his band! Chris was considering it but Jimmy knew his heart was no longer in it. Chris was a lot more interested in photography these days.   
When they arrived at the Birmingham teacher training college, G practically had to drag Jimmy out of the car. Jimmy followed him listlessly in the last evening light. Chris perked up a little, hoping to find some pretty girls in the audience. They were seemingly the last ones to get in.   
When they approached the door, Jimmy thought he was hallucinating. He believed in cosmic creatures, angels, demons, ghosts and spirits. But he did not expect to see an actual, real life angel sitting on the steps beside the hall entrance. The angel wore a tight, flowery shirt - or blouse - tight brown trousers and worn out cowboy boots. As he got closer he found that the angel distinctly reminded Jimmy of someone he thought had only existed in his imagination. How could this be possible? Below his golden halo, his handsome face looked... Fed up?   
The angel turned his head towards Jimmy and the world stopped turning. G smiled a friendly "good evening" over to the angel and gave Jimmy a gentle push to his back. "come on, lets get in." Jimmy felt his senses return. "Shame that the lad outside is a roadie, not the singer", Jimmy commented. "that's where you're wrong.” G quipped. “This was Robert Plant.”  
Jimmy allowed G to guide him into the hall, which looked small compared to the venues Jimmy was used to when he played with the Yardbirds. If he didn't feel G's reassuring hand, which rather resembled the paw of a large grizzly bear on his back, he would have panicked. Maybe he had a sun stroke from the heat today, he felt dizzy. Maybe it had something to with this... vision...  
G stirred Jimmy to a seat in the third row, which wasn't difficult as most of the audience seemed more interested in talking, showing off, disappearing to pop pills and flirting than the music. He was dimly aware that Chris had already left to chat up some girls. As the hall lights dimmed, the noise died down, if only a little and some of the kids took their seats. Jimmy turned around and reckoned that the hall was not even half full, although it was hard to tell because some spectators still stood around, laughing loudly. Jimmy felt more pessimistic again. Young Robert Plant might be an actual human angel, but if he could not sing...   
In the darkness, the band took the stage. Being as close as they were, Jimmy could see the young singer jump on the stage once the musicians had taken their seats. Jimmy was intrigued by the way he moved, smooth and light like a wild cat. Having only seen him sit before, he now noticed the long, strong yet slender legs of the other one. He felt excitement curse through him like never before. Drums rumbled to life. Blinding white lights flooded the small stage. And just at the right moment, the young angel started to sing: "something's happening here, what it is, is not quite clear" as he launched into the bluesy "For what it's worth." Jimmy gawped, open mouthed. Prophetic words, he thought. Then Robert really started to sing. He did not sound like an angel anymore. He sounded like fire, storm, waves and thunder. He sounded like intense pleasure and pain. Sometimes he sounded like a gentle stream or a summer breeze. Then again like a long journey and the call to return back home. There was something primal in this voice, which seemed to yield back to the very beginning of mankind. The power of the young man's voice made Jimmy want to fall to his knees, laugh, cry and pray all at the same time. As the first song reached the end, Jimmy knew that he would never be the same again. Young Robert Plant had the power to change lives with the sheer intensity of his almighty voice.  
Jimmy sat for the rest of the show open mouthed, his eyes firmly fixed on the young singer bathed in white light. As if he was a phantom and would disappear if he took his eyes off him for too long. It seemed that in a blink of an eye, the show was over and the band disappeared. Jimmy still stared to the spot were Robert had stood when the lights came back on.  
"Jimmy!! Hey! Are you stoned or what?!" G's booming voice finally got through to Jimmy's foggy brain. "Wha....? Damn, sorry G". The big man chuckled. "Well, what did you think?" "That this Robert Plant boy is a human angel with a soul older than my own. A voice which can raise a dessert storm and makes mountains crumble. I'll have to have him." "OK, Jimmy man, you ARE stoned" G replied, "you should have shared, selfish little git!" But he laughed, good naturedly. "well, I take it you would consider the boy?"  
Just then, Robert himself came up to them, face sweaty and flushed from the show, skipping like a school boy but his long legs made him look as if he was dancing. "Hey!" he called over, a big, excited grin on his face "never seen you here before! I'm Robert!" He stretched his large, powerful hand out to Jimmy. Jimmy took the proffered hand slowly into both of his own, soft hands. How he was able to speak, he did not know. "Robert. It is wonderful to meet you at last. I am Jimmy. Jimmy Page from the Yardbirds. Will you please come and stay with me?" Did he really just say that? G thankfully came to his rescue. "I'm sorry Robert, Jimmy is a bit stoned. But he is indeed Jimmy Page from the Yardbirds. He is looking for a new singer. He - we both - were very impressed with your performance tonight. Will you come to join us in our Gerrard Street Studio in London?" He noticed that the brown trousers looked rather shabby close up and the blouse probably belonged to a woman." All expenses paid of course" he reassured him. "What, really?" "Robert replied grinning from ear to ear." Are you serious? Wait, YOU sent the telegrams! And you phoned me!" This time, Jimmy spoke up. His high voice gentle and calm: " Yes Robert. You are all I could wish for, and so much more... As a singer and front man... Gerrard Street is a toilet. Please will you come and stay in my house for a few days? I have my own studio. And I'm not stoned by the way. "  
G looked from one to another. He could feel something enormous and magical happening. He quietly produced a pen and notepad and wrote down Jimmy's address and phone number.  
Robert still clutched the small piece of paper tightly to his chest as he watched the gleaming red back lights of G's limousine disappear in the silky summer night.  
Jimmy, meanwhile, was higher than he ever was on the best weed. So high, he didn't even notice that Chris had stayed with his new lady friends in Birmingham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this worked for you. Most of the factual information - ie the venue, the telegrams, and who travelled to Birmingham with Jimmy are from a recent account given by Robert Plant in a Mojo's Led Zeppelin Special. The "overbred racehorse" comment is taken from Richie Yorke's 1999 Led Zeppelin biography. My description of how Jimmy felt when he heard Robert sing are how I felt when I saw Robert Plant live earlier this year, a truly life-changing experience that will stay with me forever. As always please don't be shy to comment, discuss, ask questions. And please also let me know if you think I could have done something better too because I want to learn to write in a way that you find interesting and enjoyable.


	9. See us spin, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is magic in the air as Robert accepts Jimmy's invite to his house on the river Thames.

Robert felt as if he was on cloud nine when the band's shabby blue van dropped him off. Maureen greeted him with a hug. She could tell instantly that Robert was not the same man who had left their shared house this morning. He was glowing and radiant. "You will not believe me!" he gushed, "Jimmy Page, you know, from the Yardbirds? He was at our concert tonight! And I spoke to him and he wants me to visit and maybe become his new singer!" Maureen smiled happily. "Ah finally!! I knew someone would see just how talented you are!"  
Robert hesitated, looking down where Maureen's round stomach showed through her flowing purple dress. "if this really works out and we'll make it big, as a band, I will hardly see you, or the baby." Maureen smiled mildly, her bronze face and large black eyes sincere. "Robert, you know I love you. Like a brother and friend. What happened can't be changed. We did the right thing and married, but this should not stop you...I'll be fine here. And me and this child will be much better off with a rock star father and the opportunities this will bring all of us than a miserable tarmac laying dad who feels he has given up on his life 's dreams!" Robert hugged her again." Hmm, that makes sense. How can you be so wise? I will ring Jimmy tomorrow."  
\---  
Jimmy was awoken by the shrill of his telephone. Damn, what time was it? Surely everyone knew not to disturb him before lunchtime. He tried to ignore it for a while, but the ringing continued. He finally dragged himself out of bed at the persistent noise and mumbled a grumpy hello into the receiver. Once he heard the voice on the other end, he was instantly wide awake.  
\---  
Robert was surprised to find Jimmy's home much larger and prettier than he had imagined. When Jimmy had said it was called The Boathouse, he had thought of something not quite fit for human inhabitation.   
But this handsome, large house was three stories high, painted white, with elaborate dark woodwork in its gables. A long path led up to the ebony coloured front door, snaking through a lawn adorned by trees and bushes. He could see the river Thames from here, large and lazily flowing below its banks. There were other houses opposite the Boathouse, but across the river was nothing apart from tall trees and meadows with peacefully grazing horses and cattle. This was gorgeous and Robert suddenly felt quite shabby. And nervous again. Damn, he was completely out of Jimmy's league. He remembered what Maureen had said. For the baby, he thought. He lifted the heavy ring- shaped door knocker and let it fall against the black wooden door.   
When it swung open, Robert was met with a sight he did not expect: a beautiful young woman opened the door, who looked as if she belonged to flower power San Francisco, not quaint little Pangbourne. She had silky, hip- long platinum blonde hair with a beaded hairband in it, she wore something that looked like a fringy leader bra and a tie- died shawl around her hips, tassels teasing her slender legs. Her face, arms and legs were perfectly tanned. She looked at Robert as if he was a rotten apple. "Uhmm.. I am looking for Jimmy. I'm... Robert." "Oh!" she replied, sounding mock-friendly! "You must be the little black country bumpkin he doesn't shut up about!"   
Robert felt as if he had been kicked in the stomach. Hard. He clenched his fists and berated himself. Damn, Robert! If it's too good to be true it is false! He should have known. He found himself mumbling an apology and slowly turned to leave. Just then he heard a high, friendly voice call after him: "Robert! Come on in! I've been waiting for you!" The voice made his heart flutter and his head swim. He turned around again, and looked up, apprehensive. There was Jimmy, looking gorgeous and radiant, this time wearing a blue and white checked shirt and loose blue jeans. But this woman still stood in his way. Jimmy noticed Robert's hesitation. “Oh, don't mind Jane here." He gave the woman a cold stare. "She was on her way out anyway!" The woman now turned to Jimmy, looking angry. "Fine, I'm outta here!" She grabbed her tasselled leather handbag and angrily stomped off. Just as she crossed the threshold, she turned around and shouted "goodbye, stuck-up English loser! And it's Lynne, by the way!"   
Both men watched her storm away along the small path, hair flying, handbag dragging behind her. "Ohh man, I'm sorry about your girlfriend. I didn't mean..." But Jimmy just smiled earnestly and shook his head. "Women" he just said, disdain in his voice. Robert didn’t quite understand. He adored women. How could Jimmy talk about them so lowly? At Robert's quizzical look, he explained: "when you get a bit of fame and money, they think you are public property. They molest you. They try to jump you. They invite themselves round and think they do you a favour when they offer to sleep with you. Even if you're not interested at all." Then he smiled again. "Sorry, where are my manners! Come on in, would you like a cup of tea?"   
\---  
The next two days flew past in a haze. Robert marvelled at Jimmy's incredible record collection. They talked and talked, sitting on Jimmy's long, narrow balcony over the river, drinking wine and smoking weed until the small hours. They had so much in common. They shared the same broad musical tastes, the same hopes and dreams, the same visions. Jimmy played some demos to Robert, songs he had not heard before. Dazed and Confused. She said Yeah. Justine.  
Once, Jimmy offered a glass of cognac, but Robert said, more as a joke, that he would rather have a nice bitter. Jimmy put the glass down, cheerfully shouted “your wish is my command!” Before Robert could stop him, Jimmy had jumped onto his black bicycle and sped away into the general direction of the town centre. Robert shook his head, smiling in disbelief. The famous Jimmy Page had not even hesitated to go through the trouble to get him what he wanted. Wow. He turned away from the window and started looking through a different section of Jimmy’s enormous record collection. He stopped when he found Joan Baez “In Concert part one” and stuck it on the record player. Halfway through, he was startled by Jimmy who had gotten back already, carrying several bottles of bitter. “’m sorry, I should have asked…” Robert mumbled. But Jimmy gave him a reassuring smile. “I love Joan Baez, but not many of my friends seem to appreciate her.” “Well, I think she is wonderful, I do really like folk” Robert explained. Jimmy moved the turn table’s arm and set the needle down carefully. “This is my favourite… listen”. Joan Baez’s clear voice sounded sad and haunting as she started: “Babe, I’m gonna leave you…” Robert knew the song well, but was still transfixed. “You really like this, huh?” Jimmy asked. Robert nodded, and they looked at each other for a long, drawn out moment. Both knew that they had found each other’s soulmate and equal. “Try to sing it, in your own way” Jimmy suggested. And Robert did. Calm and soft at first, then wild, anguished. He ended “That’s when it’s calling me, that’s when its calling me…back home.” The look of sheer admiration Jimmy gave him was more intoxicating than all the wine of France. Jimmy, in turn, enchanted Robert with his skill on the acoustic guitar and shook him to the core when he effortlessly changed to his electric guitar. When he got a violin bow out and made his guitar moan and groan, Robert couldn't hold himself back. He moaned in response, imitating the strange sounds almost perfectly. Jimmy let the guitar sink down and stared at Robert in wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to split longer episodes up, using the same title to show that they belong together. You might recognize the title as part of "What is and what should never be", one of my favourite Led Zeppelin tracks. The full line is "Catch the wind, see us spin".   
Robert Plant recently said in Mojo that not Jimmy opened the door to him when he first arrived at the Boathouse but a woman: "...Lynne, this spectacularly alternative woman, opened the door and I was immediately transported into a real Californian scene."   
Shout out to Lynne if you are out there and forgive me for I am a very jealous fan!


	10. See us Spin, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy takes Robert on a nightly boat ride across the river Thames and onto his little island. They get wasted and play a game of truth or dare. Robert is introduced to a new concept of love, that he had not ever heard of, or considered possible. And even then, he still doesn't quite get it.   
Jimmy confesses something to Robert that he has never told anyone else, and Robert suddenly understands why Jimmy was so deeply moved when he first saw Robert.

On the third day, Robert felt more confident and almost at home. Over a fish shop dinner, he asked Jimmy something he had wondered about since he had learned that Jimmy's house was called The Boathouse. "Sorry if I'm too nosy, but if this is a boathouse, do you actually have a boat?" Jimmy gave Robert one of his big, gorgeous smiles. "Why, yes of course! I have an indoors landing dock and the boat came as part of the interior!" He noticed Robert's curious look. "Do you want to see it?" Robert was delighted. He loved water and anything to do with it. "Oh yes please!" He called eagerly. Jimmy laughed "come follow me!" Today, Jimmy was wearing a yellow and blue sweater-west over a white cotton shirt and tight black leather trousers that accentuated his perfectly round, small, pert bottom. Robert swallowed. Jimmy looked so breath-taking; Robert could hardly take his eyes off him.   
Jimmy opened a small wooden door. Switched the light on - and Robert gasped. In front of him was a dimly lit room, but instead of a floor the ground was covered in water. It shimmered black and was surrounded by narrow wooden walkways. In the middle floated a stunning classic motorboat, beautifully crafted from reddish mahogany, covered in a glossy finish. It had a large red steering wheel, two rows of red velvet bench seats and a steel mounted light at the front. Robert did not realize that he was gawping. Jimmy noticed. He found himself gawping at Robert instead. God, he was so perfect. And he could be innocent like a child sometimes, so…excitable. A little bit of a dork. A sweet, gorgeous dork.  
Jimmy shook himself out of it just as Robert commented. "She is a beauty. Can you... Can you drive her?" Jimmy laughed "Certainly!" With that he jumped into the driver's seat, nimble and practiced. He reached his hand up, offering it to Robert. Jimmy felt a pleasant shock-wave go through him when Robert accepted his hand. The bench seats were narrow and when Robert took his seat next to Jimmy, their legs, arms and shoulders inevitably touched. They looked at each other for a second too long, before quickly turning away. "You know" Jimmy said, suddenly, his hand on the ignition key. "I often go out with the boat at night. Alone. It is so peaceful and quiet. There is a little island not far from here and I like sitting there, just looking at the night.” He turned and looked directly into Robert’s eyes. “But so far, I have never taken anyone with me on the boat. Let alone to the island. You are my first one, Robert.” Why did this make Robert’s heart skip a beat? He mumbled something incomprehensible and thankfully, the engines rumbled into life as Jimmy turned the key.  
The next thing he knew was that they were flying over the calm expanse of water, silvery in the light of the full moon. The night air cooled their faces, the wind made their long hair fly. Robert felt ecstatic. After initially clutching to the dashboard, he soon felt more confident and was enjoying himself a lot. He lifted his arms up and shouted "wohoohooo!" into the dark still night. Next to him, Jimmy sat on the wheel, feeling like a boy who showed off his car the prettiest girl in town. He was keen to show Robert just what the boat, and he, were capable off. Yes, he had to admit to himself: he wanted to impress Robert. He called to him to hold on tight. "Not to the dashboard! Hold on to me!!" He shouted against the gushing water and roaring engine. Robert had no time to think, as Jimmy opened the throttle fully and the boat shot off so fast it hardly touched the water. The Pangbourne lights in the distance were a blur. Robert's mop of curls flew around his face. He slung his arms around Jimmy's slender middle and then buried his face in the woolly sweater. Jimmy threw the boat into a zigzag course across the river, water splashing into the boat which almost toppled over. But all Jimmy wanted was for Robert to never let go at him. And Robert was in heaven. He hardly noticed as Jimmy slung the boat around in two full circles, reckless and wild now like a young motor-biker. All Robert felt was that lithe, tight body through Jimmy's clothes. Jimmy's hair flew into Robert's face and Robert inhaled his scent. Delicate and unique, he would never forget it for the rest of his life.   
Robert only noticed that they had slowed down when he felt Jimmy slowly - reluctantly? - untangle himself from Robert 's arms. "We're almost there" he explained, pointing to a dark rise above the smooth glittery water. He maneuvered the boat skillfully to the shore, gravel scraping its bottom, small waves splashing against the hull. Jimmy jumped off first, again giving Robert his hand, gallantly helping him out of the boat. Robert did not actually need help, but... he really didn't mind either.  
They sat next to each other on the small pebble beach, the night air soft, still and warm around them. The tiny island was covered in trees, with a small, grassy clearing behind them.   
The full moon enhanced the quietly flowing expanse of water in front of them to look like molten silver. Old, gnarled weeping willows grew around the shore, the tips of their swaying branches following the flow of the water.   
They sat close enough for their legs to touch. Neither moved away to break the contact. They sat silently, until Robert picked up a pebble and let it skip across the water. Two pairs of eyes followed the circular ripples. "Not bad" Jimmy commented. Then he picked up a pebble too. Aimed carefully. Made it skip five times before it sank below the dark water. "Oh, it's a competition, is it now?!" Robert called out, stood up. Chose a smooth round pebble. Angled it just right. Threw it with force. It skipped away, the skips getting smaller and smaller, making little silvery waves. Jimmy had stood up too and was already searching for the perfect stone. "Watch the master" he said, looking at Robert with dark eyes and a hardly contained smirk.   
They continued challenging each other until they both spotted the perfectly flat, round pebble in the moonlight. Both bent down at the same time.   
Their hands touched as they reached for the stone. Robert was faster. He held the pebble up, triumphantly but Jimmy protested. "That's not fair, I saw it first!" "Ahahah! Come get it if you want it!" Robert called out, running off with the pebble. Jimmy was hot on his heels. He might be slight and slender, but he was also fast and nimble. He jumped onto Robert's back, then they both tackled each other like young boys, laughing and squealing loudly. Suddenly they found each other's faces inches away from each other, their fast, hot breath's mingling. Then they let go of each other and when Jimmy skimmed the pebble it went so far, they lost sight of it. Jimmy sat down, satisfied that he had won and produced a hip flask full of burning whisky. Robert in turn presented a nice big joint, which he had kept for a "special occasion". If this wasn't special...   
After a while Jimmy made a suggestion. Slightly intoxicated, he said "fancy a game of truth or dare?" Robert laughed, this was random, but he felt high and happy and agreed.   
"Me first!" Robert said. "Dare!" "I dare you to take your shoes off and wade into the water". Robert said that was not much of a challenge but did take off his shoes and splashed around in the shallow water. Jimmy chose truth. "When did you first sleep with a girl?" Jimmy shook his head. "Really?" Robert nodded, smirking. "Fine, I was 15 and she 16. Every boy fancied her but for some reason she chose me. I thought we would get married but the next week she ran off with a 20-year-old local mod ace face." "Sorry" Robert mumbled. He chose truth this time and admitted that he used to pretend to be Elvis and sing behind a curtain as a child. Jimmy chose dare and Robert made him climb up a nearby tree.   
They sat next to each other and shared the hip flask and joint until the latter was finished. Both felt pretty stoned by now. "Dare" Robert slurred. “Fine" Jimmy said, looking straight at Robert. "Have you ever kissed a man?" Despite being high and tipsy Robert thought he misheard. "Wha...?" Why was his heart hammering like a galloping herd of wild horses? This did not make any sense. Jimmy moved closer. Robert could smell the sharp whisky and sweet cannabis on his breath. "Robert" he started again, voice low and... seductive? "have you ever kissed a man?" Robert felt as if he was going to explode any minute. But his stupid head did not want to follow his heart. "Kissed a man?" He said, his voice unusually high. Men were mates, colleagues, fathers, brothers. Men kissed women. And the other way around. "A man cannot kiss a man!" Robert quipped. He wasn't thinking straight but he still knew that two men kissing was not possible. Jimmy leaned in even closer, said: "Don't they?" Robert’s head was spinning madly. "Fine Robert, your next dare is to kiss me". Jimmy slowly bit the left side of his soft, plump lips. He wiped his hair out of his face. Was his hand shaking ever so slightly? Maybe Jimmy wasn't as confident as he made out. Robert's heart had now left his body and he felt like he was going to faint. Jimmy stayed like this for a moment, the darkness and moon light accentuating his fine pale face and mass of dark hair. When Robert did not move, he said, still quietly and low. "Okay, you lose." Before Robert could react, he felt Jimmy's cool, gentle hand on his chin. The most beautiful, soft yet strong, cool yet hot lips brushed his own, just for a moment, like a sudden summer breeze, then Robert felt himself free-falling. When he came to again, he could distinctly see Jimmy's dark eyes, and he had never seen anyone looking at him like that. He knew what it was, but at the time he was unable to explain it. Later in life he realized that this was the look of true, pure, deep love and no one, apart from Jimmy would ever be able to look at him like this.   
Jimmy bent down and tossed another pebble into the still, silvery water. The magic was lost. Robert still hadn't found his ability to speak. "Hey Robert, what's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Jimmy laughed, brightly.   
Once Robert got his senses back, he cleared his throat and said: "OK, we're not finished. My turn. Um, tell me something from your childhood that you never told anyone else!"   
Jimmy took a deep breath. "I do trust you. Please keep this to yourself, everyone else might think I could be mad. But you might understand." He paused to compose himself and took another deep breath. "When I was young, we lived a quiet and secluded life. My dad was in work all day and often tired on the weekends. My mum liked to keep herself to herself. You see, my mum is Irish, and she felt lost in Epsom. We had some lovely holidays over the years, and I was not unhappy. I sang in the church choir and loved music. But I had no brothers or sisters. I was a quiet child in school and had few friends." Robert looked at him and lifted one of his eyebrows" I see, but what has that got to do with truth or dare? " Jimmy continued:" I want you to understand. I got ill a lot when I was little, and I wasn't allowed to play outside much. I didn't want to either, the other kids seemed so... rowdy and wild... So, I got myself an imaginary friend. In fact, I imagined that he was my twin. But he didn't look like me. He was fair, strong, tall and happy. He would protect me when the other boys threatened me. He would advise me when I was stuck. He sat with me in my quiet room and sang to my guitar. He had the same interests as me and understood me so well. "Oh" Robert said, unsure what else to say. "What happened?" Jimmy spoke again, sounding sad. “He appeared less and less as I got older. As time went on, I did not see him at all anymore. But Robert, I missed him. I imagined that we would dance through the woods together, spinning around each other..." "Come!" Robert called suddenly. He stood up, grabbed Jimmy's hand and pulled him up to the small, grassy clearing behind them. He stretched both arms out to Jimmy, and Jimmy laughed, understanding. He held onto Robert tightly, their hands crossed in the middle. Both leaned back carefully and when they found that they could hold each other they started to spin around. Both where laughing loudly, one clear and bright as a bell, the other rough and wild like the roaring wind, their hair flying. Their laughter echoed across the tiny island and over the river as they spun faster and faster until they collapsed into the soft grass. There they lay, flat on the ground, feet facing away from each other. Their heads however were nestled up to each other's shoulders, their temples touching. Their long hair mingled, one light and one dark. They remained like this until the first birds started to sing and the sky started to get lighter.   
When they finally returned to the boat, the sunrise announced itself with the sky glowing light pink, bright orange and yellow. White, fine mist lay over the river and the nearby meadows. In the rushes along the riverbanks, ducks, coots and swans made the occasional racket and searched for food. The calm noise of eating cows could be heard alongside a multitude of various bird-songs. The two men sat in the boat, both suddenly dog tired. There was no rush anymore. Jimmy let the boat glide slowly back to Pangbourne, parting the water in front of it which was now gleaming magenta and a brilliant gold. They were not even halfway there when he noticed that Robert was leaning on the boat's edge, deeply asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I feel a little triumphant: I have asked myself over and over again why there are so many fanfics discussing Robert and Jimmy's time in the Boathouse, and yet, no one, that I am aware of, has ever considered including the actual boat! Even though Jimmy has often told the story of how he liked to take the boat out at night, alone, and visit a little island on the river Thames. And of course there are beautiful pictures aplenty, showing Jimmy and his pretty little boat.   
Robert was described as "a bit homophobic and otherworldly" by Jimmy and others in their early days. Jimmy, however, was well aware and quite comfortable with the concept of homosexuality and had openly gay friends. Therefore, it falls to him to teach Robert.   
Apart from that, of course, everything else is pure fiction....


	11. See us spin, part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy decides to teach Robert a lesson in matters of the heart and broaden his narrow horizon. With unexpected consequences for both.  
Finally more smut on the way after all the romantic waffle!

Jimmy let Robert sleep until they reached Pangbourne and Jimmy docked the boat. He hadn't returned to the Boathouse yet but stopped outside a quaint little riverside café. He knew old Jack, the owner, served an excellent breakfast early in the morning. Jimmy was a regular as his lifestyle and job required him to keep strange hours on a frequent basis. And Jack had become a good friend in the process.  
When he went to wake Robert, he hesitated. Robert looked unearthly gorgeous, peaceful like a young sleeping god. Very carefully, Jimmy caressed Robert’s thick golden- blond curls, marvelling at their strong yet soft texture and the even yet well defined features of his face. Robert stirred and Jimmy quickly removed his hand. Robert opened his gentle blue eyes, and after a moment of apparent disorientation, he smiled widely. “I didn’t dream?” Were his first words and Jimmy nodded, smiling back at him.  
Once they were seated on the patio over the river in the morning sunshine, the proprietor, a bony, hunch backed ancient man in a tweet suit and flat cap came up to them. He greeted Jimmy cheerfully with his raspy old voice: “Jimmy, good morning! Long night again? Been to the island?” Jimmy nodded and wished the man a good morning too. The old fella turned around, his faded grey eyes squinting as he mustered Robert. Then he spoke again: “Oh, good morning, young sir! I’m sure that I have not seen you here before. Who is our young guest?” Jimmy gave Robert a big smile. Was he blushing a little? “Jack, this is Robert. Robert is going to be my new singer. He is extraordinary.” Old Jack looked from one to another. “Oh, I can see why you want him. You know, young Robert? Jimmy has never brought anyone here with him before”. Then he turned back towards the kitchen, gave a low chuckle and went to prepare their breakfasts.  
As Robert looked at Jimmy, he noticed that Jimmy was looking firmly at the floor, his cheeks flushed a bright strawberry red. When he finally looked at Robert again, he said “Jack makes the best breakfast around here. I hope you don’t mind me bringing you along. I love spending my mornings here after a long night”. Robert nodded and confirmed that he very much liked it too. “Robert, you must forgive Jack. He rarely meets someone new. Someone…beautiful…like you. I have had long talks with Jack, he really opens up once you know him.” Jimmy’s magical green eyes, which looked unusually light in the morning sun, suddenly burned into Robert’s. “You see, Jack is gay.” Robert looked confused. “Do you mean happy?” “No Robert, he is homosexual. He has been in love with the same man since they met in the army as very young men, almost 60 years ago. But they had to pretend to be each other’s lodgers. Hide. Be scared all their lives.” Robert’s mind was reeling. Until now, he had not known that two men were physically capable of falling in love with each other. Two normal, regular men. “Isn’t that illegal or something?” He asked, stupidly. Jimmy shook his head. “Not anymore. It was made legal last year; you might have seen it in the news?” Robert shrugged, apologetically and Jimmy realized that Robert was in some ways quite backwards and unworldly. He would have to teach him a lot. Jimmy continued: “unfortunately for Jack, his life partner, Joe, passed away in 1965. They never got to admit their love.” “But…that’s just not fair! Love is love, surely!!” Robert exclaimed suddenly. Jimmy smiled, proudly. Robert might be a hinterlander, but he sure had an open mind and was a fast learner. When Jack returned with their coffee and full English breakfasts, both young men smiled up to him. Robert said: “Jack, I hope you don’t mind, but Jimmy told me about you and…your love, Joe. I’m really sorry.” “It’s alright, young Robert”, Jack replied mildly. “It was difficult, but at least we did have each other. We found ways and means. And at long last, England has seen sense and has become a better place for those who love each other.”  
When Jimmy and Robert sat back in the boat and started to drift away, Jack waved after them. Robert was certain that he could hear him shout “goodbye, and …good luck!”  
When they finally reached the Boathouse, the mahogany boat securely tied up in its watery shed, Jimmy felt exhausted, yawned, excused himself and went to bed. Robert noticed that he was still tired, he only had had a short nap. So, he went to bed too and promptly fell sleep. That afternoon it happened for the first time.  
Jimmy was completely naked, his slender, long body shimmering brightly and stretched languidly on a huge bed, covered in maroon satin sheets. Strong incense floated through the air. Candles burned and it was warm. Robert found himself opposite Jimmy, whose dark, wild hair was parted at one side, hiding his left eye. Jimmy’s lips were wet and slightly open. Robert closed the distance between them effortlessly and kissed Jimmy, first gently and sweetly, then greedily and wanting. Nothing had ever felt so good. His heart raced as he felt two long, gentle hands glide across his body, first his shoulders, then his chest, teasing his nipples. Then lower, palming Robert’s rock-hard cock, wild and fast, just like he did with his guitar during his uninhibited “Dazed and Confused” solo. Robert sighed with pleasure. “Jimmy, oh god Jimmy! Please, I want you, I need you…” And Jimmy kissed him back, wild and wet. Then he whispered “I’m all yours, Robert” against the other man’s lips. Robert was behind Jimmy, who was kneeling on the bed. Under him, Jimmy sighed and moaned. Robert went wild. Grabbed the soft black hair with one hand and held onto the narrow shoulder with his other. And fucked like he never had before.  
When Robert awoke, he was utterly perturbed. Evening sun was shining into his room. He was completely tangled up in his sheets, sweating profusely. His heart was hammering like a drum. To his embarrassment, he noticed a large, dark wet spot on his sheets.  
He could not possibly know that over in the master bedroom, Jimmy was gasping into his flowery sheets. “R..Robert! Oh fuck…Robert!” as he came all over his matress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, shout out to anyone reading this! Here's a bit of LGBTQ+ history for you - yes, consensual, sexual relationships between to men was only made legal in England and Wales in 1967, as year before Led Zeppelin started. And even then, strictly speaking, both partners would have needed to be over 21, and it had to be in private. It was still illegal in Scotland, Northern Ireland, the Channel Islands or the Isle of Man. Shocking, I know. I particularly thought of you @Ledbythreads, when I wrote this chapter and hope you like it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy learns, by accident, that Robert is a married man with a baby on the way. He entirely loses the plot. Will Robert be able to make amends? Both men experience a roller coaster of emotions they have not known before, and don't quite understand.

That evening, everything nearly ended. Robert heard the phone ring somewhere downstairs and then Jimmy’s steps as he went to answer it. “Pangbourne, 5543?” A friendly female voice with a strong Birmingham dialect replied: “Yes, hello. Is that Jimmy?” Jimmy was confused. He did not know any women from Birmingham. Was it a fan? “Yes. How did you get my number?” “Oh, I’m sorry to disturb you. I just wanted to speak to Robert, please? He said he was staying with you. He gave me this number.” Jimmy was even more confused. Why would Robert give his number out? “Sorry, but who are you, please?” He asked. “Oh, sorry yes. I’m Maureen, Robert’s wife. Can I speak to him please?” Jimmy felt as if he had been hit by lightning. Numbly, he mumbled “yes of course”. Then he called Robert, who appeared next to him, looking bright eyed and a little flushed. “It’s for you, Robert. Maureen. Your wife.” Jimmy said, his voice sounding ghostly. Robert took the receiver and Jimmy disappeared in the general direction of the master bedroom, not looking back at Robert once.  
After he finished his call, Robert wondered were Jimmy had gone. “Jimmy?” he called but received no answer. “Hey, Jimmy, mate? I’m finished on the phone now!” Still no answer. Suddenly, Robert felt a sense of dread raising up inside him. Something was wrong. But what? “Jimmy?!” he called again but the large house remained completely silent. Damn, something really was terribly, awfully wrong. They had gotten on so well with each other, Jimmy had been so kind and attentive to him and now …he was gone. Robert bit his lip, combed his unruly hair out of his face. He looked out of the darkening window.   
No, he thought, this won’t do. He considered Jimmy his friend now. A friend he truly cared about. A friend who probably had had bad news or got hurt. He needed to find him.   
First, he looked in the living room, then out the balcony. No sign of Jimmy. He went to the studio but found it dark and empty. He went upstairs, were the bedrooms were, but found everything gloomy and quiet. The house had several bedrooms and Robert tried to remember. Damn, which one was the master bedroom?   
He opened one of the doors, randomly, but all he found was an unlit spare room which looked as if no one had slept in it for a long time. Neat, hardly furnished. OK, not this one. That one over there was the bathroom. No, he was sure it was at the end of the hall. Finally, he reached the door that he was certain led to Jimmy’s bedroom.  
He went to open it but stopped. He could hear a muffled noise. Someone was weeping quietly. Blowing his nose. Then sobbing again. Robert felt alarmed. Damn, Jimmy! He opened the door and found the large bedroom dark as well. He could just make out that on the bed laid a slender human shape, his head buried into the pillow, his arms shielding his head. The slim back was clearly visible against the gloom in his white shirt. “Jimmy!” Robert called out and ran around the bed, kneeled next to where his friend’s head was hidden in his arms. Jimmy did not respond. He continued to sob quietly. Robert stretched his hand out and carefully touched one narrow shoulder blade.  
Instantly, Jimmy tightened his muscles and moved away from Robert. “Oh Jimmy, hey, what on earth is wrong?” Robert switched the small bedside lamp on. Suddenly, Jimmy turned over, eyes red from crying, face flushed and his hair a wild black mess. “What is wrong?! What is wrong?! How can you even ask?!” He shouted, eyes blazing. Robert felt shaken. He had never seen Jimmy angry before and he was unaware that he could even shout that loud. “I… I give you a clue” he sobbed. Jimmy changed his tone, suddenly looking quite sweetly at Robert. “I’m Maureen, Robert’s wife” he imitated a high female voice, tears running down his red cheeks. Robert stared at Jimmy, open mouthed, thunderstruck. “What?” He gasped. “Oh, and that’s not all” Jimmy continued, livid again. “I’m not bloody stupid! You are nineteen, and you are married! You bloody oaf! There is a baby on the way, isn’t there?!” Robert folded his hands above his head in horror. Damn, relationships had never come up before. He should have told Jimmy from the beginning. “I’m so sorry. I should have told you. I’m truly sorry that I was not honest with you.”   
Jimmy threw himself on the bed again, crying loudly now. “Robert!” He shouted between sobs: “you know nothing about the world of rock n roll! Do you? Music is only one part! The other is fucking image! You know, get as many chicks to fall in love with you as possible?! They want to see you as single, available! Not some fucking happy family dad! It’s over, Robert! No singer, no band! I’m never going to touch a fucking guitar again!” Jimmy howled in agony. Next to him, Robert felt like crying too. “Jimmy, my darling Jimmy” he said, quiet tears running down his cheeks, his fists clenched, his face leaning into the cool, brightly coloured sheets. “Just fucking g- go.” Jimmy sobbed, no longer shouting, but with a deep sadness in his voice.   
Suddenly, Robert collected himself. Oh no, this was not fair. Jimmy knew nothing about Maureen. Damn, if it wasn’t for her, he would have given up singing a long time ago. He wiped his burning eyes and his expression changed to hardened resolution. No, Robert would not let this end like that. This was worth fighting for. He looked at Jimmy, who was again weeping quietly, his face still hidden. He reached out and gently stroked the silky dark hair. Jimmy moved away again. Maybe the band would never happen, but this he knew: he would fight for Jimmy with every ounce of strength he had. “Jimmy” he started again, low and gentle “are you able to hear me out? Please?” “Go.. away!” The other one insisted. “No. I’m not going anywhere. Not until you have listened to me.” Jimmy did not respond but his sobbing got quieter. Robert decided to speak. It was now or never; he would not get a better chance. “Maureen is a childhood friend of mine. She is like a sister to me. I love her very much but not like…that.” “You made her pregnant though” Jimmy hissed acidly. “Maureen and I have always been very close. We helped each other when things got difficult. She believed in me and paid both our bills in our shabby shared house to allow me to sing.” “My heart melts.” Jimmy growled, sarcastically. “Jimmy! Look, we both consider ourselves as hippies, as do my other friends. She and I went to many a good party together, and usually, both of us got drunk, stoned and lucky – with someone else. But if we didn’t, we would sometimes end up together. Jimmy, she and I believe in free love, and neither of us thought anything bad about sharing a few pleasurable moments with a close friend. I mean, why not?” “Why not? Fuck you, Robert! You are such a damn child!!” Robert let his head sink. “I know” he replied quietly and sadly. “No one ever told us how babies are made. When we found out…it was too late.”   
Jimmy finally looked up, but his beautiful features were contorted with anger. “Robert, just go!” He said, his voice full of resignation. “I’m not going to ask again!” Finally, slowly, Robert got up. Went to the room he slept in. Gathered his belongings. Then he went to the front door. Opened it. Stopped.   
No. No, no, no. Robert, fight! Fight for your life! He turned back. And nearly ran into Jimmy. Wordlessly, Jimmy pulled him into a tight hug, his face buried into Robert’s shoulder and Robert held him in his strong arms. Jimmy cried again, but calmer this time. “I’m so sorry, Robert” he whispered. “I was so unfair to you. I wasn’t thinking. What you said about your relationship with Maureen has reassured me. I shouldn’t have lost it like that. I don’t understand it myself. I never panicked like that in my whole life.” “It’s okay, sweetheart, it’s okay”, Robert answered, gently, soothingly stroking Jimmy’s slender back. “Please, will you stay?” 

And Robert did stay. After that, both seemed more comfortable around each other than ever before. They sat next to each other in the living room, on Jimmy’s large, flowery sofa, Jimmy’s head in Robert's lap, watching a Western on Jimmy’s large TV. In the morning, Robert found Jimmy standing on the balcony, looking over the river and couldn’t resist. He walked up to him, leaned his face on Jimmy’s slender shoulder and wrapped his arms around the other man’s tiny waist. They sat on the wooden floor next to Jimmy’s fancy turntable, back to back, leaned against each other, listening to Howlin’ Wolf and smoked weed. Robert started to get used to his wet dreams, he enjoyed them by now and he could no longer deny that his heart was fluttering madly whenever he saw Jimmy. Once, after dinner, Jimmy leaned over and gently kissed Robert’s forehead. Robert felt himself hardening. He noticed that Jimmy’s bulge was growing too inside his tight trousers. They quickly moved apart.   
On the morning of the last day, Robert and Jimmy sat together on the balcony again, looking over the river. Then Robert spoke. “Jimmy, do you believe in the sexual revolution?” Jimmy looked over at the beautiful man next to him and bit his luscious lips. Then he smirked. “Robert, do you like books?” Robert thought that odd, it didn’t answer his question. Maybe it had been a bit too personal? So, he decided to go along with it and change the topic. “Of course. I love books. I love historic novels and reading about music. I’m currently obsessed with the Lord of the Rings series.” “Come with me.” Jimmy said, still smiling mysteriously. “There is one last thing I have not shown you in this house. I think you will like it.” Then he jumped up, easily, and ran up the stairs to the top floor. Robert followed him with similar ease.   
Jimmy opened a light wooden door and Robert could not believe his eyes: the large room was filled with shelves around each wall, floor to ceiling. And each was full of books. Some looking quite new, others huge, ancient, bound in leather. There was an inviting dark red chesterfield sofa in the middle, next to an antique coffee table decorated with detailed wooden inlays. “My library!” Jimmy said, proudly. “Wow! I could spend years in here!” Robert remarked, full of wonder. “You know that you will always be welcome here again, I hope there will be plenty of time for you to explore.” Robert smiled gratefully and turned to the books again. “I have a whole section on 1920ies Clarksdale Blues” Jimmy said “you might like to have a look at that sometime. But today, I want to show you something that is very dear to me. It’s controversial, but I believe that it is important to widen one’s spirit and possibilities.” Then he reached for a huge, old, leather bound book and carefully placed it on the table. Robert read “Thelema, book 1” on it. “Aleister Crowley!” He called out. Yes, Robert knew about him. Not much though. “I’m afraid that we don’t have time to go through everything, I am still learning too, even though I have studied the Thelema for many years.” Then he opened the book. “Here” Jimmy said, pointing. Robert read “The sin which is unpardonable is knowingly and wilfully to reject truth, to fear knowledge lest that knowledge pander not to thy prejudices.” Jimmy nodded, gravely. “And that applies to love too. Remember old Jack and his lifelong love, Joe? If the world had learned not to “pander to prejudices” these two could have lived a normal happy life.” He turned a few pages, then pointed out a short paragraph and read aloud: “Ordinary morality is only for ordinary people. Robert, I don’t consider myself ordinary. And I am certain that you aren’t either.”   
Robert felt himself blush and wiped his curls out of his face. Jimmy reached for another book and opened it. Robert read: “It is the mark of the mind untrained to take its own processes as valid for all men, and its own judgments for absolute truth.” “Wow, that is deep” Robert said, astonished. “Here” Jimmy said, quite excited and animated now: “The Way of Mastery is to break all the rules—but you have to know them perfectly before you can do this; otherwise you are not in a position to transcend them.” Robert nodded, wide eyed. Jimmy looked at Robert, full of wonder. “You…you really find this interesting? You aren’t worried that I am a devil worshipper, or something?” Robert frowned. “No, of course not. This is truly fascinating. What a completely different, open philosophy. No wonder the Christian church has spurned Crowley and the Thelema and called them evil.” Jimmy’s cheeks were glowing now, he quietly shook his head. My perfect Robert, he thought. Where the heck did you come from? But he said “If you are interested, I can teach you more. Magical rituals that really work. Experiments…involving the mind…and the body. But for now, I just want to show you one more quote.” He reached up and fished one last book off the shelf. Opened it. Jimmy’s slim finger pointed to one particular line and Robert read out loud: ““Love is the law… love under will.” He looked up to Jimmy, who suddenly fidgeted nervously, scratching his nose and then tangled a lock of black hair around his finger. “This is beautiful” Robert said, walked up to Jimmy, tenderly pulled him into his arms. He could feel his own arousal and that of the other man against his leg. They stayed like this until it was time for Robert to leave and return to West Bromwich. 

In the high Atlas Mountains, it was now late at night. Dark and still. Robert and Jimmy lay naked, entangled in each other, on their sheepskin rug, surrounded by open and discharged folders and boxes. Candles bathed the room in soft light. Jimmy was on top of Robert this time, moving up and down wildly. Both were moaning and sighing madly as their lust, caused by their early memories had overcome them so violently they had not even made it to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! My first "angry" chapter. I actually enjoyed writing this. Am I weird?!   
As a little background info, sex education was unheard of in the 50ies in the UK, and even though the pill was invented and other forms of contraception existed, they were initially only given out to married women. With the sexual revolution and hippy philosophies swapping over from the States, a wave of teenagers found themselves faced with unwanted pregnancies. Abortion was illegal for unmarried women, and many risked their lives to get rid of the pregnancy with the help of dangerous backstreet quacks. The other two options were either adoption or marriage.   
Sorry, end of history lesson!


	13. Never bargained for you -part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Yardbirds set off for their very first tour to Scandinavia. Is this an opportunity for Jimmy and Robert to take their relationship up to the next level? More smut on the way *wink, wink*

The grand Scandinavian Airlines Douglas DC-7 gradually came to life as one after another of her four large propeller engines spluttered into action, kicking out clouds of grey and white smoke. The bulky machine started to move, slowly taxiing towards Heathrow’s runway on this drizzly, early September morning, 1968. She was bound for Copenhagen. Inside, amongst the other passengers, a group of men sat, excitedly looking forward to the upcoming adventure. Only their brand-new manager, Peter Grant, or G, as he told everyone to call him, was already trying to sleep in a seat too small for his tall and bulky proportions. The band’s new bassist, small and slender John Paul Jones, looked rather uncomfortable squeezed into the seat next to him.   
In the row in front of them sat G’s other three protegees. Jimmy sat on the window seat, looking marvellous with his fluffy black hair teased to look particularly big, wearing a handsome black leather jacket, a little green and black silk scarf around his long, slender neck and grey, pinstriped trousers.   
Next to him, in the middle seat, sat Robert, looking distinctly uncomfortable. “Are you sure that this big old thing can actually fly?” He asked, rather scared. Jimmy next to him chuckled: “my dear Robert, how do you think I got around when I was a session musician? Do you think I walked to Germany or France? How do you think me and the rest of the Yardbirds got back and forth to America?” Robert continued to look worried. Jimmy comforted him: “you get used to it, believe me. They serve excellent food and drinks too. And you will feel as if you are in heaven once we are above the clouds!” Robert shrugged, uncertain. He could not quite imagine how this big, spluttering metal tube could possibly get them up into the air.   
He looked on the other side, to the aisle seat, where his trusty comrade Bonzo was fiddling nervously with his seat belt. Bonzo was a man who loved fast things. He adored cars. He had several motorbikes and tore up and down the road with them in a completely reckless manner. He was not scared of anything. But this airplane was a different kind of beast. Bonzo looked unusually pale, eyes focussed on the back of the seat in front of him. Robert was certain that he could see a slightly green tinge on his face and wondered if he looked similarly horrified. Neither of them had ever flown before.   
The plane stopped as it reached the runway. “What is wrong?” Robert asked anxiously. Usually there was something wrong when a bus or train stopped without apparent reason. “Wrong?” Jimmy wondered. “Nothing, you sweet dork. The pilots are completing their final checks, change to take-off mode and wait to get clearance.” Robert watched the small droplets of rain snake down the outside of the plane’s small, round window to try to distract himself. Then the propeller engines roared and rumbled. The breaks were off. They were speeding down the runway, water droplets now flying past horizontally as Robert cried out “oh no, damn, no I’m too young to die!” Then he found Jimmy’s hand and tightly clutched it into his own, screwed his eyes shut…he felt a strange, dizzy sensation in the pit of his stomach and suddenly, it was much quieter, the propeller engines rumbling smoothly. “Look, you just survived your very first take-off!” said Jimmy next to him, not unkindly.  
Robert soon enjoyed flying. Jimmy offered to change seats with him and Bonzo complained as it meant he had to get up for them to move around. Robert discovered that Jimmy had been right. Once they were gliding high above the clouds in the brilliant sunshine, he enjoyed himself. Gorgeous ladies in neat little blue and white dresses and high heels brought generous amounts of alcohol, a wide selection of sweets and cigarettes. They served a delicious Scandinavian three course meal which Robert could not name, but knew that it contained cranberries, fish and potatoes and a creamy blueberry desert.  
After the meal, Robert felt quite relaxed. To his joy, Jimmy allowed himself to lean his head against Robert’s shoulder and then went to sleep. Robert looked around carefully. Most of the crew had fallen asleep now or were reading magazines. Even Bonzo seemed to have overcome his fears quite quickly and was quietly snoring in his aisle seat, several tiny, empty bottles of whiskey on the tray in front of him. Robert bit his lip and then turned his head slowly until his face leaned into Jimmy’s magnificent tresses. Robert took a tentative breath, ooh god, Jimmy smelled so, so delicious, it was intoxicating. Jimmy sighed quietly in his sleep and Robert quickly moved his head to look forwards again. He closed his eyes, but sleep eluded him. He fished out a magazine from the net of the seat in front of him, moving carefully as he did not want to disturb Jimmy. He could not focus on the contents.  
Instead, he looked outside the window and marvelled at the large expanse of sky, clouds and glimpses of shimmering, endless ocean. He let the last weeks pass in retrospect. Had it really only been three weeks since he had left Jimmy’s house in Pangbourne? So much had happened in that short time: Jimmy had called him the day after he had left and said he had good news and bad news. Optimistic as always, Robert had asked for the good news first. Jimmy explained that an old friend from his days in the studio, a highly accomplished and professional musician, arranger and bassist as well as master of sheer uncountable instruments, had asked to join his band. Jimmy had said that this bloke, John Paul Jones, or Jonesy, had actually asked before Jimmy had met Robert but as Jimmy was unable to find any other musicians, he had worried that Jonesy was already tied up with something else. Jimmy was delighted to learn that Jonesy was indeed still available.   
The bad news? Robert had asked. And Jimmy had said that he still did not have a drummer and he had already asked everyone he could think of. “Why didn’t you ask me?” Robert had called and Jimmy had said, because you are my singer, not a drummer, are you? Robert then told him about his good old mate, John Bonham, or Bonzo. “You will love him, I promise! He is absolutely amazing!” And he had not lost any time to go back to Pangbourne, pick Jimmy up personally to drag him to Bonzo’s next gig with Tim Rose. Jimmy had insisted that they take G with them, and Robert had to admit that it was much easier to travel when one could sit in a big, comfortable limousine and leave the navigating up to someone else. Robert remembered how excited, and heart-meltingly adorable Jimmy was during and after the show. “That’s the one! Robert, you are a genius! He is perfect for us! Better than any of the other drummers I asked put together!” But when Robert, Jimmy and G approached him after the show, Bonzo was not particularly enthused. “I’ve got a good thing here with Tim Rose. We’re soon touring the states. Well, I’ll have to speak to my wife, Pat. Got to put food on the table for her and little Jason.” Strangely – and a bit unfairly – Robert thought, Jimmy did not seem fazed by the prospect of Bonzo being a married father. He was only worried how they could prise him away from Tim Rose.  
Thankfully, G was a very persuasive man, both kind-hearted and rather menacing if necessary and he convinced Bonzo to at least visit Jimmy at his Boathouse. Robert remembered how they had sat together, in Jimmy’s large living room full of antiques, paintings and silken tablecloths and argued the point. Poor Bonzo was having a hard time. “It’s Pat. She is worried. Robert, she knows you and I have caused lot of mischief together!” Jimmy looked at him, face like thunder: “What, you let your wife tell you what to do?! You should read the Thelema and learn what love really is about!” Robert shook his head and said to Bonzo: “Ignore him. He has a thing against women, I think he is being rather rude.” Jimmy raised his voice: “I do not have a thing against… damn you both! That’s not the point!”   
In the end, G stepped in, dragged Bonzo away to the kitchen for a little chat, man to man. When they returned, G smiled widely, showing his big front teeth and Bonzo looked rather meekly. Somehow, G had persuaded him to join Jimmy’s band. They had wasted no time. G called Jonesy and then bundled the other three in his car. The band that would become Led Zeppelin thundered into existence with a booming rendition of “Train kept a ‘rolling”. Afterwards, all four stared at each other in wonder before bursting into laughter of happiness and relief. And G was certain that those four would be worth backing all the way.  
The DC – 7 aircraft started to lose altitude. Suddenly, Robert started to feel uneasy again. Why were they sinking? Where they going to crash? He needed to ask someone, but Jimmy was still peacefully asleep, curled up against Robert. He turned around and found G awake. G reassured him that they were landing soon and then the captain explained that they were now approaching Copenhagen. “Goodness, I’ve never been abroad!” Robert marvelled, excitedly.   
The group were collected by an entourage of black limousines directly off the airfield. Robert poked Bonzo’s side with his elbow: “Bonz, Bonz, can you believe it? Roadies! A manager! Flying abroad! And being collected with limousines! Like real actual rock stars!” “I just hope that there’ll be a few nice Danish groupies” Bonzo replied, winking.   
Once they arrived at the hotel’s lobby, small, dark and dingy compared to the hotels they would soon get used to, G gathered his crew around him. “Right fellas listen up. We can’t quite afford rooms for everyone just yet, some of you will have to share!” A general groan went through the group. Then suddenly, Jimmy spoke up, bright and cheerful. “I don’t mind sharing with Robert!” Robert blushed. Yeah, he sure wouldn’t mind sharing with Jimmy either. “Oh, no” G replied “the four band members have their own rooms, of course. Just the roadies.” Grumpily, their crew formed teams of two and three between them, got their keys and drudged away. Jimmy was about to get his key too, when G grabbed his arm, rather roughly: “James Page, you better damn behave yourself! I have my eyes on you and that Planty!” “You might be my manager, but you won’t fucking tell me how to live my life!” Jimmy hissed back, fuming. G gave him a cold stare with his piercing blue eyes, then he patted Jimmy’s arm and gave a little chuckle. After that, he turned around, got his own key and left. “What was that all about?” Robert asked, worriedly. “It’s okay Robert. Don’t worry. I can handle G.”   
The Copenhagen streetlights found their way through the thin brown curtains of Robert’s hotel room, where he laid on the rather hard bed and could not find any sleep. He was nervous. Tomorrow, they had their first public appearance, and it would be on TV. They would have a second concert the same night. And he still felt uneasy about the incident he had observed between Jimmy and G earlier in the lobby.   
The occasional car zoomed past, roaring noisily. He could hear the tram every so often, ringing its bell as it rumbled through the city. He jumped as he heard a tentative knock on his door, got up and carefully opened it. He almost expected G, maybe wanting to give him a lecture in regards of whatever he and Jimmy had argued about earlier. But no. He knew the moment he opened the door who was there. Even in the pitch black, he recognised the gentle presence. He recognised the delicate scent. The quiet breath. Suddenly, he felt stupidly excited. “Jimmy” he whispered, “come in.” Jimmy quietly closed the door behind him.   
Robert switched the bedside light on, and what he saw took his breath away. Jimmy looked positively sultry. Black locks hanging into his fine face, his green eyes now appearing like dark glowing emeralds. The soft lips moist, slightly parted. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt with a psychedelic print, and Robert could see the outline of his ribs and his navel through the thin fabric. Robert looked lower, quickly, daringly. Jimmy was only wearing a pair of blue boxers and showed off his endless, slender, sinewy legs, with their small yet well-defined muscles on his long thighs and calves. Well- shaped knees, especially for a man. Elegant long feet. He dared to look up again and noticed that Jimmy was sporting an unmistakeably enlarged bulge. Robert swallowed and quickly looked further up. He found Jimmy mustering him and there was something new in those smouldering eyes. Robert could no longer deny it: it was desire. “Can’t sleep?” Jimmy finally whispered. “Me neither.” With that, he approached Robert’s bed and crawled under the sheets. Lifted the blanket and invited Robert in. Switched the light off. For a moment, they both lay there, barely daring to breathe. This time, Robert moved first. As if in a dream, he lifted himself onto his elbows, looking down at Jimmy’s perfect face, which was clearly visible in the bright glow of the streetlights outside.  
Those lips magically drew him in. Bending down, he planted a fine, gentle kiss on those luscious lips. Jimmy didn’t respond immediately, and Robert lifted his face up again a little, to look at him. “Robert” Jimmy whispered, shakily, then he reached up with both hands, wrapping them around Robert’s strong neck. Pulling him down, slowly yet almost forcefully. Their shaky, hot breaths mingled as Jimmy closed the distance between them and offered his soft lips and open mouth to Robert. Robert opened himself up too. They gasped as their lips touched again and this time, Jimmy drew Robert closer, deepening the kiss. Suddenly, it was as if the floodgates had been opened. Robert and Jimmy let their tongues dance and mingle, their kiss getting wet and hot. Jimmy’s hands left Robert’s neck and started to wander across his shoulders. Then up to his back, pulling him closer, burying his nails into Robert’s t-shirt and skin below. Further down now, and those skilled, nimble hands found their way under Robert’s shirt, touching his sensitive stomach for a moment before holding onto Robert’s back again.  
They parted again to stare at each other in wonder. Robert felt that he was losing his mind as he finally allowed himself to caress Jimmy’s body too. He lifted Jimmy’s t-shirt and let both of his shaking hands glide over the well-defined ribcage, his fingertips briefly caressing Jimmy’s tiny hard nipples. Jimmy threw his head back into the pillow, fully exposing his sensitive throat and small, sharp Adam’s apple with a shaky moan. Robert followed this invite and placed hot kisses along Jimmy’s beautiful neck and throat. Jimmy sighed and bucked his hips. Jimmy lifted himself up and now he was out of his boxers, his hard cock springing out of its confines. Robert felt tears of emotion filling his eyes as he saw, in the dim light, the curves of Jimmy’s sharp hipbones, his tiny waist, the triangle leading down to his most sensitive parts.   
And there was Jimmy’s perfect, long, straight and rock-hard cock, a drop of pre-cum at the tip already, dark hair around his base, his balls just visible underneath, almost hidden by his closed legs.   
Jimmy looked at Robert, who was lost to the world. Jimmy allowed Robert to look, after all, this was completely new for both. New, and extraordinarily exciting. So exciting that Jimmy needed more. Now. “Robert, touch me, please” he whispered, hotly. When he felt Robert’s uncertainty, he took the other man’s hand, gently guiding him towards his own arousal. Despite his overwhelming need, he observed Robert carefully. Was the younger man ready for this? Was this what he wanted?   
But Robert let himself be guided willingly. When his hand carefully wrapped around Jimmy’s dick, the other man’s hand reassuringly, yet lightly above his own, he felt a wave of arousal go through him in a way he had never known before. Touching Jimmy was both alien and familiar at the same time. Robert had touched himself and enjoyed it a lot. But Jimmy felt…different…smoother, a little thinner. Hot and solid below the soft foreskin. He followed the veins along Jimmy’s cock with his fingers, exploring him, stunned. Then he felt Jimmy’s hand close above his own and guided him to move up and down. Robert understood and took over. Jimmy removed his own hand, trusting Robert. Jimmy moved against Robert’s hand and they found a rhythm together. Robert lost himself in the feeling, their shaky, ragged breaths mingling, the rhythm of Jimmy’s hips rolling up into Robert’s hand. Robert pressed his own painful arousal into the hard mattress and started to move to get some much-needed friction. But Jimmy needed attention. He moved his hips faster and faster, his hands tangled up in Robert’s curls in a tight grip. Jimmy’s hips bucked up and he let out some most delicious groans and moans. Then he literally broke as he reached his climax, spams racking his slender body as let out a strangled cry. Several hot spurts of cum shot into Robert’s hand, so violent that he was unable to contain them, and they splattered onto Jimmy’s stomach below.   
Once Jimmy had stopped shaking and his body started to relax, Robert dared to look up. He found Jimmy with his head tilted, eyes closed and his breath deep and calm now. He was asleep. Robert could do nothing more, but carefully clean the other’s stomach and his own hand with his handkerchief and pull the blanket over them both. This had been his most intense sexual experience ever, even though it had just been a simple hand-job. Still, he felt cheated for his own orgasm. He could touch himself and come in no time. This he knew. But he really had wanted to come in Jimmy’s presence.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert finds himself falling hard and fast for Jimmy. Emotions overwhelm him that he was not aware he could have and he realizes that his usual relaxed hippy-relationship rules no longer apply.  
Jimmy also seems greatly affected, but not in the way Robert had hoped. With the New Yardbirds very first show imminent, they need to find a way to deal with their inner turmoil fast.

Chapter 14: Never bargained for you, Part 2  
Robert was exhausted, but sleep would not come. Robert had never, ever in his life had trouble falling asleep. It was, in fact, a running gag in his trusty group of friends. Robert would fall asleep on the train, almost missing his destination. He would find a nice shady spot in summer, during his lunch-break and his gaffer would kick him to wake him up. Late during parties, Robert would be found, legs open, head hung to his side, quietly snoring on a sofa. Bonzo and a few other mates had made fun of him, using pens to draw dicks, breasts and other naughty things on his arms. And thought it was hilarious when he only found out the next morning.  
But tonight, sleep continued to elude him. Next to him, their naked flanks and hips touching, Jimmy slept soundly. Robert had never lain next to another man. This was so different. Jimmy was thinner and distinctly bonier than any woman he had ever laid next to. He was so much taller and devoid of the soft curves Robert knew and was comfortable with. His breath was different too, deeper, slower. And yet, this particular sleeper left him more amazed and infinitely more excited than any woman or girl he had ever found himself with. He caused Robert emotions he had never known before. Robert noticed a mighty, relentless, painful tug in his heart that seemed to get stronger with every beat. It didn’t help that he was still painfully hard. He wanted to turn Jimmy over to his side, spoon him. Bury his hard cock in that firm butt. Instead, he just laid there, eyes wide open, and didn’t dare to move.   
Sometime, eventually, Robert must have finally fallen asleep. He only realized it when his sleep-heavy brain noticed movement next to him. He felt something slip away. Only when he heard the quiet click of the door closing, did he realize that Jimmy was gone. He suddenly felt cold and lonely, wrapping himself up tighter in his blanket. Then he buried his head where Jimmy had laid. The pillow still bore traces of his scent.   
Robert was woken by a loud knock and a booming voice. “Time to get up, sleeping beauty!” Unmistakably G. Robert suddenly felt anxious and could not explain why. Then he remembered what had happened last night. Did it actually, finally, really happen? Or was it just another one of Robert’s wet dreams? No, it had been too realistic. His scalp still hurt a little were Jimmy had tangled and pulled his hair. His lips were somewhat sore. His handkerchief was scrunched up, still a bit damp from last night. Robert laid back again and felt a flood of warmth going through his body that he had not known before. His heart was hammering again. Another loud knock. “Ok, ok G, good morning to you too!” He shouted back. Robert quickly showered and dressed.   
Outside, a friendly late summer morning greeted Copenhagen. As Robert went to open the door, he suddenly felt anxious again, and it got worse as he approached the hotel’s breakfast room. How would he feel when he saw Jimmy again? How would Jimmy react to him? Robert, who was generally very relaxed and open as far as sex and relationships were concerned, felt distinctly that his usual rules did not apply here. He knew beyond doubt, that things between him and Jimmy had changed for good.  
When Robert joined the others on the large, rectangular breakfast table, everyone was laughing, joking, messing about. Bonzo and Jonesy greeted him warmly. Bonzo pulled an empty chair up next to him and offered it to Robert. Robert sat down but was preoccupied. Jimmy was not present. Weirdly, he felt both relief and disappointment at his absence. Don’t think too much into it, he told himself. You should be used to Jimmy not getting up early by now. G sat opposite Robert and Bonzo on the other end of the table and gave Robert one of his cheerful, genuinely warm smiles. “Good morning Planty! Slept well?” he asked, not a trace of maliciousness in his voice. Breakfast was served, delicious pastries, fresh rolls, strawberries, blueberries and a selection of cold meats. Fresh tea and coffee. Robert finally noticed that he was starving and whilst he ate, for a moment, he manged to not think of Jimmy. Of course, the other had to choose that precise moment to finally appear.  
Robert noticed his presence first as something seemed to shift in the air, very lightly. He looked up from his plate, and there was Jimmy walking into the room. Gliding almost. Would he sit next to Robert? There was still an empty chair. But Jimmy walked past, quietly, without looking at him, then walked around the table and took the chair next to G. Robert barely dared to look up, but he also could not just ignore Jimmy.   
Jimmy was looking like a ghost. He wore his black leather jacket over a white shirt, the little green silk scarf being the only colour on him. His hair was straighter today, freshly washed, still a little damp, as usual parted on one side. Most of his face was hidden by his thick curtain of hair. He lifted his slender pale hand, wiped his hair out of his face and for a moment, Robert could see him. His face was ashen. He had large grey rings under his eyes. He whispered a hardly audible good morning to G but ignored everyone else. The friendly waitress came up to him, he gave her a brief tiny smile and she placed the delicious breakfast and a hot cup of coffee in front of him. Jimmy stared at the food, tentatively poked the pasties with his fingers, before giving up altogether. “Come, eat up m’ boy!” G told him, loud enough for the whole room to hear. “Got to get yer strength up.” But Jimmy whispered something, that Robert thought might have been “sorry, I’m not hungry”. He observed Jimmy listlessly taking a few sips of black coffee, then he fished his pack of cigarettes out. Robert noticed that Jimmy’s fingers were shaking when he put the cigarette between his lips, and he needed several attempts to light it.   
By now, Robert had also lost his appetite. He felt a blinding sadness raise up inside him, the feeling of icy water being poured into his stomach. Clearly Jimmy had been badly shaken by last night’s events. And somehow, Robert felt that it had been entirely his fault. Vaguely, he noticed G saying something to Jimmy and both left the room.   
Robert expected the worst when he heard what he now recognized as G knocking on his door. He dragged himself off the bed, were he had sat, trying, and failing to visualize their upcoming performances. G looked happy enough to see him. “Our Jimmy has got a bad case of stage fright, I’m afraid. Will you please come and talk to him?” Stage fright? Robert wondered. Wasn’t Jimmy quite experienced on stage? But he followed G promptly.   
Once they reached Jimmy’s hotel room, Jimmy opened the door the moment he heard them outside. G went to go in, together with Robert, but Jimmy said that he wanted to speak to Robert alone. G left, shrugging. Jimmy kicked the door shut. Locked it. Jimmy still looked dreadful. Robert approached him carefully. The next thing he knew was that Jimmy practically launched himself onto Robert, his long, thin arms holding Robert so tightly, he could barely breathe, his face buried against Robert’s shoulder. Robert gently folded his arms around Jimmy, holding him securely. Eventually, Jimmy loosened his grip. “Jimmy?” Robert asked carefully. “I’m terrified Robert. I was never particularly confident on stage but now…everything depends on me. I can no longer hide behind other musicians as the second guitar. I dreamed of having my own band, being the leader, since I was a little boy. And now…today…if I forget the set-list… if I mess up my solos...” Jimmy was trying hard to look upwards. Someone had told him once that one cannot cry when one looks up.  
“Oh, Jimmy!” Robert exhaled. Despite everything, he felt huge relief. This had nothing to do with last night. “Come here, listen to me”. Robert sat on the bed, but instead of sitting next to him, Jimmy climbed into his lap, cuddling up to Robert. The younger man held him in his arms and spoke into Jimmy’s soft dark hair: “You aren’t going to be alone on that stage, baby. We are all there too. Bonzo and Jonesy will have your back. They will respond to you at your slightest signs. We already practiced that, and it works perfectly. If you get nervous during a solo, play shorter. These two will catch you. If you get carried away, they will support you. And I am there too, right next to you. Baby, whenever you need any kind of reassurance, or grounding, or any help, I am right here, just look at me. Come closer to me if it helps. And if you ever forget where we are in the set-list, just ask me when the lights are down between songs.” Suddenly Jimmy blushed. Robert looked at him, quizzically. “You called me baby. Twice.” Jimmy said smiling. Then he pulled Robert into a sweet, tender kiss.  
Their first show, recorded for Danish TV in Gladsaxe on the Danish island of Zealand worked like a charm. They stunned their audience. Not a cue, not a note or beat was missed. They could not know that more than 50 years later, their recorded performance would become a valuable part of music history and teenagers younger than their own grandchildren would marvel over the powerful black and white recording on YouTube all around the world. But maybe they were aware that people did notice how Robert and Jimmy interacted, locked into each other. The magic when Robert sang “wanted a woman never bargained for *you*.” How their eyes met, and temporarily, the two front men were lost to the world.   
Robert was completely exhausted from the last few days, the lack of sleep and their first two performances. Neither he, nor Jimmy or Jonesy stayed for the after-party, although Bonzo, G and their entourage later told them that they’d had a fantastic time and indeed some very tasty groupies.  
In fact, Robert had had a much more exciting experience that night, even though he just smiled and kept shtum. When they got back to the hotel and wished each other a good night, Jimmy quickly pulled Robert into a hug and whispered: “don’t lock your door”.  
Robert was so exhausted that the request didn’t really register. He fell on his bed, wearily, just about shrugging out of his clothes. The moment his head touched the pillow, he was gone.  
Barely conscious, he noticed something warm and beautiful next to him in the dark hours before morning. His brain didn’t register it, but his heart knew that Jimmy was there with him. Jimmy’s breath was already heavy and unsteady as he laid next to Robert on his stomach. Robert felt his own hand being dragged below Jimmy’s body, then he felt something long, hard yet soft and burning digging into his palm. Jimmy started to move, lifting and lowering his hips, rubbing himself against Robert’s hand. Robert desperately wanted to react, wanted to join, wanted to give more, but his body was paralyzed by sleep. Still, his senses were alert and he was aware of Jimmy’s body heat, his scent, his ragged breath, his steadily increasing movements.   
Jimmy was gasping now, stopped himself for a second, as if to prolong the inevitable. But it happened anyway. He fell apart, with a whispered sigh – “Robert”.   
Again, Robert awoke to a sunny Copenhagen morning and found himself alone in bed. His left hand felt sticky and his bed was damp with sweat. When he got out of bed, he found himself with a huge, proud morning boner, which required his prompt and undivided attention in the shower.   
When he got to the breakfast room, he found Jimmy in his usual seat, next to G. He looked distinctly happier than the previous morning. He gave Robert a wide, sunny smile, the skin over his temples crinkling most adorably. But he gave nothing away. And Robert almost wondered if he had imagined what had happened in the very early hours of that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out their incredible first recorded performance here if you haven't seen it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k-WSbMW7BPc. Watch it again of you have seen it, it's one of those golden nuggets that one cannot see often enough ;-) The magical Jimbert moment is around the 10.46-10.48 minute mark and if it doesn't melt your heart I honestly don't know what would xx  
Jimmy was known for his stage fright and admitted, that to this day, he is "incredibly shy." Richie Yorke and other eyewitnesses reported that Jimmy was often so nervous (and later drunk of high) that he forgot the set-list or the beginnings of songs and Robert would have to tell him when the lights were down.


	15. Never bargained for you -part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the New Yardbirds' northern tour continues, Robert grapples with the emotional roller coaster his almighty feelings for Jimmy causes him. At last they find a chance to spent a night together.

When the New Yardbirds arrived at their next venue in Lolland, they felt considerably more confident, even though the crowd seemed more stunned again then ready to rock. The first reviews of their performances the day before came in, and they were quite positive. Still, Jimmy kept himself close to Robert on stage, seeking eye contact with him every so often during the show. At the end of “How many more times”, Robert animated the others to basically wank their instruments, and Jimmy got so much into it alongside Robert’s increasingly louder moans, that Robert wanted to finish him off there and then.  
Instead, Jimmy used the first opportunity after they left the stage to drag Robert into the male toilet’s cubicle when no one was looking, opened his own fly and pressed Robert’s hand against his hard, pulsing bulge. Robert moaned at the touch, but Jimmy held his mouth shut and whispered “shhh”. Robert had barely moved his hand, when Jimmy tensed up and came, not without an audible gasping moan. He let his head sink against Robert’s neck, breathing heavily and Robert brushed Jimmy’s gorgeous hair aside to kiss his temple. “Hey Jimmy!” one of the roadies called outside and made both of them jump. “Couldn’t you wait to get off with your groupies until after the party?” Inside the cubicle, Robert and Jimmy were shaking with silent laughter, pressing their faces into each other’s shoulders to muffle their sounds.  
After the second show, Robert quietly hoped that Jimmy would find him again – even if Jimmy did not touch Robert so far, he still enjoyed satisfying Jimmy immensely. He found their new intimacy incredibly exciting and was yearning for more. But this time, Jimmy politely mingled with the various guests and hangers- on. Robert waited for him for some time, but Jimmy did not appear. Why did the thought that Jimmy might have actually gone off with one of the girls bother him so badly?  
He only saw Jimmy again when they were on the ferry to their next gigs in Finland after a train ride to Sweden. The sea was rough, and the sky covered in clouds all shades of white and grey. He did not see Jimmy at breakfast and neither did he see him in one of the limousines.  
Whilst the rest of their crew had made themselves comfortable inside the ferry’s luxurious decks, Robert choose to stand outside. He had walked to the top deck and stood right at the front of the gigantic ferry’s bow, holding onto the cold metal railing. A freezing gale made his curls fly back. The waves were so strong, that their spray reached all the way to the top deck. Robert heard the wind howl and the waves crashing below. His eyes were stinging, and his ears hurt from the cold. And yet, all the elements put together were not strong enough to make him feel less unsettled.  
By now, Robert was certain that Jimmy had found himself somewhere else to sleep the previous night. And it hurt. Damn you! Robert told himself. You are supposed to be a hippy! Free love for everyone! Give and take, and most of all, share. It has never bothered you before, and now, it hurts and it’s not even a woman. Another bloke! He tried to take a deep breath, but the wind almost chocked him.  
His stomach dropped when he suddenly went blind. “Guess, who’s there!” A voice called against the storm and waves. Robert did not have to guess. He would always recognize those strong, slender fingers. Cold and clammy this time. Robert felt a wave of pure joy flood through him. He relaxed and leaned into the touch, put his own hands above Jimmy’s and held them there, over his eyes, rather than remove them. Then he turned around a little, enough to speak to the other. He was confident that there was no one else here and if there were, they could not hear him against the roar of wind and water. “I’ve missed you, baby!” Robert complained. Jimmy leaned over his shoulder and kissed Robert’s cheek from behind. “I’ve missed you too” he replied, against Robert’s ear. Robert finally turned over. Jimmy laid his arms around Robert’s neck and Robert pulled the other man’s narrow hips closer. Jimmy rubbed the tip of his pretty nose against Robert’s then he said “I’ve got good news. Ferry cabins are apparently above G’s budget even for band members. And I told him something complicated about the singer/frontman and bandleader/guitarist relationship in the early stages of band formation and he’ll let us share tonight!” Robert’s eyes were suddenly as large as plates. “What really?!” “Hm, indeed.” Jimmy looked around again, carefully, but no one was on the stormy deck which was now getting darker as dusk settled over the sea. He quickly leaned forward and pecked Robert on his lips.  
Then he let his arms sink off Robert’s neck and turned around, towards the ships’ warm interior, but Robert stopped him. “Jim? I’m sorry if I am talking out of turn. But I did miss you last night. I mean….” Jimmy reached out and held both of Robert’s hands in his, facing him through the growing gloom. Then he bent forward, and kissed Robert again, softer and a little longer this time. “Dearest, did I make you jealous?” Robert suddenly looked downcast, studying the ships iron floor. “Robert, I have a friend in Copenhagen. A mate from my session time. He has been on and on at me to visit him. He had a few other friends round from the local music scene, and they persuaded me to stay. Feeling happier?” “Um..” Robert mumbled. He might be inexperienced in the world of popular music, but he had heard the stories of the Beatles and the Stones and The Who and that, wherever there were some attractive musicians, willing women weren’t far. “Robert, I wasn’t with anyone else, not…sexually. No groupies. No girls. No other men either.” Robert started to relax a little. He still did not comprehend why he felt so terribly jealous anyway. “Hey!” Jimmy called to him softly, whilst gently massaging Robert’s hands. “Why would I want to go off with anyone else? I …. I only want you.” He bent forwards yet again, this time pressing a stormy, hard kiss on Robert’s lips. Robert gasped, speechless. “Come with me now, you are freezing. I am freezing. I am starving and I guess you must be hungry too.”  
They spent a pleasant evening on the ferry. Excellent food was served. The bar had a decent selection of wine, beer and spirits and Bonzo was feeling very generous and kept buying one round after another. Robert was both nervous and excited. He would be sharing his cabin with Jimmy for a whole night. He got rather impatient as people around them got more and more drunk and merry, and indicated to Jimmy that they should retreat. But Jimmy said they needed to wait for a “socially acceptable time” and what he meant by that became clear a few hours later, when everyone was well beyond caring. Everyone apart from Jimmy and Robert.  
A soon as they were alone in their cabin, Jimmy rid himself off his clothes and before Robert could marvel at the sight, jumped into bed and pulled the blanket over himself. Robert undressed himself but noticed that Jimmy wasn’t looking. Robert felt a tiny bit disappointed; he was quite proud of his slim, muscular body and didn’t mind showing it off. They had never seen each other naked properly and tonight would be such a good opportunity. Jimmy quietly lifted the blanket and invited Robert in, still without looking. Then he switched the light off and started to moan next to him, pulling Robert’s hand to his crotch. Robert was happy to comply, but he did start to wonder a little. Jimmy was as eager as always as he felt Robert’s hand on him, moving against him, shaking and groaning and coming soon after.  
Robert at last found the courage to take Jimmy’s hand, and lead it to his own crotch, but Jimmy hesitated and pulled his hand back. Then he turned over, away from Robert. Robert suddenly felt a bit hurt. Was something wrong? He switched the small, dim cabin light on again and gently stroked the black-haired head next to him. “Jimmy? Is something wrong?” He asked carefully. Jimmy did not turn over, but Robert noticed that he was trying to speak. He cleared his throat but said nothing. Robert bent forwards, nuzzling the silky head and whispered: “Come, tell me baby. It’s ok if you don’t want to touch me. But tell me. Have I done something wrong?” He could feel the other man’s discomfort. “Uhm..” Jimmy started. “I don’t know how….” “Oh, it’s simple! Just touch me like you touch yourself. Do the same things”. Jimmy still did not turn over, but he spoke. “That’s just it. I don’t know how. Look, I was brought up as a Catholic. I was told that you get blind when you touch yourself and crap like that. I never…. I never touched myself...” Robert was stunned. Yes, he had heard that one before, but he thought no one was taking it seriously. “I know it is nonsense but…” Robert continued to stroke Jimmy’s hair gently. He understood. It was embedded in Jimmy’s unconsciousness deep enough to stop him from masturbating.  
Finally, Jimmy turned over again, nuzzling Robert’s chest. He seemed upset now. “Robert, I’m so sorry. I know I can’t just use you...” Robert kissed Jimmy’s forehead. “Aww baby! You can use me as much as you want! I love being used by you.” To his relief, Jimmy gave a quiet chuckle. Kissed Robert’s chest. “You are amazing, beautiful Robert.” He sighed. Then he moved upwards, and pulled Robert into a bruising kiss, hot and wet, and Robert forgot everything else. “Maybe…you could show me?” Jimmy asked against Robert’s lips. “How…?” “You could, you know, touch yourself and I…watch?” Suddenly, Robert was ridiculously turned on. Fuck, that was hot. “Oh yess…” He whispered, pulled the blanket off him. Robert was again hard and needy. He noticed that Jimmy was reluctant to look down, but Robert was in his element. He wrapped his own hand firmly around his cock and started to move, slow, long strokes at first, then faster. He closed his eyes and used his other hand to stroke the tip of his cock, massage across the slit. He felt a drop of precum form and used it to lubricate himself.  
He didn’t want to lose himself entirely just yet and slowed down a little. Opened his eyes a fraction and found Jimmy staring at him, fascinated. Jimmy looked flushed and quiet gasps escaped his mouth. Robert moved a little faster again, and almost lost it. Whoa, he never got himself off whilst being watched and he found it extremely exciting. Still, a little part of his brain reminded him not to forget Jimmy and when he looked again, Jimmy was sitting up, pressing his own arousal against the blanket, which he held folded up in front of him.  
Robert knew what to do. He reached over to Jimmy, and Jimmy allowed him to reach under the blanket. Robert held himself with his left hand and wrapped his right hand around Jimmy’s cock, stroking him slowly at first but Jimmy was moving against him, needy. Robert sped up. Whilst he stroked himself, he used the same rhythm and increasing speed on Jimmy. Soon he felt the tell-tale signs of Jimmy being close and then Robert lost it. He had never come so violently just with his own hand. But he felt Jimmy shaking apart at the same time and Robert exploded into fragments, coming hard and fast, shaking and moaning until he collapsed. When he came to again, Jimmy was next to him, panting and sweating. Both of Robert’s hands were covered in copious amount of cum.  
He found his handkerchief again and cleaned his hands, and both his and Jimmy’s softening cocks. Jimmy appeared speechless; Robert gently pulled Jimmy’s head onto his chest’s left-hand side. “Here, baby, listen to my heart” he whispered into the mass of sweaty black hair. And Jimmy calmed down as he heard the gradually steadying, strong beat of Robert’s heart.  
They did finally fall asleep together but woke up several times. Both were way too horny to pass this opportunity. The first time, Robert awoke as Jimmy was smothering him with kisses, pressing his hard member against Robert’s stomach. Robert laid his hand over Jimmy’s cock, pressing him more firmly onto his stomach and stroked him to completion.  
Later, Robert found Jimmy laying in front of him, his back turned to Robert. This time, Robert was unable to resist the lithe, strong yet soft body next to him. He spooned him, feeling Jimmy sighing with pleasure as he awoke. They were both still completely naked. Robert’s brain was befuddled with sleep and arousal and the need for Jimmy, and he pressed his hard dick into Jimmy’s backside, not entering him, but rutting against him. Jimmy responded beautifully. He pressed his backside onto Robert’s dick and moved up and down against him. Robert noticed that Jimmy started to tremble and moan himself now and he reached forward to caress Jimmy’s cock. Robert came first this time, but Jimmy followed shortly afterwards, quaking and gasping.  
In the first, grey daylight, Jimmy woke Robert and whispered that they should swap over to the other bed, to make it look as if both beds had been slept in. The other bed felt icy cold against their naked bodies, and Jimmy laid himself in front of Robert for the younger man to spoon him again. Both felt a little sore by now, but this did not stop them to repeat what they had done earlier, Robert rutting against Jimmy’s backside and reaching forwards to caress Jimmy’s cock. This time, they finally lasted longer. This was not just quick satisfaction, this time they were making love. Robert kissed Jimmy’s long slender neck from behind, and Jimmy turned over enough for Robert to capture his lips. Robert caressed Jimmy’s fine, bony back, then reached forwards, traced Jimmy’s ribs and caressed his nipples. Jimmy used his legs to tangle them around Robert’s. When they came, simultaneously, the first morning sunlight broke through the clouds outside.  
When G’s unmistakeable knock woke them, several hours later, they had been peacefully asleep at last, Jimmy’s head above Robert’s heart, Robert’s face nuzzled into Jimmy’s hair, their arms and legs tangled. They woke with a start at the same time, and both remembered that the heavy cabin door was firmly locked from the inside. They sank back into the bed, their faces flushed, smiling happily.  
For the rest of their short northern tour, they did not find such an opportunity again. But they did what they could. They would sneak into each other’s rooms late at night and leave before anyone awoke. They soon learned to spot opportunities when no- one looked and would share a passionate, secret kiss behind the stage curtains, behind some hedges or walls, in a broom cabinet.  
The tour was over too quickly, and the band felt more confident and optimistic than ever as they flew back home to England. G smiled happily and satisfied. Yes, this would work just beautifully. He did not tell them that some people had complained and asked for their money back, because the “New” Yardbirds only had one original Yardbird member. What they needed now was a proper name and an album.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've borrowed the "wanking their instruments" scene from the end of Led Zeppelin's first TV performance as New Yardbirds, as per previous chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k-WSbMW7BPc  
Watch when Robert gets all sexual at the end of How many more times, it starts at the 29.18 minute mark. I find it hilarious (and very hot!") who much Jimmy gets into it, he literally gets carried away next to Robert and they trade a very sexy look with each other. At the end Jimmy smiles at Robert as if he had just made him come ;-)


	16. In the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the birth of Robert's child imminent, Robert has to have a very difficult conversation with Maureen. And all three, Jimmy, Robert and Maureen have to make some life-changing decisions.

Whilst everyone else was keen to return to their families following their Scandinavian tour to tell them enthusiastically about their first successes as real rock stars, Robert felt himself torn like never before. Ever since they had landed, Jimmy had become his pale, quiet self again, his shoulders hunched and not willing to look at anyone.  
Limousines and chauffeurs waited for them on the airport’s apron to take them each to their separate homes, and Robert’s designated driver started to get impatient. But a few yards away, Jimmy followed his designated driver, looking decidedly downcast. Robert really wanted to go home. He wanted to finally be able to give Maureen a nice big pay packet and tell his friends about the tour. But he couldn’t bear Jimmy looking so utterly lost. Just as the doors closed on Jimmy’s limousine, his heart overruled his head, as it often did with Robert and he spurted after the departing car, knocking on its window. The driver stopped. Robert told him that he and Jimmy really needed to work on their first studio tracks before he went back. The smile Jimmy gave him as he slid next to him in the back seat, eyes crinkling and a fine blush appearing on his pale face, convinced him that he had been right.   
Once at the Boathouse, however, he was distracted and nervous. Damn. He had responsibilities. This was too much for a man who had only just turned 20. Jimmy called him over and sat him down. He wrapped his arm across Robert’s shoulder and spoke quietly: “I’m sorry Robert. I shouldn’t have made you come back here with me.” Robert caressed the other one’s knee. “But you didn’t. I decided to come with you. I…” Jimmy looked at him, his head cocked to the side. “Robert. How about I come up and visit you in Birmingham soon?” Robert looked at him quizzically. “What about…Maureen? Won’t that be really hard for you?” Jimmy shrugged. “We do have to make this work, somehow, don’t we?” And Robert nodded quietly. “After everything you told me about Maureen and your relationship, I know that we can trust her.” “C’mere” Robert said and drew Jimmy into a long, kind embrace. Then he let go, packed his bag and left. Jimmy watched him, quietly, out the top window of his house until he lost sight of him.   
Maureen and their other house mates greeted Robert happily. He hugged each of them but struggled to hug Maureen. She was highly pregnant now and Robert felt a sudden wave of guilt. He could not talk to her that night. He gave her a generous check and she told him that she was proud of him. He went to his bedroom, which was separate from Maureen’s and got very drunk.  
The next day, Maureen knocked on his door, gently. Robert felt miserable, guilty, love-sick and hung over. Maureen sat on the bed next to him. “Talk to me Robert. I know you too well. Something is troubling you greatly.” “You can say that out loud” Robert mumbled. “Is it to do with the band? I heard that the tour went great. I told you that you mustn’t worry about me…. or the baby.” Robert scratched his head. Damn, this was much harder than he thought. He had always been able to talk to Maureen openly but this…this…those enormous feelings that he didn’t even understand…. And damn, he did feel so guilty for getting her pregnant. And he wanted to do the right things. For Maureen, for the baby, for the band. For Jimmy.  
“Oh.” Maureen suddenly exclaimed, her eyes big and round and took a deep breath. “Robert, you are in love.” Robert blushed, furiously. He had not yet admitted to himself that he was, indeed, very much in love with Jimmy. But this woman! She just knew everything. Even better than him. She put her small hand on his. “It looks like you have fallen hard for someone. Seriously in love. I don’t mind. You know that. But if you have more children, with her, promise me that you won’t forget about your first one.”   
Suddenly, Robert couldn’t help but laugh out loud. This was actually beautiful. Rather unexpectedly, he saw how this could work. Poor Maureen meanwhile looked at him, pretty alarmed. “My dear Maureen, there is absolutely no risk of pregnancy this time, I promise. I can’t make him pregnant and he can’t impregnate me.” Maureen gasped. “Him?” Robert was as red as a tomato but suddenly felt light. “Yes. I have indeed found someone …very, very dear and special…and he happens to be a man.” It felt strange to say it out loud. He quickly added “I think he is the one for me”.  
“Well” Maureen said. “Wow”. She took a deep breath. “Yeah. Now that is a completely different matter. My one fear was that you are going to tell me that you have fallen for my sister. But this… Strange, I have never seen any tendencies in you towards the same sex.” Robert shook his head; he still couldn’t believe that they were having this conversation. “Neither did I. Maureen, I had no idea that this was actually, physically possible.” He looked at her.  
As she said nothing, he added quickly: “please, I know I can trust you. I will do everything I can for you and this child. Please don’t tell anyone.” Maureen gathered herself and said: “if you are really serious about this, yeah, it could work. Really well. It would be harder if it was another woman. She would eventually want children, marry you. But another man…” Yes indeed, Robert thought. I will never be able to marry the person I think is the love of my life. No one must find out. This world was not fair.   
“Hey, why the long face? I said that this could work really well and…” “But it’s all wrong. You are having my child. I am so grateful to you for that. It is the ultimate gift. I am married to you. But I am not the love of your life and you aren’t either and we both know that.” “Oh Robert, stop fretting! We are hippies, remember? We have set out to explore new, better forms of humans to live together, to have families not limited to two people, to be open.” “You are too good for me.” Robert mumbled.   
Maureen sat quietly for a few heartbeats. “Who is he?” Robert’s heart sank. “Robert, for this to work we have to be open, honest, trust each other. It won’t work with a hidden lover”. Robert looked firmly at the floor and whispered something. “Sorry?” Maureen asked. “It’s Jimmy Page”. Robert said, and felt as if he was going up in flames.   
\---  
On the 21st October 1968, which was dull and cold, Robert sat in a large hospital chair and stared down at the tiny bundle of perfection in his arms. The smooth, round head easily fitted into the palm of his hand. The little eyes were still firmly closed but the mouth and nose were perfectly formed. A minute hand wrapped around his little finger, surprisingly strong for such a tiny human. The hand was so much smaller than Robert’s little finger. She had her mother’s dark complexion but her father’s features. He could already see the resemblance and it was magical. There was something holy and cosmic about a new-born that was beyond words.   
“Welcome to the world, my beautiful daughter, Carmen Jane Plant” Robert whispered gently against the baby’s head. And he knew that however hard things would be, he would do his damnest to make them work. For Carmen. And for Jimmy.  
During the day, a steady stream of visitors flocked into the hospital room. Robert’s parents and little sister. Annie actually cried when she held her granddaughter for the first time. Maureen’s parents and sister, Shirley, who looked decidedly jealous. Friends from their shared house.  
Then G with his small, pretty wife Gloria. Jonesy and Mo, and their little girl Jacinda who wanted to play with Carmen as she thought she was a doll. Bonzo of course, with Pat and young Jason, who had to be held back around the tiny baby. At two years old, he was a rather wild and boisterous toddler. In the evening, Maureen fell asleep, exhausted. One person had not shown up. Robert could understand. It was too much asked for. But as he stood there looking out of the hospital window, his tiny daughter peacefully asleep in his arms, he felt the ache. He missed Jimmy, with every fibre in his body.   
It was getting dark and visiting hours passed by. Fathers were allowed to stay a little longer and Robert had no intention of going anywhere else. As he stared into the hospital’s lit forecourt, he noticed a lone figure. Slender. Ethereal, even. The long, grey coat with its upturned collar looked too large on the narrow frame. Shoulder long messy black hair. Robert was thunderstruck. He knew long before the round, pale face looked up, dark eyes searching the many windows.   
Robert was shaking so much, he feared he would wake his daughter. Gently put her in her cot. Then ran out of the room as quick as he could. Pressed all the buttons to call the lifts. Sod the lifts. He found the staircase and sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him, jumping several steps at a time. Please, please, please be there! Don’t leave! Please, we can do this! He stormed out of the hospital as if the hounds of hell were after him and did not care about the strange looks nurses and the receptionist gave him.  
He searched the forecourt but couldn’t see anyone. Damn, please this could not have been a phantom of his imagination! He stopped, looking around wildly. He smelled smoke. Turned into the direction. Smoke was curling from behind a shadowy corner. Robert hastened. And recognised him without looking twice. He drew him into his arms, tightly and firmly.   
“Oh Jimmy, you are here! Thank heavens!” Robert sighed into Jimmy’s hair. Jimmy allowed himself to melt into the other man’s arms, and Robert suddenly noticed that Jimmy was crying, his face wet with tears. He pulled back and wiped the tears off the other one’s face. “My dearest Jimmy, why are you crying?” He asked. “I… I…” “Oh, shhh” Robert comforted him, pulling him back into his embrace. Jimmy whispered “I thought that you might have changed your mind. Now…now… that you have seen your child.” Robert bit his lip. Poor Jimmy could not now. “Maureen knows.” He said quickly, holding Jimmy tightly and speaking into his hair. “Maureen is relieved I didn’t fall for another woman, but for a man. We can make this work.”   
Jimmy turned his head towards Robert. “How?” “Maureen knows that she is not the love of my life. She and I have both taken risks. And I don’t regret it. But I didn’t know that I could fall in love with someone in the way I have with you.” Jimmy held onto Robert even tighter now. Crying again. Robert gently prised him off. Cupped the sweet pale face in his hands. Wiped some more tears away with his thumbs and waited until Jimmy looked back at him. Robert gathered all the courage he had. He did not think he would say these words, in all honesty, so early in a relationship and in such difficult circumstances. But he had no choice. He knew beyond doubt that it was true. “I love you, Jimmy. With all my heart.” Jimmy struggled against his hand. Crying harder now. “Robert! Robert! Oh, fuck this is something I thought I would never say to anyone! But Robert, I do. I really, truly love you too!” Robert didn’t even care if any of the late staff would see them. He pulled Jimmy in for a long, deep, bruising kiss and felt Jimmy melt against him. When he gently let go of him, Jimmy finally smiled. “We are hippies indeed. New forms of family… when can I meet my daughter-in-spirit?”   
Robert took Jimmy up to the third hospital floor and into the room. Carefully entered. He had paid for a private room for Maureen and as soon as he closed the door, intertwined his fingers with Jimmy’s. Maureen was awake now, and she did not need to ask. She sat up and stretched her arms out. Jimmy allowed her to hold him. “Oh Jimmy, this will be great. A brave new future. And we are among the first ones to finally break the mold.” Little Carmen stirred. Robert picked her up tenderly and then motioned for Jimmy to sit on the large chair. He gently, carefully placed the infant into Jimmy’s arms. Jimmy smiled through a veil of tears. And Robert bent forward to kiss them away.   
“Love shall be the law” Jimmy whispered against the baby’s soft head.


	17. Your time is gonna come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few days of peace with each other and with Maureen and Robert's new baby, it is time to face the realities of having a brand- new band again, which is both exciting and scary.  
The New Yardbirds finally decide on their very own name and celebrate.  
They are introduced to their new tour manager and learn the great news that they will be going on tour to America. Robert, Bonzo and Jonesy are faced with a harsh reality check. And Robert and Jimmy realize that success comes at a high price.

Jimmy stayed in Robert’s shared house for the next three days, but neither was ready yet to admit to anyone else apart from themselves and Maureen how they truly felt about each other. Therefore, even though Jimmy shared Robert’s room, they were scared to do anything sexual, even though that was easier said than done. They even put a mattress on the floor in Robert’s little, cluttered room and Robert offered to sleep on the floor. But the first night, Jimmy left the bed and instead joined Robert on his mattress. They left the mattress where it was and shared Robert’s bed from them on, satisfying each other as quickly, and as quietly as possible.   
It felt like the calm epicenter of a mighty tornado that was threatening to swoop them up at any time. Three days of love and peace. In the mornings, Jimmy and Robert would take the bus into Birmingham and then stay all day with Maureen and the baby. At night, Jimmy curled up against Robert’s chest and Robert held him until both were asleep.   
On the 24th October, they got woken by one of Robert’s house mates who said that there was a call for him. It was G. “Planty, congratulations again! Have you any idea where Jimmy is? Been trying to get hold of him for the last two days.” “Jimmy’s here with me.” Robert answered, and immediately felt that he should slap himself. “What’s he doin’ at yours? You’re supposed to have a few days off. Bloody James Page. He is so obsessed with this new band he won’t even leave the singer alone for a few days when he has just become a father!” Robert let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. “No, it’s ok, I don’t mind. I really care about the band too” Robert quipped, quickly. “Well, good. Because I need you all down here in Gerrard street this afternoon. We’ve got a gig tomorrow and we really need a band name.”  
That afternoon, Jimmy, Robert, Jonesy, Bonzo and G found themselves in the dingy backroom of Gerrard street records company. Metal shelves with files and 8-track tapes along the wall. Filing cabinets. A messy table full of paperwork, cables, pens and overflowing ashtrays. Behind the table, a small, grimy window filtered pale autumn light into the room, barely enough to read. They were perched on boxes and rickety chairs in a small circle. Jimmy balanced himself precariously on the very edge of the table and Robert wanted to ask him to sit on his lap instead.  
The door opened, and a sixth man entered. He was young, strong, fairly tall. Dressed in a brown suit and white shirt, but the shirt was open, and he wore no tie. His straight, dark brown hair was shoulder-long with fringes far into his face. Big dark eyebrows over unfathomable blue-grey eyes. There was something shifty about him.   
Robert usually liked everyone, but he instantly felt uncomfortable about the new arrival. “Hey man, hello Richard!” G boomed delighted. “Here guys, meet Richard Cole. He is brilliant. Jim, you’ve met him before, haven’t you? When he organised the Yardbird's US tour! Worked for The Who as road manager and chauffeur recently. Knows all the tricks of the trade.” Did G just wink at him? Robert felt increasingly disconcerted. “Well, fellows, Richard is a good mate of mine and I am delighted to say that he has accepted the role as tour manager!” Bonzo, Jonesy and Jimmy clapped politely and made all the right noises, but Robert couldn’t bring himself to do the same. Didn’t they get any say about who was employed? He wanted to say something but couldn’t find words, and G quickly moved onto the next topic.  
G continued: “I have absolutely fantastic news! I’ve just come back from New York, where I took the liberty to play some of your demos to my good American friend, Ahmed Ertegun, who happens to be the president of Atlantic Records.” He made a dramatic pause, four pairs of eyes expectantly focused on him. “He loved you guys! He instantly offered us a five-year contract!” This time, all of them cheered, clapped and fell into a spontaneous group hug.   
“All we need now is a band name, guys!” The next two hours were spent drinking, smoking, arguing, laughing and kicking ideas around. Jimmy eventually said “last year, Jeff Beck, Jonesy, Keith Moon, Nicky Hopkins and I got together and recorded Beck’s Bolero. Keith was very excited and wanted to leave The Who to form his own group with us. He wanted to drag their bass player John Entwistle along.” Jimmy smiled. “That’s what first gave me the idea of starting my own band. Keith brought Enty along but Enty said that The Who were working on a big, exciting new project and neither could leave them anymore. Enty said something along the lines of ‘well, that is that then folks. Our band went down like a lead balloon’. But Moonie was super excited as he always is and shouted ‘lead balloon! Haha! Oh no, we would have been bigger than a lead balloon! We would have been a lead Zeppelin!” The four young musicians looked at each other at the sudden revelation. “That’s a good one!” Bonzo shouted. “I like it” Jonesy nodded, smiling his friendly quiet smile. “Robert?” Jimmy asked. “It’s…perfect! But we need to spell it “L-E-D”, people would mispronounce it.” G produced a massive bottle of champagne that he had kept hidden so far, popped the bottle and splashed all four musicians. “I shall name thee LED ZEPPELIN!   
After the cheers had died down, Richard cleared his throat. “I have a surprise for you too. You will be touring the States and Canada!” The guys who had just been named Led Zeppelin stared at each other and gasped. “When?” asked Jonesy wisely. “How long?” “Well, the news that Jimmy Page has a new band was very well received. Especially as you will be releasing an album soon. You will tour December 27th- February 15th. Isn’t that amazing?” “But…we’ll have to leave on Christmas day!” Jonesy called out. “Bonzo and I have families. Robert has a new -born daughter!” Richard smirked at their naivety. “Well, it’s not too late to cop out. But you guys are set to do great things. Maybe become the biggest rock band ever. Families don’t really have space in a rock star world. Better get used to it!” Robert remembered what Jimmy had said when he had been so angry after he learned about Maureen.  
“Oh yeah and speaking about which! Jonesy, Bonzo, Robert! Shame on you for having successfully spawned already! Rock star rule number 101 – you are available to the ladies! No fan, no groupie, no press must know about your fucking domestic bliss!” Robert’s heart sank. Bonzo and Jonesy were quietly shocked. Robert briefly looked at Jimmy, who again looked like a scared little ghost. Jimmy looked back at him. And the look between them said it all. They would have to be doubly careful. Not only would they have to protect Maureen and Carmen. At least those two would be safely back in England. But if anyone would ever find out about Robert and Jimmy…. Then something shifted in Jimmy’s eyes. He suddenly looked pleadingly at Robert and Robert remembered what he had thought when he first held his daughter. Whatever it takes…for Carmen. And for Jimmy. “I’m in!” Robert called suddenly. “Jonesy, Bonz, we are doing this for our families too!”   
October, November and December were crazy-busy. And required the young musicians to be disciplined like never before. Robert and Jimmy worked on new numbers, in his Boathouse until they fell asleep too exhausted to consider doing anything else. Robert wasn’t particularly good at discipline, and he tried to find ways to distract Jimmy. He would have loved to have little romantic breaks. Visit Jack’s café, go on a little boat ride or for a walk in the autumn leaves. But Jimmy was the opposite of Robert. Highly focused. Every detail had to be just right. Robert would occasionally go up to see Carmen and Maureen and asked Jimmy along, but Jimmy politely refused. He would instead send lovely cards, little baby clothes and treats for Maureen for Robert to take along. Whenever Robert returned, he found Jimmy even more exhausted, pale, with large dark circles under his eyes.  
“Have you even slept?” He’d asked him. “I can sleep when I’m dead” Jimmy replied.   
The day before they went to the studio, Jimmy looked so tired and anxious, that Robert decided he had seen enough. He walked up to Jimmy and kneeled down. He reached for Jimmy’s guitar, the Dragon Tele. “Come now, give me the guitar.” Jimmy finally relented. “Thank you”. Robert said. Then he got up, lifted Jimmy off his chair and carried him with ease to his big flowery sofa. For once, Jimmy did not protest. Robert sat both of them down and hugged Jimmy to his chest. He bent down to kiss him, but Jimmy had promptly fallen asleep.


	18. Mountain of Dreams - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Led Zeppelin get their first taste of America, and their first major successes. But with fame come fans and groupies. Jimmy is scheming.

America was so much bigger than anything Robert could have imagined. If he had thought that they had travelled far to get to Scandinavia, he soon learned to think again. The landscapes were stunning and huge.   
The culture was so diverse. And so varied. Robert found it confusing – things that were legal and accepted in one state were illegal or frowned about in the next. At least their gigs, mostly as opening band, were well received, whether they played in Denver, Portland or all the way up in Vancouver in Canada. But when they travelled, some people called after them: “dirty hippies!” “fags!” and “Cut your hair, you disgusting wasters!” Even though Jimmy tried his best to convince Robert that those conservative people were a dying race, he felt deeply hurt.   
On the 2nd of January they arrived in California for the first time. Robert was a little worried as their first gig at the Whiskey a Go Go was rather poorly attended and they had two further gigs to play. However, the next evening, the hall was full and on the third evening, people squeezed themselves into every available space and even stood outside to hear the new musical sensation live.   
If Robert had thought Los Angeles was amazing, San Francisco truly blew his mind. He couldn’t believe that it was still the same country. The weather was a pleasant, spring-like 14 C warm and even though it was too cold to swim in the rather inviting West Pacific, it called for walks on the beach. The streets were full of people that looked a lot like themselves. Even the older generations appeared to have caught on already, many displaying long beards, flowing dresses and bare feet. They played four nights in a row in the legendary Fillmore West and each night, their audience was ecstatic. The shows were fully sold-out. For the first time, they felt that they were indeed destined to make it big. Really big.  
On the 12th of January, three days after Jimmy’s 25th birthday, G gathered the band in their hotel’s lobby. G was beaming, his small blue eyes glittered and his face glowed. “Guys! Today is the official USA launch of your very first album! And guess how many advance copies have been ordered?” They looked at each other. Robert had no idea what a reasonable number of advance copy sales would be and Bonzo shrugged, never having given any thought to album sales before.  
Jonesy made a careful guess: “10,000?” “False!” G boomed. “18,000?” Jimmy wondered. “No! False again!” G’s voice almost broke with excitement. Then he squeezed himself between the four band members and put his massive arms around all four at the same time. “50,000! Boys, we already got 50.000 pre-orders!” Robert still didn’t know if that was good or bad, but Jimmy next to him squealed with delight, his eyes moist. He forgot himself for a moment and kissed Robert’s cheek. The launch party this evening was their first proper wild rock party, with plenty of drink, a wild cake-fight and enough weed and other “medicines” to keep a large hippy colony going for a good year.   
After the shows they were badgered by hordes of wild fans and Robert actually quite enjoyed all the admiration. He posed with them, gave autographs until he felt as if his hands were going to fall off and generously hugged and kissed anyone lucky enough to get through to him. Next to him, Jimmy did the same. Robert was amazed at him. Jimmy, the shy, quiet Jimmy, was professional enough to give everyone his sunny smile and a kind word.   
But there was one problem: groupies. After the first concert in San Francisco, Richard announced, with sparkling, greedy eyes that he had received interest from some of the city’s best-known groupies to join the band: “Ohh you should see them. Young. Tender. Oh, so willing. They’d do anything for you.” Robert shuddered. Jimmy looked decidedly unimpressed. Jonesy mumbled something about going back to his room to call his wife. Bonzo was too drunk to care. He already missed Pat and little Jason like mad.  
In the end, none of the band was interested and Richard was delighted as he and the crew could score the prettiest girls themselves.   
But after the fourth Fillmore West Concert, G and Richard called the band together “to have a word.” Richard was livid “Damn you, you stuck up lot of English gits! Have I not made myself clear enough? What have I told you? Image! For fuck’s sake! You have to be seen as available! Those fucking fans in there want to believe that they could have you if they just somehow got through or they will not come to see you anymore!”   
Stunned silence. Eventually, Jimmy spoke up, quiet as usual: “Richard. I am doing this for the music. And the music alone. I am not a male prostitute. Neither are Jonesy, Bonzo or Robert. If we want to go with a girl, we will. But you can’t make us.” He looked over to Robert, and their eyes met briefly. They had not had any opportunities to be together ever since their American tour had started. People appeared to be everywhere. Their crew never left them alone. The risk was too high… “Jimmy, don’t be naïve! And ridiculous. You have two days without shows now here in San Francisco!”   
He suddenly changed his tone and sounded like a bad travel agent: “Mingle. Enjoy yourselves. Make friends.” And, looking darkly again: “Fuck groupies.” Jimmy suddenly looked up. Calm and collected. “Fine Richard. Fine. Pamela DeBarres good enough for you?” Richard’s eyes widened. “Oh, aiming high Mr Page?” Both knew that the famous Miss Pamela was one of the best-known groupies in the scene. “Well, got to do a good job, don’t I.”   
Robert’s heart dropped, and he felt very cold all of a sudden. He had hoped desperately to finally get a little time alone with Jimmy. Until Jimmy quipped: “And I’m taking Robert with me. I think he will like Pamela’s friend.” He promptly dragged a very confused Robert away, leaving Richard to make the necessary arrangements. Jimmy left Robert outside his hotel room. “Pack an overnight bag.” Then suddenly, pleadingly. “Trust me, please.” Robert had no choice then to pack a little bag and wait for Jimmy to collect him.  
That afternoon, rainy this time, they were taken by a large black limousine through San Francisco and out to its suburbs. The land was flat here, grassy. The multi- storey buildings of the city centre made space for large one family homes with generous gardens. The sea was visible in the distance, a silvery line in the low afternoon light. In the front, Richard Cole sat next to their chauffeur, talking to them excitedly about his adventures on the road with The Who. “The girls just throw themselves at Roger Daltrey. He is a generous bloke and picks as many as he can. But there was always plenty to go around for the rest of us too…ooh we had such fun…” Neither Jimmy nor Robert spoke or replied. There were at least two spaces between them on the car’s bench seat in the back. Robert looked carefully over to Jimmy. But Jimmy was studying the landscape outside, his handsome face pensive and not giving anything away.   
Robert was worried. Did Jimmy really try to hook him up with another woman? This was getting ridiculous. How could he even…physically…. when the only person that excited him would be off with yet another woman. Jimmy turned, fleetingly looking at Robert. He wanted to ask, desperately. But Jimmy looked away again.  
The limousine finally stopped outside a beautiful house, white, several gables, with a balcony all the way round. It was surrounded by a tall, thick hedge.   
Richard got out and pressed the doorbell. A beautiful young woman appeared, dark, shoulder-long hair, fringes down to her large blue eyes. Slim and dressed in a barely- there white dress. Robert felt completely out of place and his head was spinning, but Jimmy nudged him. “Come. Out.” Robert meekly did as he was told.  
Jimmy left the car too and as soon as Pamela discovered him, her face lit up. She came up to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. Robert wanted to leave. But not after vomiting all over that tiny white dress. Too late - she had spotted him “And here is the man himself! Robert Plant! The amazing, beautiful, new British talent absolutely everyone talks about! How exciting!” Then she threw herself at Robert too and he thought he could actually taste sick in his mouth. “Right, Richard, take your photos and piss the fuck off!” Jimmy called over to Richard, who found his camera, snapped away excitedly and duly drove off, back to the city.   
Jimmy let his big fake smile drop at last. Pamela let go of Jimmy and Robert. Jimmy threw himself into Robert’s arms. “Forgive me my love!” He pleaded, to Robert’s surprise. Jimmy pulled back enough to look at the younger man. “Hey Robert, my love. Damn I missed you. I wanted to tell you about my plan, but I couldn’t. When you are on tour, even the bloody walls have ears. I hoped you would trust me. I am so proud that you did. And I am immensely relieved that you have come with me.”   
Robert looked positively befuddled. He did not follow. “C’mere!” Jimmy said, pressing Robert tighter to him again. “Don’t you know by now? Your Jimmy is always scheming.” He gave him a wink that melted his heart instantly.


	19. Mountain of Dreams part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert finally learns of Jimmy's plan.

“Boys, won’t you come on in? Mike’s prepared cocktails!” Pamela called from her house’s gate. Robert suddenly froze. “God… no... she’s seen….” To his surprise, Jimmy gave a wide smile, completely genuine this time. “Sweetheart” he said, wiping away one of Robert’s stray locks. “I think I made you suffer long enough. I am truly sorry again. Pam and Mike are good friends of mine. Yes, Pam is a groupie too, a famous one and there was a time…but Robert, that meant nothing. What remained was a really good friendship. With Mike too.” Robert still didn’t get it. “Robert, they are husband and wife. Michael DeBarres, the singer! Do you really think he would have us at his house if he thought one or both of us were fucking his missus?” “Umm…” “Do you really think I would have any interest in fucking her, or him, or her friend or whatever? No Robert. No.”   
He took Robert’s hand into his own. “Come now my love, you will like them.” “Wait, why aren’t we…?” Robert asked, baffled. “Hiding? Because we don’t need to. This is California. Our relationship is completely legal here. So common, no one out here would care. And Pam and Mike know about us. Pam actually worked it out herself when she saw us together on stage during our first Fillmore West concert. They don’t think anything bad about it at all. And they are completely trustworthy. After the show, she phoned me. They have promised me to give us a refuge with them whenever we come to California.” Finally, realization dawned on Robert and he stood there, his mouth agape. “Hey! Come on now boys! Mike can’t wait to meet you Robert!” Pam called cheerfully.   
The house was every bit the large luxurious West Coast villa Robert had seen on TV before. Large rooms, with white marble floors and expensive rugs everywhere. A mix of ultramodern furniture and exquisite antiques. Mirrors and paintings around the walls and comfortable chairs and sofas inviting to rest. Mike turned out to be a delightful young musician, shoulder-long hair as wild and curly as Robert’s, a wiry frame dressed in brown corduroys, a tight pink t-shirt and no shoes. They sat around one of the little glass coffee tables, on the white leather sofas and sipped various cocktails.  
Robert felt relaxed again. He was laying on the sofa, his head and upper body in Jimmy’s lap. Jimmy caressed Robert’s thick golden curls whilst chatting away happily and occasionally looked down at Robert with pure love. “You know what” admitted Mike once they all got a bit tipsy “I used to be so bloody jealous of Jimmy! Jim, forgive me mate but I thought you were evil” He laughed and shook his head. “Well,” Pam quipped up “I admit I was rather smitten with Jim at some point. But I love my Mike.” She gave her husband a big kiss on the cheek. “And Jim, everyone can see that you only have eyes for your gorgeous singer do you, now?” Jimmy bend down and kissed Robert’s forehead. “Exactly” he murmured without looking up.   
Robert stood on the balcony’s railing and marvelled at the nightly vista. He could see the San Francisco city lights in the distance. Then the lights getting less and less dense. He could see were the main roads were, stretching out like an illuminated spiderweb from the city’s centre.   
Below him, he marvelled at the luxurious grounds of Pam and Mike’s garden. They had little lights installed which gave a magical glow to the palm trees, flowery bushes, lawns and paths. They had a rectangular pool next to their patio, almost directly below where Robert stood. Even though it was too cold to swim at this time, it was filled with light blue sparkling water and illuminated from the inside.   
Robert felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned his head. Jimmy leaned next to him on the railing. Robert said: “Baby, thank you so much for bringing me here. It is amazing. Pam and Mike are amazing too.” “Hmm…” Jimmy hummed. “Maybe you could think of a way to thank me?” Oh god. Robert’s mind went straight to the gutter. He looked over to Jimmy. Both of them had had a shower and were now wearing nothing but loose white cotton robes. Pam and Mike had prepared one of their many large, beautiful guestrooms for Robert and Jimmy. Theirs was en-suite, all in white as the rest of the house, with a white shag pile on the floor, large windows towards the garden, white wardrobe with mirrored doors and a white egg-shaped spinning chair. And in the middle, a huge, king-seized bed, covered in fresh white cotton sheets.   
Jimmy smirked and then pressed himself against Robert from behind. Robert could distinctly feel Jimmy’s already hard cock through the thin fabric and gave a little moan in return. Jimmy gently steered Robert into the general direction of the bed and closed the door behind them.  
Robert’s hand went keenly under Jimmy’s robe, touching him eagerly, but Jimmy pulled back a little “Hggnn Robert! You’ll make me come too fast like that. Would you be up for maybe…trying something new? “Robert looked up, intrigued. “I’m well ‘up’ for anything.” He giggled, indicating to where his arousal was forming a massive tent. Jimmy was shaking ever so slightly with need and anticipation as he walked up to Robert. Undid the robe’s belt and let the robe fall open. Robert actually moaned when he realised that Jimmy was finally able to really enjoy the sight of his naked body. “Robert!” He gasped, when the robe finally slid off his shoulders. Robert smiled at Jimmy, temptingly. Jimmy looked ridiculously hot even though he hadn’t taken his robe off yet, not even opened his own belt. But his eyes were burning with want at the sight of Robert’s well-defined muscles, his body tight, solid yet slender, tall, with a golden tan. Jimmy’s face was flushed, and he bit his lip.   
“Come let me see you, let me adore you too.” Robert pleaded. But Jimmy squirmed a little “you are so perfect. I am…lanky, thin, pale… not exactly appealing when naked…” “Let me be the judge of that” Robert replied, and Jimmy did not protest when Robert undid Jimmy’s belt and then peeled him out of the robe, shoulders first, until the robe was pooling in white ripples around Jimmy’s ankles. Robert actually fell to his knees. Jimmy was too stunning. He knew that Jimmy would be gorgeous, he had felt him, and he had seen him move on stage and during their secret trysts, but this was more than he had ever imagined.   
Jimmy’s slender neck looked even longer and more elegant without any collars or scarves to hide it. His shoulders were narrow, almost boyish, his arms long and slender just like his legs. His torso was firm yet soft, the colour of milk. His ribs were showing a little, he had perfectly round nipples with hard, erect nubs. His stomach was completely flat and covered with the silkiest skin Robert had ever seen. A touch of fine, black chest hair just on and below his collar bones and a fine black trail leading from his navel down to his crotch. His hands itched to touch him. Jimmy was hard and wanting between his legs and Robert could not let him wait any longer. He scooped Jimmy up and gently laid him on the bed. Jimmy reached up. “God, it’s been so long!” He kissed Robert heatedly. Robert let himself glide next to Jimmy. “I missed you so much, you have no idea. Robert, I can’t take my eyes off you on stage. I spent my nights fantasizing about you like a little fan girl.” “Sweetest Jimmy, baby, you are not the only one” replied Robert. Since they were touring together his wet dreams had been through the roof again.  
“Soo..” Jimmy reminded him. “Will you let me try something new?” And Robert almost blew his load right there. But he composed himself and Jimmy said, quiet and very aroused “Do you think you could give me head? “Robert gasped. Whoa that was all shades of hot and he so wanted to try. “Of course, sweet baby. Anything for you” He whispered back as sultry as possible.   
Jimmy touched the back of Robert’s head, and guided him down whilst he moved up a little. Instinctively, Robert understood. He allowed Jimmy to lead him until his face was opposite Jimmy’s crotch. Jimmy reached down now, bringing the glistening, viscous tip of his cock up to Robert’s mouth. “Please” he whispered, hotly. And Robert complied. Suddenly he knew why this, between two people of the same sex, was working so well. No woman ever got it quite right because they did not know how it felt like. Robert found the taste of Jimmy’s cock, salty and delicious, absolutely intoxicating. Jimmy groaned quietly. Robert looked up and noticed that he had thrown his head to the side now, eyes closed blissfully and his mouth open, gasping. His hands tangled the sheets which he clutched tightly.   
Robert really went for it now. God, this was so perfect, so right so…unbelievably hot. He enclosed Jimmy’s cock as much with his mouth as he could without choking, let his tongue swirl around and up and down, back to the tip, licking over the slit which was now covered in more precum. Hollowed his cheeks to suck. Ahh yes, Jimmy clearly liked that, given how he twitched and bucked. Robert totally lost himself too, gasping and moaning around Jimmy’s cock as he pressed his own painfully hard member into the mattress. Jimmy was shaking and quivering below him. His hands tangled so tightly into Robert hair that it hurt, and he moved Robert’s head back and forth at a dizzying speed. Then he started to buck as he reached his climax and made strangled noises which seemed to reverberate through his entire body. “Hmm Robert!! Hggnn!” He cried out. Robert’s mouth was suddenly filled with a large spurt of sticky, hot tangy liquid and more spurts followed, getting less intense. Robert almost chocked. Unable to swallow that much, he let it dribble back down onto Jimmy’s stomach.  
Below him, Jimmy was shaking with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Robert found a towel and cleaned his mouth, chin and Jimmy’s stomach gently. Jimmy appeared to be passed out and Robert almost started to worry. Thankfully, Jimmy moved and looked at Robert, eyes glassy and his face flushed pink, his long black hair a tangled mess.   
Robert hardly knew himself anymore, he was so stupidly in love. And he needed…” Shhh” Jimmy whispered and without hesitation, moved down on Robert. Jimmy wrapped his skilled fingers around the base of Robert’s cock and then licked him slowly, as if he was the most delicious thing in the world. Robert grabbed Jimmy’s hair and hissed. He needed more, now. Jimmy complied and wrapped his lips around the tip of Roberts cock, which was slick with precum.   
The touch was too much, Robert bucked up, shaking. Jimmy stopped, then thought again. “Ah what the hell, you waited long enough.” He went down on Robert again. Robert used all his strength to restrain himself for a moment longer. Just long enough to warn Jimmy. But Jimmy did not let go, he moved his mouth further over Robert’s cock and the warm heat finished Robert off. He came, hard, shaking and groaned uninhibited. Jimmy chocked a little and tears pooled in his eyes, but he bravely swallowed as much as he could. Then he moved up to Robert again and kissed him. Robert could taste himself on Jimmy and in a weird way, found that rather hot too. They fell asleep, exhausted and slept better than they had ever since they had left England.   
\--  
When Robert awoke to a fine sunny morning, he found Jimmy still asleep next to him. He looked so adorable, completely relaxed. So young. James Page, Robert thought. He wouldn’t possibly be the boy he had seen on TV at Christmas, many years ago? Maybe he would ask him…Jimmy stirred and opened his eyes. Robert bent down and kissed him briefly on the lips. “Hmm, kiss me properly” Jimmy complained, his voice rough from sleep. Robert hesitated for a moment. Oh, Jimmy looked delicious enough, but he was a little worried about his morning breath. Jimmy clearly wasn’t. He pulled Robert down to him and kissed him, open-mouthed.   
Robert felt Jimmy’s tongue sneak into his mouth, and he hummed happily. Finally, they parted again, and Jimmy smiled, lovingly, up to Robert. “We have two full days and three full nights just for us…” He said delighted. “What about our kind hosts? We can’t just disappear all day.” “Oh, they won’t bother us! Mike is working in the studio most of the day. Pam will be in and out. And they are both still asleep because they are late risers like everyone in this business.” Jimmy winked. “Apart from me” Robert complained. “You just haven’t been trained properly yet” Jimmy retorted. “And you will train me, him?” Robert asked sweetly. “Oh yes. My keen student in the world of rock and roll.” Jimmy replied promptly and started to remove the quilt off Robert.  
“Gosh, just look at you” Jimmy marvelled once he had uncovered Robert strong chest and well-defined stomach, both sporting some gorgeous, blonde chest hair. Jimmy let his fingertips glide through it, hardly touching Robert. The other man shivered under the barely-there touch. Then, without warning, he lifted the quilt a little further and smiled appreciatively at Robert’s proud erection. “Wow” Jimmy marvelled “I barely touched you… See how you like this.” He moved his fingers off Robert’s chest and drew fine circles around his navel.  
Robert actually developed goose- flesh, how could such a fine touch affect him so much? “God, you are amazing.” Jimmy marvelled. Robert closed his eyes to fully concentrate on the feeling. He was a little surprised when the hand withdrew, and he felt Jimmy shift. Fine hair brushed his chest now. He could hear Jimmy breathe. Dear god, Jimmy was leaning over him. Something wet and hot touched his chest now. He opened his eyes a fraction and thought he would faint. Jimmy was leaning over him, licking his chest. Then further over. Robert groaned when he realised that Jimmy moved on to his nipple. Licked around it, then over it, got even braver, his teeth grazing the sensitive nub. Robert bucked his hips at that, and Jimmy looked up briefly, smiling rather proud. When he moved on to do the same to the other nipple, Robert started to wriggle rather desperately. “Hmm, need you so much!” He gasped. “I can tell” Jimmy replied, voice low and sweet.   
He moved on to Robert’s stomach, trailing little kisses from his chest to his navel, licking into his navel, then further down. Robert thought he would lose his mind, pleasure and pain cursing through him. When Jimmy finally arrived at Robert’s painfully hard cock, taking him into his mouth, Robert felt himself burning up, falling apart at the very seams. His orgasm hit him so hard, he fell back on to the pillow, a shaking wreck. Jimmy cuddled up to him, happily, his body tight and burning. He kissed Robert’s head several times, then he whispered, carefully “Robert? Can I lay behind you?” Robert mumbled his agreement and turned to his side. He felt Jimmy clinging onto his back, his sinewy arms tightly around him. This time it was Jimmy who was rutting against Robert’s backside, hot and fast, gasping and shivering as he spurted his hot cum onto Robert’s lower back.  
They lay together for a while, exhausted, Jimmy still behind Robert, his long arm hanging limply across Robert’s stomach. Eventually, he managed to rouse himself. Went for a shower, brushed his teeth. Went back to Robert, who was still dozing. “Hey, sweet little minger, get in the shower.” Robert stirred and finally dragged himself out to the shower too. He started to dig around for some clean clothes, but Jimmy stopped him. “Come here, where do you think you are going?” He noticed that Jimmy was already hard again. “Alright, you randy rock star! But don’t complain when you are sore later!” He planned on giving Jimmy one of his much-liked simple hand jobs, but he soon got too carried away himself, getting hard and needy again. So much so, he had to finish both off them at the same time.  
Both fell promptly asleep again and when they awoke, it was close to noon. “Jimmy stretched himself like an elegant young cat, yawned, then said “I see, my rock star training is starting to work. Here, this is a much better time to get up.”   
Indeed, when they arrived in the sun flooded dining room, Pam and Mike were both still sleep tussled and only wearing their night gowns. “Hey” yawned Pam, “slept well you gorgeous lovebirds?” Robert blushed but Jimmy said, suave as always, that sleeping was the last thing on his mind when Robert was in bed with him. He winked at Robert who blushed furiously. Pam laughed: “Aww Jim, you cruel person. Don’t embarrass the poor boy. Mike, where is the coffee?”   
Later that afternoon, they all lounged around the pool, although fully dressed as it was still too cold for sunbathing. When another visitor appeared, Robert’s heart sank. But Pam cheered him up. “Ah there you are! Guys, this is my friend, Michele. She is officially Robert’s groupie.” All five of them laughed out loud. They understood. Mike produced his camera and Robert did his best to pose lasciviously with the pretty girl. Then he went straight back to hold Jimmy’s hand. Mike served champagne to all of them and Jimmy leaned over from his sun launcher and kissed Robert. Robert couldn’t believe it. It was as if they had somehow landed in a better, truly happy parallel universe.   
Later that day, Robert asked if he could ring Maureen, as he usually did every other day and Jimmy agreed that this was a good idea. Maureen was staying with her family with little Carmen and was delighted to hear Robert’s voice. “Wait, what time is it in England? I didn’t wake you, did I?” Maureen said that it was early in the morning but that was ok. “Our gorgeous little lady makes sure I’m up bright and early anyway”. Robert told her excitedly about San Francisco, about Pam and Mike and Michele and how it had all come about. “I wish England was a bit more advanced.” Maureen remarked. “Look, just one thing. If there are any press photos turning up, with me and Michele, or Jimmy and Pam, its to keep up the charade. I can promise you; my Jimmy is keeping me on my toes!” He winked over to Jimmy, who smirked back at him and mouthed “you bet.”   
Jimmy also wanted to speak to Maureen, confirmed everything that Robert had said. He said “your man will be able to buy you and Carmen a lovely house soon. We are going down a storm over here. People are fighting over tickets. The president from Atlantic Records, Ahmed, has recently spoken to me and G and he said they can’t wait to release our first album! Look, I am so grateful that you kept Robert singing!”  
The evening was happy and loud. Mike, Robert and Jimmy spontaneously launched into a jam session, singing and playing the most ridiculous songs they could think of: “There’s a hole in my bucket” went down a storm, with the ladies singing and clapping along to the refrain. “She is coming round the mountain” ended in general laughter as Robert was making funny eyes at all the innuendos. When Robert suggested the Rolling Stones trippy “Like a rainbow”, Pam protested. “I really like the Stones!” Mike looked at her darkly. “You mean, you really like Mick.” “Aww darling, you shouldn’t have married a groupie if you are the jealous type” she retorted, sat on her husband’s lap, displaying her long legs and both of them giggled, showing everyone that they were joking.


	20. What is and what should never be – Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1969 is a year of great success for the young band. But Robert knows that this is due to hard work and personal sacrifices - not the blood of small animals through as some suspect .

1969 turned out to be a year of superlatives. The first humans landed on the moon. Hippies stormed farmer Max Yasgur’s land near Bethel, Woodstock and made history, musically, socially and politically. The Vietnam war divided the world like never before and for the first time, young people with long hair participated in protests for peace all around the globe.   
For observers and fans, the roaring success of the young quartet known as Led Zeppelin, appeared as if by magic. Dark magic some said. Their guitarist was a Crowleyist, a devil worshipper, they said. Maybe he had traded his soul for success. After all, they were involved in all sorts of unkosher practices, one heard. They were wild. They had orgies. They were using drugs and smashed up hotels. They were doing unspeakable things to young groupies.  
As far as Robert was concerned, he could only smile tiredly at such pretensions. It wasn’t devilry. As with any great success, it had been ridiculous, relentless hard work. And sacrifices. Not the blood of small animals though, as some people assumed. No. Robert barely got to see his daughter in her magical first year. He missed her first smile, her first tooth, her first word and her very first steps. He found Jonesy, more than once, exhausted, his ear pressed to the phone, trying to speak to his pregnant wife and little Tamara. He’d drop the phone and cried.  
Bonzo, to Robert’s horror, had discovered other ways of dealing with his homesickness. He’d become increasingly reckless, getting drunk, accepted a variety of drugs. Tore up hotel rooms. Participated with the rest of the crew and a delighted Richard Cole in all sorts of unsavory activities. Robert felt guilty again. Pat had been right, Robert and his hare-brained ideas got Bonzo into trouble.   
It had also been difficult for Robert and Jimmy. By the end of the year, they had completed four American tours, two European tours and uncountable British concerts in between. Played larger and larger venues. However many concerts, however large the venue, the demand was always larger than the supply and fans were left screaming for more. They released another album, which was written and recorded here, there and everywhere. Although Jimmy and Robert got to spent so much time together, they were always in the spotlight, literally. What precious little time they got in between, Jimmy was often tense, tired and in “work- mode”, as Robert called it.   
He remembered one incident in particular, where he had found Jimmy during a recording session at Olympic Studios, late at night. Everyone else had left long ago, but Jimmy sat there, alone, surrounded by recording booths, cables, amps, instruments, mixing desks. He was bent over his acoustic guitar, headphones on, trying, and failing, to add another track to the highly complex “Ramble on”. He repeated the same part over and over again. He looked small and lost in the empty room.   
Robert couldn’t take it anymore. He walked up to Jimmy, gently laid his hand on Jimmy’s hunched shoulders. Jimmy didn’t look up, just tried to shrug him off. Robert lifted the headphones off Jimmy, careful not to pull his hair, which had become entangled. Jimmy finally looked up. Pale, dark rings under his eyes. Looking sad and tired. “Robert, don’t. Give me the headphones back.” When Robert didn’t respond, he said “I mean it Robert.” Robert relented and put them back on Jimmy’s head but moved on to gently stroke Jimmy’s tense shoulders. Jimmy huffed, took the headphones off and looked at Robert, sternly. “Stop. I need to work. I have two more tracks to add. I need to overdub the pedal steel parts. And I need to work on the production side too.” “Oh, shhh” Robert replied. “You have worked all day. Most of the night. For the last six days. Baby, you need to rest.” “Robert, no. I mean it. What if someone sees us?”   
Robert didn’t take his hand off Jimmy’s back. “Baby, no one is here. Everyone has left hours ago.” Finally, Jimmy allowed himself to lean his head against Robert’s hip. Robert gently caressed Jimmy’s beautiful hair. Jimmy closed his eyes, his arm tiredly snaking around Robert’s waist. “I’m so tired, my love” Jimmy groaned. “I know, I know baby. Please come with me. No one will see us leave together. I can sneak you into my room and you can curl up to me. I know you’d sleep well like that.” Jimmy gave a deep sigh. “I know I would. Too good. Robert, I have to work. We’re leaving the country again soon and I have so, so much left to do…”   
Robert sighted too. “Is there anything at all I can do for you?” Jimmy slowly opened his tired eyes and looked up to Robert. “Write another song” he said with a humourless laugh. Robert leaned down and kissed the top of Jimmy’s head. “I will, I promise.” Jimmy nuzzled closer against Robert’s hip. “But we need the new song now…. Robert, would you stay here with me and try to write? I would write myself, but you are a much better writer than I am. And we can’t deliver less than our very best.” Robert tightened his hold around Jimmy’s shoulders. “If that’s what will help you, then that is what I will do.”   
That night, Robert wrote two more songs. Occasionally looking up at Jimmy, who was again in a world of his own, he started to write “If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you. When mountains crumble to the sea, there would still be you and me.” Thinking of Jimmy. Oh, this was going to be a beautiful song. He wanted to devote it to the two other people he loved too. “Kind woman, I give you my all…” he wrote, thinking of Maureen. All I can, he thought. Somewhere beautiful to live. And I will work my damnest to make sure you will be well provided for.” Kind woman, nothing more”. ‘Nothing less’ would have made more sense, he knew that. But it would have been inaccurate. Listeners wouldn’t understand. But he was certain Jimmy and Maureen would. “Happiness, no more be sad. Happiness, I’m glad” he wrote, thinking of little Carmen.   
He looked over where Jimmy was now at the mixing desk, sliding buttons up and down, ever so carefully. Pinching the bridge of his nose, lighting a cigarette. A cup of coffee next to him. Cold, maybe, Robert thought. He put the pen and paper down and went up to Jimmy. Caressed the hunched shoulders. Jimmy looked up, removing the headphones. “I wrote a new song” Robert said. “I think it will be beautiful and gentle. I wrote it for you and for Carmen and Maureen.” Jimmy pulled Robert down to him and found his lips. Kissed him ever so gently. Robert kissed back but Jimmy let go again. “Write another one.”   
This time, Robert felt bitter. He missed Jimmy. Badly. He was overtired. When he wrote again, he thought of Jimmy only this time. Got carried away in a daydream as his hand pushed the pen: “And if I say to you tomorrow, take my hand, child come with me…Catch the wind, see us spin…” he remembered how they had danced with each other on the island in the night during his first stay in Pangbourne. Happy and carefree. Jimmy’s boat. “Sail away, leave today.” Run off with me, Jim, he thought to himself. Leave everything behind. Just you and me…But no, we can’t. We have to be patient. It will work out eventually. “You will be mine, by taking our time” he added, a little more optimistic. Then he looked over to the mixing desk, where he could see Jimmy, still relentlessly pushing buttons, not looking up once. “Happiness is what you need so bad” he continued “Jimmy, no scratch that, girl, the answer lays with you.” He looked at the sentence and how he had to cross out Jimmy’s name. Wrote “then what's to stop us, pretty baby. But what is and what should never be?!” He dropped the pen. Felt his eyes stinging with tiredness and tears. He dropped his head into his arms and fell asleep.  
He awoke, cold, exhausted and achy, still sitting on the desk. He looked around him. Fresh April sunshine flooded into the messy studio, reflected off the glass screen sheltering the mixing desk. He jumped when he felt a hand on his head but smiled immediately. As he turned over, there was Jimmy, a huge, happy grin on his overtired face: “Robert, I have just invented a brand-new recording technique! I’ve tried it before and every technician so far told me it’s impossible, but I finally cracked it! I call it reverse echo!”


	21. What is and what should never be -part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1969 isn't all doom and gloom, they celebrate success and financial gain. They have allies. But on the horizon, dark clouds start gathering.

1969 wasn’t all doom and gloom though for the four Zeppelins. Even though their success meant hard craft, long days and nights and next to no time with their families, it was undeniable that it also felt overwhelmingly, ecstatically good. Whenever G reported their latest album and ticket sales figures, the lads would spontaneously cheer and fall into each other’s arms.  
And there were all the concerts. Wherever they went, they were greeted with an ocean of happy, glowing faces, people who would save their last penny and sleep in dirty alleyways for four nights just to see them play live. Whilst Robert found the thought that teenage girls, from Finland to South California went to bed with a poster of his own oversized face on the wall next to it, rather strange, he did love the interaction with fans during the concerts. When he stretched his hands out to the front rows and a mass of hands reached up to touch his fingertips, he was positively astounded by himself. Not a year ago, and he had been a disorganized black country hippy with a lot of hare-brained ideas, laying tarmac or doing other menial jobs by day and singing to a handful of drunk students at night. And here he was, celebrated as the new golden god of rock.  
There was the music itself, of course. The four were so tightly knit, that they felt like one living organism rather than four separate parts. A four-headed beast that could set the world ablaze. Jimmy and Robert in particular developed an art of interacting with each other, the voice and guitar calling and answering, often seeking each other’s physical contact that sent their audience reeling with emotions and feelings of love that they could not quite explain.  
Sometimes they would get so swept up in it all, that they forgot their audience, Bonzo, Jonesy, their technicians and everyone else and spent a few blissful moments in their own little world. None of this would have been possible without Bonzo and Jonesy of course. Their flexibility and reliability meant that they always had their two frontmen’s backs, they would catch them if they’d get carried away, they would bring them back to reality if they lost themselves.  
In the studio, Bonzo’s sheer energy and stamina meant that they could record and re-record the drum tracks over and over again without him complaining once. Jimmy found him so talented that he felt Bonzo needed to have more limelight and instigated that he played the longest drum solo recorded so far on an album on their track, Moby Dick. Jonesy’s sheer knowledge, creativity and ability to play and arrange multiple instruments opened completely new doors to the four men who had set out to play blues at the beginning. Between them, the music morphed, transcended, grew. No concert was ever the same.  
Of course, their success also meant that money started to roll in, in particular, thanks to G, who was hard but fair. As the first manager in the young pop and rock industry, he put his artists first. He even backed the band when they refused to release singles, much to the horror of their record company. But it meant that people bought their albums instead which meant a much better income than singles. Cash flew in by the truckload. At last, Jonesy, Bonzo and Robert felt like they could finally give their patient families some kind of compensation.  
Jonesy found a beautiful old manor house, with large grounds, well hidden from overzealous fans. The huge halls and numerous well-seized bedrooms offered more space than his growing family would ever need. Jacinda told everyone that they lived in a castle and this was indeed not far from the truth.  
Bonzo acquired a real live cattle farm instead. He employed local farmers to take care of the livestock and had local builders turn some of his fields into a racetrack. The farmhouse also contained a basement with a bar, billiard room and a studio, complete with Bonzo’s drum set and a miniature copy of the same for little Jason.  
Robert didn’t consider buying anything for himself. Instead he wanted Maureen to find whatever she liked for her and Carmen to live in. When she told him that she had found an old farm, with extensive land and several stables, sheds and outbuildings he told her that she would find enough money in the bank to buy it outright. She was surprised that he didn’t even want to look at it. But Robert was in Detroit or probably Boston, or Chicago and he told her that if she thought it was the home she wanted, that was all he needed to know.  
When they had a few days off during June, Robert finally got to see the farm. To his delight, Jimmy decided to go with him to see Maureen and little Carmen, even though they had to employ some careful trickery which involved Robert travelling by limousine and Jimmy following per train after being dropped off at Pangbourne.  
Robert had to agree that Maureen made an excellent choice. Jennings Farm was ancient but comfortable and handsome with its old stone buildings, dry stone walls, dirt tracks and miles of unspoilt nature despite being close to Wolverhampton, Kidderminster and Birmingham. Maureen loved animals and had bought a few goats, sheep and chickens. The chickens were roaming free across the fields and dirt tracks. Jimmy held Carmen in his arms and bent over the fence so she could stroke the goats. The wide smile on the little girl’s face showed them that she clearly enjoyed it.  
When Robert remarked that the only thing missing was a good dog, Maureen told him about a litter of collies one of the neighbouring farmers had and that they still had a few left. The three adults took little Carmen that afternoon to pick a puppy.  
Three pups were left. Stunning blue Merle collies, and Robert was in his element, sitting down in their pen with their mother, cooing over them. He looked up at the other three and asked with one they preferred? Jimmy mumbled that he wasn’t much of a dog person. Maureen said they were all adorable. Jimmy suggested that Carmen should choose. Maureen showed the puppies to the little girl. Carmen giggled delighted and stretched her little chubby hand out.  
When one of the pups came up to sniff and lick the little hand, they all agreed that he was the one. Jimmy and Robert wanted Maureen to name the dog as she would spend the most time with him, but Maureen insisted that Robert would name him because he was the dog person among them. Maureen later regretted the decision as they brought their puppy, now named Strider, to his new home in Maureen’s Landover.  
And despite everything, Robert and Jimmy did find time for each other. Their moments together were rare and precious, like gemstones in a mass of rocks, but they made the most of it. During their American tours, they regularly played in San Francisco, often for several days in a row. Jimmy told Richard not to even bother finding a hotel for him and Robert as they would stay with Pamela and Michele respectively.  
Pam and Mike were delighted every time the young couple found the chance to visit them. Michele would come over and the boys would happily pose with the girls amongst howls of laughter. For Jimmy and Robert, this was a safe haven, but when they left Pam and Mike’s grounds, they had to be on their guard.  
One day, Jimmy was really keen to visit the San Francisco art galleries that he had heard so much about. He was hoping to take Robert with him, but Mike told him absolutely not to. Robert stayed with Mike and Michele, who did their best to lighten his mood whilst Jimmy visited the art galleries with Pam. Robert felt the now familiar sting of jealousy, but when Jimmy returned, he presented Robert with a beautiful old painting of an angel and Pam said, only half-jokingly, that she would never take Jimmy along again.  
Over chilled glasses of white wine, she told Mike, Michele and Robert about her and Jimmy’s afternoon: “ There I was, with this bloody gorgeous famous rock star and all he said was ‘oh, I wonder what Robert would think about this, I wonder what Robert would say about that, Pam, do you think Robert would like me to buy this painting for him?” They all laughed and Jimmy, who sat sideways on Robert’s lap, their arms wrapped around each other, protested half-heatedly. “That’s not entirely true Pam, come on, I even held your hand when those pesky fans recognised me!” “Yeah, you did!” Pam replied, “and you said, ‘I’m doing this for Robert’.”  
Their rare nights together were truly special too. The first night when they were finally alone in Pam and Mike’s guest bedroom, they literally tumbled into each other and onto the bed. No time for finesse, they ripped each other’s clothes off. Jimmy bent Robert over the edge of the bed and just took him, unprepared, and both roared with pain, relief and pleasure.  
Later that same night, once they had gotten their desperate need out of the way, they loved each other sweet and gentle. Jimmy had found a large fresh swan feather in the garden, and he let the feather glide over Robert’s chest. Sometimes, he barely touched him, using the feather’s very tip to tickle Robert’s swollen nipples. Then he used the broad, soft side of the feather to swoop across Robert’s stomach, making him groan and wriggle. He used the feather on Robert’s tights, alternating between its fine tip, the soft side and the rougher side opposite. Robert’s muscles clenched and quivered under Jimmy’s loving, skilful administrations.  
Robert needed more now – he really wanted Jimmy’s hand. He sat up and bent forwards, pulling Jimmy’s head closer and kissed him, sweet and gentle. Without breaking the kiss, he very slowly led Jimmy’s hand down to Robert’s arousal. He could feel a light resistance again, but then Jimmy closed his eyes and really melted into the kiss. When Jimmy’s hand finally touched the tip or Robert’s rock-hard cock, both their breaths hitched involuntarily. Robert waited until his dick was fully enclosed by those beautiful nimble fingers before breaking the kiss.  
He looked at Jimmy and gave him a huge, happy grin. “I’m proud of you, baby! You are doing wonderful” He praised the other one. Jimmy started to move his hand up and down tentatively, whispered “I trust you” and then started to move a little more. He was clearly inexperienced though and too careful for Robert’s needs, once Robert started to get going. Robert put his hand above Jimmy’s and felt Jimmy pressing his own arousal against Robert’s leg as Robert urged him on to go faster and harder. When Robert came, he found that Jimmy was not far off. He reached down and as soon as Jimmy felt Robert’s hand, he bucked up several times, breath ragged and then allowed himself to tip over the edge.  
The next morning – or noon as it usually were – Jimmy found Robert still sweaty and dirty in bed after Jimmy returned from the shower. “Look at you, my rock star training has worked a bit too well, I guess! Come, out! Have a shower too!” But Robert patted the bed next to him instead. “Come back to bed”. Jimmy protested: “No. Go take a shower! Come with me!” “Hm, that’s exactly what I am planning to do” Robert said, darkly and Jimmy swatted his arm. “Hey, that was bad even for you!” He joked and Robert let Jimmy drag him into the shower.  
Just as Jimmy was about to leave the other man to it, Robert reached out, grabbing the towel that Jimmy had wrapped around his hips after his shower. Exposing him. “Well, well, well,” Robert said, appreciatively, “someone needs attention!” Jimmy could not deny his considerable morning erection and seeing Robert, completely naked, did not help at all. “Join me” Robert suggested, and Jimmy did as suggested. They let the hot water stream down onto their naked bodies.  
Jimmy picked up a bar of soap and Robert protested again. “Hey, I didn’t drag you in here to clean me, I want to get dirty with you!” But Jimmy shushed him, made a lather with his hands and asked Robert to sit down. He lovingly massaged the thick curls, murmuring compliments to Robert. He rinsed Robert’s hair gently and then asked him to stand up. He lathered Robert’s body throughout, his muscled shoulders, his strong back, arms, and even under his arms, then the chest and stomach in large, tender circles. Jimmy kneeled down to wash each of Robert’s feet, which made him giggle as it tickled him.  
When he moved further up, first washing Robert’s calves then tights, his breath grew deeper and more unsteady. When he reached Robert’s genitals, his cock hard and leaking by now, Jimmy moved his hips and pressed himself against Robert’s freshly cleaned thigh.  
“Oh, god, Robert. Please turn over. Would you get on your knees for me?” He said, voice shivery and breathy. Robert got on all fours willingly. Jimmy found some shampoo, which wasn’t ideal, but it would have to do as lubricant. The large, luxurious shower continued to rain steamy hot water onto them as Jimmy entered Robert first with one and then two probing fingers, preparing him carefully this time. When he pushed himself in, it was easy and slick. Jimmy took his time, moving faster, harder, then moving achingly slow. Then he pulled all the way out and slammed back in, sending Robert almost down to the wet, slippery floor. Robert could tell that Jimmy was delirious, somewhere in outer space with the sheer intensity of it all, and he fully gave himself up to the other.  
Finally, Jimmy could no longer hold himself back. Pure instinct took over as he found a steadily increasing, powerful rhythm and Robert could feel that Jimmy would not last much longer. Now, he allowed himself to reach down with one hand and he mimicked Jimmy’s movements. It worked a treat and both bucked and stuttered at the same time. Robert let out a long, shivery moan and Jimmy instinctively mimicked him.  
Afterwards, Robert cleaned an exhausted Jimmy. He held him in his lap as he washed his luscious black locks and let his hands glide over the fine, silky skin. They were both hot, pink and the skin on their hands and feet had gone wrinkly as Robert wrapped Jimmy up and carried him out of the shower. Back to bed.  
\---  
Robert and Jimmy also found an unlikely allay in Ahmed Ertegun, president of Atlantic Records in New York. Ahmed initially looked out of place in the music business, Robert thought, being considerably older than them, neat, short hair around the bald top of his head, glasses, wearing a tidy suit and tie. But he soon learned that Ahmed was more open-minded, generous and worldly then most hippies he had ever met.  
In May, during their second US tour, he invited Jimmy and Robert to visit his Manhattan apartment. He lived on the 22nd floor and Robert got dizzy just looking out of the window. But the view was stunning. Manhattan’s skyline, with its uncountable, varied skyscrapers, stretched out in front of him in the glowing evening dusk. He could see the Hudson river reflecting grey-white and rose below. He could even see over to the Atlantic Ocean and just catch a glimpse of Ellis Island with the statue of liberty in the distance.  
Ahmed was busy in his kitchen, ultramodern for 1969 standards, with chrome counters and a huge fridge. Robert could hear him talking to Jimmy but was too occupied with the stunning view to pay attention. He thought nothing of it when he felt Jimmy come up behind him, laying his pretty, round chin on Robert’s shoulder and placing his hands on Robert’s hipbones.  
“Hmmm look at that view, my love, isn’t it stunning?” He said. Robert didn’t think either. He turned his head enough to kiss Jimmy’s cheek and hummed against him. They had not been able to touch each other since their tour had started early on the same month and this was their first moments alone. “Drinks, lads?” A cheerful, fatherly voice with a still recognisable Turkish accent said behind them and they separated, shocked. “No, no, it’s fine, you don’t have to pretend here. You are safe with me” Ahmed said behind them.  
“Wait, aren’t you shocked? Worried?” Jimmy asked when he found his voice again. “Why would I be?” Ahmed replied kindly. “Everyone with half an eye and a beating heart can see that you are made for each other. If ever anyone was born to be together, it’s you too. Your chemistry on stage is palpable. Your love and desire for each other screams off every track. I’m not kidding myself. You are twin souls. Without your special bond, Led Zeppelin would just be yet another English band trying to emulate American blues. No. Everyone who has an interest in your music should fully support your relationship with each other.” Jimmy and Robert gawped. “I…I don’t think our management would approve…” stammered Jimmy. Ahmed put their glasses on his dark walnut coffee table and sat on this black leather sofa, indicating for the other two to do the same.  
He sighed. “I’m afraid you are right. It’s wrong, so wrong. You should not have to hide. You should be out there, showing everyone in the world just how precious and special your relationship is…but the world is a backwards, sad place sometimes.” He shook his head. “And unfortunately, your management is no different.” Jimmy started to fiddle nervously. Robert scratched the back of his neck. Even though they knew it all along, to have it confirmed like this hit them hard.  
“How do you know?” Robert asked, voice quiet and rough. “Because G, Richard and I got together the other day and Elton John was mentioned. G said something along the line that there were rumours that he was gay. Richard said that you cannot be gay and a rock star. It’s alright for the transvestites and weirdos in New Orleans, but something like that would never happen with a good, sound English rock musician.” Robert and Jimmy carefully looked at each other, shocked.  
“Let me just make it plain as day.” Ahmed continued. “I disagreed with them. I told them that if Elton was gay, good for him. And that I hope that one day nobody will bat an eyelid.” He focused on Robert, then on Jimmy. “And I think they are dreading thin ground with you two. If they don’t support you, I think over short or long, Led Zeppelin will go down in flames. Please do come here every time you are in New York. As I said, you are safe here. You will break apart if you have nowhere to go. Please accept my offer.”  
And they did, gratefully. Ahmed was as good as his word. He had several guest rooms, but he prepared the nicest, largest and sunniest for Jimmy and Robert. And he never once complained about them getting up very, very late.  
When he learned that Led Zeppelin returned to New York in October 1969, to play two shows at the historic Carnegie Hall nonetheless, he immediately sent a driver to collect Jimmy and Robert under the pretences that he needed to discuss some artistic details of Led Zeppelin’s second album with them. As soon as they reached his apartment, Ahmed dropped his cold, professional attitude and hugged both of them, delighted “boys, my dear patient boys! It is so good to have you here again! The Zeppelin is still flying, and I know that is only because you two are so strong and so patient! Please, make yourselves at home.”  
They spent a delightful few days at Ahmed’s house. Robert was fascinated by both Ahmed’s incredible record collection and all the new technology. Robert was particularly fascinated with Ahmed’s new, large and complicated Canon camera and Ahmed patiently tried to explain to him how it worked. Robert started to snap away at the view outside, then Ahmed himself. Then he turned around, where Jimmy was launching in one of the sofas “Jimmy, Oh James, look, I can take photos now!” Robert called out excitedly.  
Jimmy looked particularly beautiful today, Robert thought, wearing a pink velvet jacket over a tight white shirt with thin, green and pink stripes, little pale pink scarf and neat white slacks. Robert pointed the camera at him: “Don’t move!” Jimmy looked up, slightly surprised and Robert snapped away. “Oooh” he gushed, “I couldn’t wish for a more beautiful model!” He spotted a vase with dry feathery grass seeds in it. “Hey, stand behind that! Give me your most mysterious look!” Jimmy wasn’t particularly amused but did as Robert asked him and Robert snapped away happily. Ahmed laughed behind them.  
“Lads, I’ve got something for you that you’d like!” He called and took the camera off Robert. He showed them a newspaper. “Oh no” Jimmy’s face fell. “We don’t like newspapers”. Despite all their success, the press did not seem to be on their side. For example, earlier this year a newspaper had written that Led Zeppelin were a bad copy of Cream. Worst of all, the paper had called Jimmy a “mediocre producer” and it still rankled.  
“Trust me guys, you will like this! Here Jim, read this out to your love!” Jimmy finally accepted the newspaper and they flopped on their bellies unto Ahmed’s soft, cream carpet in his living room. Robert tried to snatch the paper out of Jimmy’s hand, but Jimmy stopped him: “Hey gorgeous, no snatching! Listen” Then he read out loud: “Outstanding candidate for super-stardom is the group’s luminary vocalist, Robert Plant. Hmmm, luminary, I like it” Jimmy commented and spontaneously kissed Robert sensually on his lips. He continued: “His soaring, spell-binding voice revealed an extraordinary physical and emotional range, as he wove Zeppelin’s demanding musical atmosphere with apparent ease.” Robert looked amazed. “There is more: This combined with his wantonly awesome stage presence, drama of movement and searing improvisation, all testify that Robert Plant may very well be the artist who can employ all nine muses at once.” “All nine, hm?!” Robert called, face glowing, eyes gleaming. “Let me see how many muses I can employ on you!” And they rolled around the carpet, kissing, tickling and teasing each other and forgetting everything else around them.  
And this is why they missed Ahmed’s desperate call: “Boys! Boys!! Damn you!! Its’ urgent! Please!!” They finally stopped, looked at each other, questioningly, got up, Robert’s hands on Jimmy’s hips from behind, and Robert called: “Ahmed? You ok?” Ahmed called back “Just…don’t…please…by all that is holy!!” But it was too late. A wiry young man with greasy brown fringes and a massive bulky man with a bald head and messy hair and beard around it, stormed into Ahmed’s apartment, unbidden. Richard and G loomed over Jimmy and Robert, who let his hands sink off Jimmy’s hips. “You two better come with us” said Richard, voice steady and menacing.


	22. What is and what should never be -part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A devastating blow hits the young couple after Led Zeppelin's management discovered that Robert and Jimmy have become lovers. Final chapter of book 1

That afternoon, Robert and Jimmy cowered behind a table in their New York Hotel’s back room. There were no windows here and they sat on hard plastic chairs on a wooden table. The room was illuminated by cold neon strip lighting and with its bare, grey walls, resembled a torture chamber’s front room. Opposite, on the other end of the table stood Richard, his face almost purple and distorted by rage.   
Robert tentatively tried to stand up, but Richard shouted at him, voice dripping with venom: “Sit down! Now! You disgust me, both of you!!! You perverts, you dirty disgusting…. ah I don’t have words strong enough! How could you! How could do this to us, all of us!! Two years ago, you would have been locked up and forced to undergo treatment!” Next to Robert, he sensed Jimmy lifting his trembling hands up to his face and give a chocked sob. “Robert!!” Richard continued. “You!! You have a wife, a child! Aren’t you ashamed of yourself?” That hurt. Badly. Robert wanted to shout back but his almighty voice was no longer working. “Jimmy!! Fuck’s sake James! The female world is at your feet and you fucking shun them! What you need is a proper girlfriend! Someone who can fuck sense into that empty pretty head of yours!” Robert heard Jimmy give a fearful little whimper and felt him shake like a dog that had been beaten.   
The door opened, and G pushed his mighty bulk into the small room. Robert braised himself for more, even louder onslaughts but G shouted at Richard instead. “Enough, Richard!! I will not tell you again! You will leave them alone this instant or I will fire you so hard the next Apollo mission can collect your remains off the moon!” Richard smashed both his hands on the table, angrily, but said nothing more, stormed out, slammed the door with an almighty bang.  
G sat down. Leaned his head into his large hands. “Boys. Boys, boys, boys.” He said, calmly. Robert didn’t know what hurt more, Richard’s hateful tirade earlier or the disappointment in G’s voice. G sighed, deep, shudderingly. “Ok, listen. I can see how this happened. The excitement, spending so much time with each other. You are both incredibly, otherworldly beautiful. Your young minds are not yet stable enough to handle it all. I get it.”  
Jimmy leaned his face into Robert’s arm and sobbed. “Now, now, James.” G said, gently. “Look, it’s ok. All that sexual energy, that tension that you’ve got on stage and in your music. It’s understandable how this could be misguided.” Finally, Robert found his voice again “Its…it’s not misguided. I love Jimmy.” He said carefully. G looked at him, sympathetically. “Oh Robert, you love him, of course you do. Like Mick Jagger loves Keith Richards and Pete Townshend loves Roger Daltrey. But you got carried away. Look, boys, maybe you are too young to understand this, but love has many different forms. Yes, you are twin souls, two people meant for each other, I know that. Everyone does. But you two, you have accidentally mistaken this as a love in the physical form.” Robert’s voice was gone again.   
G continued, still calm. “James, dear talented kid, you are not even 26 yet. You just haven’t found the right woman yet, but it shouldn’t be hard. Open your heart and your eyes. They are queuing up for you, just pick one. You will see, it will transform you. You will be so much happier.” Jimmy sobbed again. Barely audible, he said “but I only want Robert.” G stretched his arm over the table, his pawlike hand comfortingly resting on Jimmy’s arm. “Jimmy, you worked so hard for this success, this band. Don’t throw it all away because of youthful infatuation.”   
Then he turned to Robert: “and you, you have a wonderful little family. I know you had to marry too young, but you should really try to make it work. Haven’t you recently bought a beautiful farm? You could have such a happy family life. How is this fair on your wife and daughter?” The sting again, the guilt. To his surprise, Jimmy spoke up again, a little clearer this time: “Maureen knows. Robert doesn’t love Maureen the way he loves me. Maureen is on board and supports us.”   
Robert noticed that G reeled a little. But he caught himself again. “Look, boys, keep this to yourself but I had a phase in my life where I fell in love with another lad. But it passes. I met Gloria, and I am happier than I have ever been before.” Neither replied this time.   
G took his hand off Jimmy’s arm and started again. “Fine. Look. Imagine, someone finds out. Imagine fans find out. Your parents will know. James, haven’t your parents supported you, all the way though? How would they feel if they knew…?” Jimmy was shaking again. “And what about all the rest of us. Led Zeppelin. You know that the band would be finished instantly if anyone finds out. This isn’t just about you. What about Jonesy and Bonzo? What about their families? Robert, it was you who brought Bonzo along. How do you think he would feel if you drop him because of your selfish infatuation?” That truly hurt. Selfish. Robert never considered himself as selfish. G continued: “Do you realize how many people work very, very hard for Zeppelin to be successful? Your roadies, technicians, the rest of the crew. They make sacrifices, they work until they drop dead, for you. Even…me…Ahmed…. You understand that we would all be on the street if you don’t move on. And your fans. You will be breaking hearts all around the globe. You have a responsibility towards your faithful fans now. You understand that if you walk away from this, you will never be making music ever again.” Then he looked up at them, pleadingly: “I am begging you. Move on from this. You are stronger than you think. I will help you as much as I can.”   
He made a dramatic pause in with neither dared to speak up. “Good. I am glad we understand each other. For the rest of the tour, I have arranged minders for both of you. They will go with you to your gigs, sleep in your rooms, entertain you on your days off and generally take care of all your needs. I have arranged separate hotels for you. I am not being cruel. I am trying to help you, for all our sakes.”   
There was nothing more to be said. They were led out of the room like lambs to the slaughter.  
Robert’s old, wise eyes were suddenly swimming with emotion. Jimmy quietly shook his head and put the folder back in its box. Closed it. The old man with the snow-white hair sat for a moment, motionless. Then he took a shuddering breath and mumbled “sorry. I need a moment.” Then he left to stand outside on the balcony, in the cold night air, shivering. Robert stared after him for a few heartbeats, then he pushed himself off the floor. He slowly walked out to the balcony too. Stood next to Jimmy. And Jimmy turned around with a quiet sob and threw himself into Robert’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, thank you so much for everyone who stuck with me! I know this isn't a happy ending I'm sorry. But we all know, Led Zeppelin continued and so did the story of Robert and Jimmy. I hope that you all follow me over to Great Unnamed - Book 2! Many thanks again, love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> My head is bursting with all the day dreaming about my favourite dream couple: Jimmy Page and Robert Plant. A match made in heaven, or maybe somewhere else. So many real live indicators that there was, is, always will be *more* than meets the eye. They are truly an invitation for star-struck shippers like myself. The title is a play on Led Zeppelin's fourth "unnamed" album, as well as the essence of my story, a great love that remains unnamed and unofficial. This is my very first time writing fan fic and I'm excited, nervous and hope my works don't offend in any way. Whilst I'm trying to stay true to the actual life story of those two, a lot of this is only in my love-struck, foolish head. If I get any biographical facts wrong, please do let me know - I'm happy to edit. I'm intending to use factual biographical knowledge, photos, interviews, music to create my own alternative story of a love between two people that survived everything, against the odds. I'm intending to write from both Robert's and Jimmy's pov but it might be more Robert's because I'm in love with Jimmy Page.  
I also want to give back to the other users of this tiny, but so precious fandom. AO3 and the Led Zeppelin fandom have made my life so much happier. I have read all the stories with rapt attention. I feel it is time to do my own part and try to give something back. I pray someone will enjoy this.


End file.
